Dark Hero
by Asura435
Summary: Justice is eternal. No matter what happens justice will be served one way or another. "Sorry my dear Kages, it seems i will be continuing my path of justice." Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

In a place filled with the stench of blood and corpses that had been ripped to tiny shreds and such other treatment one figure with golden hair and ripped orange clothing stood facing the world with a wicked smile on his face. The figure stood mighty and alone with only his commitment and persistence on his side driving him along, you might even say he was crazy.

Against the young man of twenty years stood five of the legendary figures of the world, The Kages that had surpassed all generations and leading them was the Hokage Uchiha Sasuke his old friend.

"Naruto you can still stop this madness, you have to understand the world does not work like this." Sasuke pleaded his friend; he did not want him to die as he owed him too much.

Even the Kazekage wished for him to give up but it seems death was the only path left, looking at all the destruction the final clash would end in his death as he had already lost most of his powers from the clashed with Otsutsuki.

"You all can go to hell; this world needs me to bring it to justice. It is corrupt and you are its representative, what wrong did I do to kill the filth that you call the daimyos. They have ruled us for too long, even if you kill me this revolution of mine will leave huge scar that will fester and lead to change. I am not afraid of dying never was and never will, come at me dogs." Naruto shout out all the words filled with emotion and conviction.

In the graveyard of thousand Shinobi the once great savior of the world joined the dead leaving behind a legacy that will shine in the future, his children.

* * *

In the marine headquarter, Marineford.

You can see a large number of the headquarters' recruit running and training in a wide square while a youth of 13 years was training alone in courtyard separated from everyone.

The youth had black hair and red eyes standing at the height of 1.7 m, with a lithe body that was going through intense physical training that would make anyone give up.

The youth was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, he had awakened a month ago in weak body of Menma Uzumaki that was an orphan from his parents dying to Pit=rates but because his family had good relation with the marines they had enrolled him in the program to fight for vengeance. Unfortunately the boy drank some unknown water that was one of the treasures of his father which led to Naruto.

When he had awoken Naruto found it very disorienting especially the weak body that was hard to get used to and to make it worse it held to chakra making it a chore to become stronger. Justice has to be served as the world will never be clean until it is within his grasp, so he did not dilly dally and jumped into training like a fish in water.

The month had been fruitful with his training regime and advanced medical knowledge Naruto was able to push his body to break limits continuously brining him to a stage where he was currently satisfied with. But even then it will never be enough as there is no such thing as enough power, more is always preferred. The training had been going on for long so Naruto stopped his body and took a dip in the medical solution he had made through some of the plants available around the region.

"Aaaah that hit the spot, so comfortable." Naruto murmured as he enjoyed the healing and hot water hitting his body.

He remembered his last moment and thought, "Justice is eternal, my dear Kages. It seems fate has another thing in store for me as our world is already in commotion."

To him it was a done deal with his death and deeds it shouldn't take long for his little ones to topple the current system. So it was time to concentrate on the new life and gather subordinates to show the world true justice, where there is evil heroes shall rise.

The current time is eleven years after the great age of pirates. Here is the Marine's headquarter, in this camp almost all recruits are elites. The admirals like Kizaru and Akainu had all started from this training camp.

The world was big but unlike his previous world it was mostly water, the islands were tiny and so it was not a surprise when islands disappeared in the violent clash of the strong. As he had lost Chakra meaning all jutsu became useless but luckily he never just focused on jutsus and trained with weapons and good old body to fight. He had chosen a good spear, a gun and sniper for training as his chosen weapons as he wanted to cover all bases along with some chains and daggers.

He had learned through some gossip about the marine martial arts that was seemingly exceptional so it had piqued his interest and snippets about Haki but he needed to wait until he could ask a master. After relaxing and eating he took a short nap, and woke up before dawn to train.

In the courtyard golden sunlight spilled down, filling the world with vitality. At this point Naruto's body was covered with sweat, He was breathing heavily as if he reached the limit of his body.

He was doing the most simple and basic squat training. His sweat made the ground wet and he was breathing heavily but still saying a number every time he squat down.

4201 … 4202 …

His legs turned numb He almost couldn't feel them but still gritted his teeth and continued he want to break his limit.

4353 … 4354 …

Once again he tried to stand up but only got halfway then fell down, no longer being able to stand and could only try to restore his breath as his healing factor which was very small now that he had no chakra was hard at work. But even then he was still thankful for the small things and just relaxed his legs that had weights attached to them, a total of 2 tonnes was on his body for now and he had long way to go to his goal of 1 mil tonnes that he could take before with his physical body.

Although his body was extremely tired his spirit wasn't exhausted at all since he could feel the growth with everyday his body broke through to a new level.

He could bear all kind of pain for the required strength.

* * *

In the Month that Naruto had trained most of the recruits had completely forgot about him and in this month a message like wild fire spread out in the entire camp.

"Have you heard about it? The actual combat assessment is about to begin."

" Of course, I heard all the training from before is for this combat assessment … and it's said if anyone get's first or if your performance is good you'd be able to get in the elite camp and be trained by admiral Z."

Recruits talked about and admired former admiral Z, they couldn't help but show worship and respect for him. The Marine's are not a nursing home, they fight the pirates and especially the elites in the headquarter.

So the Marine would organize an assessment, an actual combat assessment that is moderated by the admirals and all recruits have to participate.

The camp is divided into an ordinary camp and an elite one. There are about 10 groups for the ordinary camp led by 10 instructors and the elite camp had only one group.

Through this program the highest rank after graduation for the elite camp is captain and the lowest is Lieutenant Commander and the most important thing is that the elite camp's instructor is former admiral Z.

Entering into the elite camp is like a dream for all recruits because all the Marine current admirals trained under Z in the elite camp.

Everyone was excited thinking about this and there are some people who already know that they don't have a chance so they discussed who from the recruits will enter the elite camp.

"I estimate that Drake from the 5th group will be first"

"Drake? … Yes no one can win against him. His is far too strong. I heard that he killed a giant bear with his hands."

Talking about it, the man couldn't help but feel fear, as even if all of them are recruits but the strongest in each group can easily beat other recruits.

And even the strongest from the 8th group lost to X Drake's, there is no doubt he's the strongest this year.

"Yes Drake is the strongest but can he still be in the elite camp".

Hearing this someone from the crowd couldn't help but laugh, "Strongest? Didn't you know that all those in the elite camp are monsters?"

Next people looked at each other as most of them didn't know anything about the elite camp, so everyone's eyes were directed at the one who spoke.

That recruit seeing that many eyes are looking at him, took a deep breath and turned serious and said "It is said that the current elite camp's strongest is someone called Smoker and he has the Moku Moku no Mi."

"Do you know what that means?" after a moment of silence they all understood what he meant.

"Isn't that the strongest type of devil fruit the Logia? Is there anyone who can win against him?"

"If this is true then I think no one could win against him."

* * *

In the courtyard Naruto continued to train while the people gossiped and id the training at their own pace. He had grown and he was confident that he would achieve a satisfactory result to catch Admiral Z's eyes.

The next day in front of the huge harbor in the Marineford, Large warships were docked there and the Groups of recruits were boarding them. A total of ten large warships, each were filled with one group from the ordinary camp and in addition to recruits there were five vice admirals boarding with them.

Although they are only from the ordinary camp but they have the chance to join the elite camp in the future. So when they go to carry out the assessment, headquarter sent five vice admirals to ensure their safety.

Soon warships started leaving the harbor and headed to the sea. But the strange thing is that only nine out of ten ships left and the last one was still there docked on the shore with no sign of leaving.

The recruits in that warship were quiet but after some time they began to get restless usually the ships would leave at the same time but what happened now.

Some people frowned and muttered.

"When do we start?"

"Other team started what about us?"

Many of the recruits were dissatisfied although things didn't turn chaotic but they still began talking while Naruto mediated by the side.

Although Naruto had been gone for a month but most people still recognized him and when Drake saw Menma he thought.

"This guy … He has become stronger."

Before Drake wasn't concerned about Naruto but once he saw him at the moment he felt the need to change his perception about the weak kid. Although it seems that Naruto had become a lot stronger, Drake did not particularly care.

Originally he was the worst of all in the camp eve if he changed what can a month of experience change.

In the next moment all the faces with dissatisfaction instantly disappeared.

Because all the officers in the warship were saluting including the Vice admiral and over there two man dressed in Marine attire were walking slowly side by side and in the eyes of the crowd countless look of worship and reverence appeared.

One of them is Garp while the other walking step by step raising a majestic momentum with every step was Admiral Z.

"He is the Marineford new elite camp instructor but also … Former Marine admiral"

"No wonder they will wait here, they were originally waiting for admiral Z and vice admiral Garp."

When Recruits saw Garp and Z their dissatisfied faces disappeared.

To have Z and Garp watching, the vice admiral looked at the recruits and said.

" Vice admiral Garp and The chief instructor Z will personally watch so give them a good performance."

"Yes."

The recruit were very excited at being personally watched by their heroes, only Naruto showed indifference as it didn't matter much if they watched personally or not but the first meeting really showed him that people in this world were also strong or else he might really have no hope of growing strong as he wanted.

* * *

The warship finally left with full speed and soon there was only the sea nothing else.

This place had many sea kings and from time to time you could see those huge kings come out from a distance and then return back into the water.

This large ship had a turbo power. So it can easily sail without wind and even if they didn't have the turbo they still have Garp and Z.

After a while they arrived at a small island which was one of many small islands that formed an archipelago. Those islands had various plants and from time to time there will sound a roar from deep within one of the islands.

* * *

The other nine warships were docked in different places and soon the warship that Naruto was riding stopped at the edge of the archipelago in a small island.

"This is where you will have your assessment"

After docking the vice admiral spoke to all recruits while Garp and Z didn't show up.

* * *

"In this island … are there pirates?"

The recruit looked at the island while hearing the roars coming from it and felt some fear.

The vice General sneered, "Fight pirates? You are too tender. Pirates are extremely cruel. This place is more suitable for this examination."

"Your mission is to fight and kill every monster in this place within three days. There is no limit to weapon except for heavy weapons. So firearms are ok ".

"Hunting each creature will give you some points. The strong monster will give more point then the weaker ones. You can hunt as a team but the points will be divided equally between all the members."

The Vice admiral said and suddenly everything quieted down.

The vice admiral was mostly satisfied with that reaction and after some time continued," This Island is full of surveillance equipment including the sky."

"These monitoring devices will serve as a recording to everything you kill also if someone faces a crisis we will send someone for his rescue. But he will be disqualified."

"But …" The admiral said solemnly "This still cannot guarantee the safety of everyone. If one of you were to encounter the strongest monster here he will be crashed before help could get to him."

"Check for the time so will regroup after three days from now. I wish you Good luck."

Ordinary marine courses didn't carry such practical assessment. But the recruits in the Marineford as the elite of the Marine have to go through this baptism. As they say: without going through blood and fire elites won't be born.

Soon all recruits were on the island, most of them were carrying guns and some carried swords or other type of weapon like Drake and Naruto.

Drake only took a sword and an axe and Naruto was heavily armed that people thought he was afraid and would die with that much weight and no experience with the weapons.

"Hey did you come here to die?"

Hina also looked at this scene, She couldn't stay still so she reminded him" Hina suggests that you give up. This examination will be very dangerous for you."

Hina suddenly said that but it took a moment to remember who she was and replied, "Thanks for our care but I am confident in my abilities to pass."

Although she wanted him to reconsider she felt his determination and nodded, "Take care."

She didn't say anymore and just ran into the forest and Naruto also took his own path.

* * *

In the dense forest Naruto moved forward cautiously with his daggers on hand for any threat. The Island was quite small if we look at all the archipelago but still it was as big as the forest of death.

Except for the beginning Naruto didn't encounter any of the recruits after going into the forest. Naruto tried to find the monitoring devices and found them but decided to ignore them. "This archipelago should be manmade, especially made for this examination." Naruto thought.

Naruto found traces while walking indicating that the forest had been moved here which means that the creatures were specially selected for the examination.

Naruto kept on walking until the place had seemed to be unnaturally silent and suddenly a pair of eyes appeared behind him. The creature was 2 m tall and was like a mix of human and cow, a Minotaur he thought but did not have any intelligence.

The next moment the wild beast that was staring with blood-red eyes at Naruto rushed suddenly in his direction intending to pierce him with its horns but Naruto moved out of the with ease as he had already left his weights at the camp.

"Bang" It collided with a tree and before it could get back to attacking, Naruto jumped up to attack with an axe kick on to its spine.

The Minotaur roared in fury at the damage but it was still moving, the wound was not enough and it was free. The creature charged him again wanting to tear him apart with its hands but unfortunately it was too slow so Naruto danced around it and threw two daggers at full strength which broke the sound barrier and pierced it eyes. Even then it still held on "You are really a tough customer" Naruto muttered as he approached it and punched it on the heart area.

The beast fell dead once his fist collided with its flesh, as the force travelled to its heart destroying it. "That should give me high points, Minotaur aren't easy to deal with their high durability and strength." Naruto muttered as he took the horns for future use, as he had planned to get some materials, Naruto walked around again looking for a place to make his base.

* * *

"Menma Uzumaki Killed level 2 monster: Minotaur."

The monster in the island were classified by five levels and the strongest being level 5. A monster of the fifth level would be stronger than most elite recruits

Each level has a different score and the highest level gave 5 points.

While looking at the screen, Z could see the whole process of Naruto playing around with opponent.

"His power is good and maybe better than most of the camp recruits. It seems this child has changed a lot in a month. He really has high potential to achieve this much within a month, what do you think Garp?"

Z looked at Garp by his side, who just laughed at seeing a recruit actually rely on brute force, "I like him, my kind of guy."

"Hmm, let's watch more he has shown some skill but only the accumulation of three days will decide his future." Z muttered as he was used to talented people and even taught the three current admirals himself.

* * *

As he finished taking the horns Naruto felt danger approaching, he quickly jumped on to the tree and saw a giant bunny with long arms approaching.

"Man what's up with these weird ass animals." He muttered and took aim, and threw a dagger.

The dagger traveled very fast directly for the approaching beast's eye but it seemed to have sensed it coming and blocked it with its arm. It looked over where it came to find Naruto who was planning to throw more but suddenly the beast accelerated to insane speed and jumped high with its arms extended.

Naruto quickly jumped away from the place as he saw the beast hammer the place with its hands crushing it but it didn't want to give him any opportunity and followed.

The thing was fast and close to his level making it hard to fight it unfortunately it lacked combat skills. Naruto quickly took off the chains on his body and as he was passing by tress close by he threw the chains on both sides and the sharp ends were deeply embedded into the trees. The trees provided camouflage for the chains so that when the beast followed him it collided with the chains damaging its chest with the force of collision.

He followed it with his spear, spinning it and piercing the enemy through the heart as it fell. The body crashed into the ground while Naruto was on top of it and took out his spear that had sign of getting damaged. "Damn the thing was troublesome and even destroyed some of my daggers. It would be good if I could tame one like it, it really is something."

Z and Garp weren't concerned before but once they saw the bunny which was a level 4 monster the worried a bit but seeing Naruto's expression devoid of fear or concern they rained themselves to watch the battle.

"That was done very well, the beast had the advantage in physical except speed and he really showed some critical thinking ability." Z said as he looked at the screen.

* * *

In the forest Naruto sat down to take a breath and rest after such hard battles. But then he heard a sound from the bushes by the side.

"Come out!"

He knew it was not a beast but was surprised to the beautiful pink haired girl, Hina.

The girl that had warned him about danger of the island, he had good impression of her so he was not worried she might be up to something devious.

Hina wasn't far away and when she heard sound made by a battle she directly came over. Her hands were on the gun she looked vigilant while coming out of the bushes just to see a dead Antylamon. She froze for a moment then looked extremely shocked. 'Isn't this one of the strongest monster in island?'

Hina was different then Naruto. She not only had an early understanding of the combat assessment but also at the monster that may appear on the island. Maybe she won't remember the weak monsters but she wouldn't mistake the strong ones.

For a long time Hina stayed still. Because she focused on the brown back ape she didn't pay attention to Naruto until she recovered from the shock. When she recovered she looked Naruto and asked while showing her surprise

"How?"

Naruto just pointed at his spear.

When she saw what he pointed at she knew he had done it, "Hina apologizes for thinking you were too weak to survive and congrats on the kill, it's one of the strongest monsters here."

Hina thought to herself that even if she encountered a level 3 monster she could only retreat not to mention this level 4 beast, her view of Naruto had transformed in just a moment.

"Why don't you sit down and join me for a meal, this looks strong it should provide us with required nutrients." Naruto said as got up and started dismantling the corpse to barbecue it.

"Thanks, Hina was feeling hungry and would have to hunt again with this feeling."

"No problem. Having company is always welcome, do wish to join my group we can work together and later after the training as well. You seem like a nice and honest person, and I like people like that." Naruto said without much thought speaking honest opinion.

"Hina will think about." Hina muttered looking at the somewhat attractive male in front of her.

"But shouldn't we move or else this will attract many beasts to this place." Hina said after thinking about the situation.

"Don't worry, that's what I intend to. It's better than looking for them."

"Are you confident in such a claim, Hina might have to re-consider your sanity."

"Haha, if you want you can leave you know but that is a choice to be made and will decide everything for later."

Hina thought about the words carefully and realized what it meant, "Ok, Hina will trust you but once the situation looks terrible Hina is running without looking back."

The duo ate in silence while Naruto played around with plants to prepare for the enemies. After an hour or so a bloody Roar suddenly came out from the surroundings.

Almost on instinct Hina readied her sword and pistol, looking around while Naruto got up and gave her a something to chew on. He then threw some powder into the surroundings which he said was paralyzing poison.

"Get ready, let the slaughter party start." Naruto said with excitement.

Hina looked at the bushes and a giant wolf three or four time larger than a normal one came out with many following behind . It was a Level 3 monster, Giant Green Wolf.

Hina could feel the pressure form the situation but looking at his back assured her that they can fight and so the fight for survival or just points started until dawn leaving corpse lying here and there. The duo had disappeared from the scene to cleanse themselves to not attract a level 5 beast or group of level 4's.

* * *

Three days passed by fast and the time for the assessment was finally over. The Marine's siren resounded all over the island. So all recruits stopped their actions and walked out of the forest.

The numbers of monsters in the forest were significantly reduced and in the last day almost all low leveled monsters disappeared and the other more powerful monster were hunted by teams of recruits and killed together.

Gradually the recruits began to come out of the forest and most people had their clothes torn apart.

This time there were no casualties but most of them were only injured.

This is far better than fighting against pirate's and if they really did fight with pirates in this combat assessment then probably there will be high level of casualties.

Soon half a day passed and the warships finally returned to headquarter.

In the square Of the Marineford, In addition to some heavily injured recruits all the other recruits were gathered here. Seeing that the announcement of the result still didn't appear, all the recruits started whispering.

"How many did you hunt?"

"I killed at least three level 3 monsters as for level 1 and 2, I killed too many that I don't know."

"I hunted a Level 4 monster."

Another recruit said in disdain as each level between monster mean that its strength is many times stronger and many times the score too.

This sentence made many of the surrounding recruits surprised and many revealed trace of envy as they didn't meet any level 4 monsters and even if they did they could only escape.

"Hey who do you think will come first?"

"It must be Drake as I heard that he killed a level 5 monster."

Hearing this most recruits breathed cold air, Drake was too strong.

He is absolutely getting into the elite camp.

Many people looked at Drake and couldn't help revealing an expression of awe.

And at this time foot step could be heard so all the recruits quieted down and all of them looked up.

"Scores has been counted, your actual assessment result will be published now."

All the recruits stared fixedly at the curtain to see their own name and see their achievement. Some people were relieved and some weren't willing to look.

And after seeing their own result the recruits started to look up and they still didn't find the name they want to find.

Those recruits were surprised suddenly a voice came.

"I will read the top ten names of the recruits."

Standing there the rear admiral said in a serious tone and then he signaled to the Marines behind him to put down the curtain and the snail, and took out a list.

The recruits began to hear familiar names.

"Tenth, Saul!"

"Ninth, Hugh!"

"…"

Continuously reading the names, the recruits didn't seem surprised. Apparently they expected the same.

"Fourth, Hughes!"

With the ranking getting higher and higher the tone of the rear admiral started to slow down too and after he finishes saying a name he paused.

Hearing the name Hughes, the recruits seemed to be surprised as they didn't expect him to be fourth.

Hughes is strong and should've been able to enter the top three.

"It might be a little strange."

The rear admiral ignored their discussion and his eyes swept in front of the recruits and continued to read.

"Third, Drake!"

When this name was out all recruits turned silent, not only that Drake himself was stunned.

Drake … Is just third place.

Drake didn't use all of his strength but even so to be in the third place is out of his expectations.

"Hey, is this a joke?"

"Isn't there a mistake?"

For them Drake was already recognized as the strongest and not just the fifth group strongest But all the ordinary camp groups.

And now that Drake is ranked third?

There has to be something wrong.

"Quiet down!"

The rear admiral saw that the situation was going out of control frowned and yelled loudly.

The rear admiral facing those eyes he smiled a bit in his heart although he looked serious but in fact when he first looked at the result he also couldn't calm down.

"Second, Hina!"

After this declaration all the recruit had surprise in their eyes and couldn't believe this.

"Hina scored more than Drake?"

"Although Hina is strong but … More than Drake. This is not possible right?"

Many recruits had an incredible look on their faces.

However In the fifth group other then Drake there is also Hina and her scoring more than Drake was still a possibility.

Just … Who come in first place then?

All the recruits had a name that came to their mind which wasn't on the list and wasn't announced either but then rejected the idea.

"The first place … Menma!"

Silence.

Dead silence.

It was silent that if you dropped a pin you could hear it touch the floor.

All the recruits looked at each other .They all suspected that they didn't hear right and wanted to confirm.

They wanted to riot at this news as it seemed impossible but they realized Menma had no connections and might have been hiding his abilities to make a show.

* * *

"The first one Menma come with me."

"Yes."

Naruto was really excited to finally learn something that will show him the path to the strength he desired. He had long wanted practice Haki and that now was possible as Z will guide him in that aspect.

After nodding, Naruto directly followed behind Z.

Z with Naruto entered a small looking practice field at the side of the square and closed the door.

In the small room there were only two people present, Naruto and Z.

"Who trained you?"

Standing in front of Naruto, Z asked.

"No one, I trained by myself"

"Hmm, you are a talented boy indeed if you can do such without any formal training."

"Thank you but I will be happy to receive instructions about Haki and Rokushiki."

Hearing Naruto mentioning Haki, Z's eyes flashed. In his view the boy was qualified to learn Haki already.

So Z simply told Naruto the method of training in Haki.

Haki practice isn't something one can learn instantly. He will need to train step by step with Z's personal guidance. After talking a bit about Haki Z paused a bit so that Naruto could remember and understand what he said then continued to speak.

"Before learning Haki I suggest you learn About the Marine six powers." Z said that and Naruto nodded in agreement.

As Naruto's attention was on him, Z demonstrated the different techniques and then gave simple explanation for the different techniques.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

yes, this was inspired by a chinese fanfic so the beginning is similar and changes after awhile to a completely different direction as i didn't bother reading more than 20 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are a very talented child and probably already understand the gist of the techniques but if there is something you're not clear about you can ask for help."

"Thank you sir, I will enquire if I have a need and I want to say that I am very grateful such an opportunity." Naruto said in a formal tone

"Very well, you can leave and tell Hina to come over." Z said as he observed Naruto.

Naruto nodded and walked out of the place, he walked to Hina who seemed to be standing alone as most of the recruits were guys.

"Hina you are being called. When you are done with this, do come to my place. I wish to be friends and we can help each other out." Naruto said in gentle manner with a friendly smile.

Hina was already grateful for Naruto's help, "Hina will definitely visit. Hina believes you will be a great help to Hina's progress."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence and I really like your voice, it's cute." Naruto said as he headed towards Drake.

Hina felt flattered at his compliment and walked to the room while shaking her head at such thoughts.

"What do you want Menma?" Drake asked with some annoyance

"I was thinking of us working together, how that sounds. You are strong and I am strong but together it will be better."

"Not interested, you have not proved you are stronger than me but a better hunter. When the time comes for one on one fight we will see."

"Why wait that long, I am willing to fight you next month. I want to give you an opportunity to learn the new skills and we can show each other, which one of us is really better overall." Naruto said with his battle intent leaking

"That sounds like a challenge Menma, don't regret this day as I will be giving you a really good beat down for this loss." Drake had wide smile on his face which scared the close by recruits.

"Haha, we will see now won't we." Naruto said as he laughed at a joke and left towards his place.

"Hah, that bastard's f-ing crazy but I like it." Drake muttered and sat down to wait for his turn.

The recruits still remaining in the area were getting excited at what they heard and were vocal about.

"Who do you think will win?" "I can't believe he dared to challenge Drake, is he really that strong?" and many other things were sad but most popular opinion was that Drake would definitely win. The news spread and even bets were made on who would win.

* * *

Naruto walked leisurely to his courtyard while thinking of Haki which had been quite easy to grasp, as Observation Haki was just like his chakra sense plus Sage sensing and Armament Haki was just like chakra enforcing which is something he was quite used to like breathing while Conquerors Haki reminded him of Killer intent used with chakra.

Even though he knew the details it would take some work. As for the Rokushiki they required high physical stats and reminded him of Might Gai and his fighting style. This martial art was not really anything hard to learn just need the required physical capabilities, except that one technique Paper arts.

'That really fricking weird how do you make your body like paper? Man the body structure are just messed up, let's handle the other first though I think I can adjust to it as it is about dodging.' Naruto thought while scratching his head.

'I can focus on Haki without requiring physical energy so I will do so after the physical exercises. Let's start with learning Soru and then follow it with Shigan to train the fingers and Tekkai but for that I need help.' Naruto thought as he readied himself and kicked the ground, cracks appeared while he sprang forward.

He disappeared from one place to the one end and was about to collide with the wall but stopped. 'Not good, the power was scattered and the effect was lower. And it's really putting pushing pressure on my legs such a good training to strengthen my legs.' He thought while starting against while other had trouble with the speed increase Naruto was already used to higher speeds, even if his eyes needed to develop once again but his instincts guided him well.

He continued to practice for hours as he progressed without trouble but after so much abuse his legs could not take it and he collapsed to the floor where everywhere you could see cracks from the training.

'Man the courtyard has been ruined, I will have to fix this later but for now we are still not done.'

Naruto thought while sitting down with his legs stretched in front of him and he closed his eyes. He opened his senses to the extreme to find the same feeling he was used to, he waited in the darkness. Time ticked by with Naruto not seeing anything but he did not give up and just breathed out and sank further into his meditation, finally after some time he was able to sense the birds sitting on the trees in the courtyard.

'Good, it would be so annoying if I couldn't even replicate something that I did all the time. Now it's just started and needs some time to develop it into something really powerful.' Naruto thought as he dragged himself to the medicine closet and got a jar from the lower drawer.

It was a jar with green liquid and he poured some of it on his hands and rubbed his hands to get the liquid to cover all of it. He put the jar back and then dragged his body t the metal poles installed for training, it was time for training Shigan.

Naruto did not hesitate and stabbed his fingers into the pole at full strength which he could deliver in such a position, which is lying on the floor without the support of his legs.

He continued doing it while his fingers were stinging and was turning red, he could feel his bones creaking and fracturing but he still repeated the movements. The liquid was a medicine that would help with recovery and strengthening of the body while his body would also do its best in healing.

"Damn this hurts like a bitch." Naruto muttered through labored breaths and a wicked smile.

"This is definitely good practice wonder if Hina would be willing to copy it." Naruto said as he stopped after some hours. He had broken all his fingers so he dragged himself to the bath tub with his palm, which was filled with medication that he had poured before starting training. Naruto with some difficulty took of his clothes showing the weights underneath his clothes and jumped into the bath.

"Splash"

He got his head out of the liquid and took a relaxing position where most of his body was submerged.

"Man these things are really annoying would have been better if I had the seals now I have to waste money and time to actually train with weights." He muttered his complains to the world

"But even then this practice should be useful and by the end of the year, I should have the strength I had when I was 14 in the previous world except for the speed. DAMN my stats were atrocious before I became a sage and the war happened."

"Hmm, so relaxing." Naruto dozed off from the fatigue as he had already planned a short nap.

As he slept Naruto's body healed the damage and grew stronger breaking through the limits, no damage was left leaving behind a body that was at full potential.

After 4 hours he woke up and got out from the tub, and washed his body with water and soap. Then he wore new set of clothes and ate something, military rations as he didn't care about cooking at the moment.

When he was finished eating, Naruto meditated and practiced observation Haki for awhile then he started training Armament Haki. He tried imagining chakra type energy covering his finger first, as he wanted something small to start with. The process took some time but as his spirit or soul was used to this act, the armament Haki came easily to Naruto. The soul was of the strongest being in existence before death so from the start he was able to cover his arm but how strong was it he couldn't tell but it was success nonetheless.

While he was celebrating in his mind he heard the knocking of the door to his place.

"Naruto, it's me Hina."

He was surprised at her appearance and went to open the door.

The door opened and he found an excited looking Hina, he indicated for her to come in and she waltz in.

They both sat down opposite each other in his room with a table between them with some herbal mixture. "So what is it Hina, it's not like I don't appreciate your presence but this fast."

"Do not misunderstand, It because you left so quickly without hearing the announcement that Hina had to visit. Get ready tomorrow we will be leaving to the Elite section, Hina didn't want you to make a bad impression on the instructor as such Hina came here at once. You may thank Hina for Hina's kindness."

"Thanks Hina you did well but let me ask something actually important, how much of what Z showed and said did you understand?" Naruto said teasingly.

"Hina expected much but came up short on understanding it. Hina may need more explanations and examples, what about you." Hina said with a serious expression.

"I am doing all right and can help you just like I told you before. Become mine Hina." Naruto said in a dramatic manner, playing around with the young girl.

"Awawa, Hina thinks that is too fast so Hina shall decline. As for the help you offered Hina shall accept gratefully." Hina said with a tinge of embarrassment

"Well that's good. I need to rest so see you tomorrow Hina."

Hina got up from her seat and extended her hand which Naruto took for a handshake, "The drink was nice Naruto and I hope to see you tomorrow. Good night."

"You too" Naruto said as Hina was leaving and after she had exited his place Naruto decided to rest.

* * *

The next day fifteen recruits lined up behind Z as they had been promoted to elite camp. The camp grounds were completely separate so they had change locations.

"Those that heard their names are to be promoted to the elite camp now follow me." Z said after reading the list of the fifteen recruits to follow him.

After joining the Elite camp the difference would be huge as they would be training under Z which might be even better than training under the current admirals. Those who weren't chosen glanced enviously at Naruto and the others leaving until the instructors dispersed them.

* * *

Z took the fifteen recruits all the way into the huge fortress of the Marineford at the top level of this huge fortress is the place for the captain commander of all the Marine's officers as well as where all those admirals reside and also the highest level conference room. And all the way down there is the intelligence agencies and so on.

In the second floor of the fortress is the elite camp training ground and also Z's office. They walked all the way to the second floor of the fortress and whenever someone saw Z they will salute him out of respect. Through a few corridors came a wide hall and this very hall is the famous elite camp.

The practice and even the spar were on completely different level from before. As Z entered the hall all the elite recruits stopped what they were doing and saluted Z respectfully.

Naruto glanced at the training field with interest to see if there were any worthy people, his eyes were attracted to one of them the one known as Smoker with the logia fruit.

Just like how Naruto and the others were looking at the elite camp members the elite camp members were also observing them.

"Well, finally new comers?"

"Yeah, newbie's to beat."

"Finally I won't be the weakest."

"Teacher Z brought them over so they should be the new comers."

Some people looked at Naruto and the others and chuckled.

Another person smiled suddenly and said" Don't underestimate them, this time I heard there is some recruit called Drake. He's supposed to be really strong not necessarily any of us could win against him."

"Are you joking? I can't win against a newcomer? Maybe if they all come at me together." Some recruits in the elite camp smiled shaking their heads as they didn't believe what one of them said.

* * *

"Here is where all of you will stay. The things you used to have are all brought here and from now on you will call me teacher Z."

Z turned to the veterans of the elite camp and nodded to them indicating for them to resume practice. Then he turned to Naruto and the others and said.

"The elite camp is different from the ordinary camp. Here you are the elite of the Marine although you are still recruits you have officially graduated from the Marine Academy."

"So there won't only be my special training but also real combat mission. Not training or assessment but a real fight against pirates."

These words were very awe inspiring but also made the atmosphere around them turn serious.

After a while Z finally talked again with a bit lower voice and introduced the differences between the elite camp and the ordinary camp and especially focused on the elite camps graduation rules.

The graduation rules were completely different from the ordinary camp. To graduate you just have to apply for it.

After applying for the graduation there will be an assessment and as long as they have the strength of an ensign there won't be a problem. They would be ranked based on their graduation assessment and as long as they pass the assessment if they did poorly they will get the rank of Ensign and if they did a good job then they will be ranked higher and the highest is lieutenant commander.

"When to apply for a graduation is up to you but it can't be more than three years!"

"If you have not applied for graduation by then or didn't pass the assessment then you will be forced to graduate and won't be granted any rank you will just be a normal soldier."

Z paused a little and then said lightly.

"However from the beginning my elite camp so far never has a case when one became an ordinary soldier or an ensign and I hope no one would appear within you"

* * *

"That is all for now, you are all dismissed. Training starts now so join your seniors and prepare yourselves for the practical mission which will be in month." Z said as he walked away.

The recruits shocked at the statement, they had expected a longer time before real combat mission but it was so near. They started talking with each other with hushed tones except for Naruto, Hina and Drake.

"This is going to be fun." Naruto muttered to Hina and Drake who were nearby. 'Finally I can give justice to those scum that pollute the world. I was feeling the withdrawal effects.'

"Hina agrees it is better to have real combat training or else it will be difficult to handle human targets otherwise."

"Hmph Don't talk to me Menma, I still haven't forgotten my loss." Drake muttered with annoyance while walking towards the training grounds and the others followed.

"Let's go." Naruto said to Hina as he also walked towards the grounds.

Once the recruits entered the training grounds some of the seniors had gathered with malicious intents that could be seen on their faces, it seems they wanted the newbie's to know their place.

Out of the group one senior walked out, he was quite tall with a buffed up appearance and tattoos.

"Hey green horns" He said in a loud voice filled with provocation.

"Which one of you weaklings is Drake? My name is Adam Dudley and I am here to show your place in the elite camp so get your ass out here." Adam said while pointing with his hand.

"I am Drake, so you want to show me my place. Let's do this, I was feeling really frustrated already." Drake said with excitement.

"Oh we have someone with balls here boys, let's see how I crush them." Adam laughed.

"Come, let's see how much of that was bark and how much is bite." Adam said as he turned to the training ground where the crowd separated making room for the fighters to combat.

"Man that newbie is done for; he should not have accepted Adam's challenge."

"Yeah, poor guy is going to be in infirmary for a week after this beat down."

The seniors talked with each other while Smoker looked on from far while lazily sitting down on the above floor fence.

On the other hand the newbie's were getting worried hearing the words of the seniors and were fearing for their own well being.

"How do you think this will go Menma?" Hina enquired

"Hmm, I can't really tell as I don't both fighters that well. But Adam has the advantage of stats and better training, from that he most likely will win."

Naruto said as he excused himself to approach Smoker who saw him approach, he looked at him lazily but didn't say anything.

"Hello My name is Menma Uzumaki; it's nice to make your acquaintance Smoker." Naruto introduced himself with a friendly tone but there was no response.

"Man you really need to talk or how are we going to be friends. If you don't talk I will push you down." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Smoker instantly sat down from his sleeping posture and warned, "You shouldn't play around with someone beyond level. I might have to send you to the medics otherwise."

"You will send me to the medics, I had like you try. But I am only here to make friends so if you don't want to, I will have to beat the friendship into you."

"Are you challenging me?" Smoker asked with genuine curiosity as he knew that the information about his fruit was well spread in the headquarters.

"Yes, no need to act surprised. I don't care about winning so give some experience in fighting Logia users."

"Hmm very well, don't blame for being ruthless. I would decline but higher ranked people can't decline challenges from lower rankers." Smoker said with a sigh while he went back to watching the drama below.

"Thanks for cooperating." Naruto said as he also took a seat to watch the fight.

* * *

Adam and Drake stood some distance from each other without any weapons as they didn't want serious injuries.

"Come at me, I will let you move first." Adam said showing that he didn't consider Drake a threat.

Drake didn't say a word and breathed out, and suddenly dashed forward intending to punch Adam in the chin with an uppercut. He had thought it would be avoided and he had to follow with another attack but he was mistaken as Adam took it head on and just laughed followed by a punch to Drake's guts.

The punch packed so much force that he was blasted out from the ring as the seniors were used to Adam's monstrous strength.

"Was that, you little shit? I thought you were worth more than this, I don't think you are even worth foreplay."

Drake had been stopped by the wall and was having trouble getting up from the strike, he was breathing hard from the sudden pain. He let his pain out with his breathe and calmed his nerves, now that he knew what was Adam's game he could try better.

"Oh still trying, hope you can entertain me or else." Adam warned with a smile.

Drake declined to make a comment and just approached cautiously, and decided he had no way of winning this way as he was more used to fighting with an axe or a sword. The physical stats difference was on Adam's side so he to win he had to that.

"You have pushed me to do this, don't regret." Drake said as he started transforming and he turned into a green dinosaur.

"Man you got me excited now, a fruit user at least you are not logia. That would be cheating." Adam didn't seem one bit scared at the transformation while the other recruits were very surprised as Drake had never shown this form.

Drake roared and rushed at Adam intending to bash him with his head which made Adam move for the first time and he dodged the attack which Drake followed it with a tail whip but unfortunately his move was slower as Adam cocked back his arm and punched his body hard.

Drake had not expected much damage from the attack but it seems Adam was not just a normal person, the punch packed so much force that made his giant form lift from the ground while his ribs had been fractured.

"Damn still worthless, you little f. But you can happy as you made me move." Adam cursed as he walked towards Drake to do more damage but before he could do that a dagger came at him with high speed which he caught effortlessly.

"Who was the shit for brain that threw this?" Adam shouted while looking back and saw Naruto standing on the upper floor.

"Come down here you f, nobody interferes with my greetings."

"Not interested, why not fight later as I have an appointment with my friend here." Naruto said in carefree tone.

"Oh, now..." Adam was about to continue when he saw Smoker was the one Naruto was pointing at.

"You lucky bastard, next time I will show you the gates of death." Adam said in annoyance while withdrawing as the other recruits tried to help Drake who just pushed them away.

Drake transformed back to his human form with a look that would kill, he had been completely beaten by the senior without any chance to retaliate. He decided to watch the next match just to make himself better and see how strong Naruto was.

"Well Smoker lets have some fun shall we, I hope you are not lazy when you fight."

"Who said we were friends, as for the spar let's do this I don't want to waste more time on it." Smoker glared at Naruto and jumped down to the lower floor and walked to the training ground followed by Naruto.

They both took their place while the recruits made more space as Smoker had allowed Naruto to use his weapons.

"Thanks for this Smoker."

"It doesn't make a difference, unless you know Haki or have sea stone weapon then you will never touch me."

"Well let's start than, as it doesn't seem you are coming then I shall oblige." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Naruto jumped back and threw multiple daggers at Smoker who just stood there and the daggers pierced through him without any damage.

"Interesting" Naruto muttered as he circled Smoker and thought the name was just freaking indicator for his ability, smoke body.

He had finished of the daggers so he decided to see how fast the conversion is or is it automatic. Can he hit Smoker before he turns into smoke or not. Naruto took out his sword and dashed forth while opening his senses to any incoming move, and he felt it an attack coming at him from an unusual angel which he dodged and proceeded to slash Smoker.

Smoker took the hits with a problem but the only thing that surprised him was that Naruto was dodging his attacks even though they were not at his full strength, they were not like the usual attacks.

"It seems it really is pointless attacking you, Smoker. Such an unfair advantage!"

But it didn't show on his face as he put back his sword and took out the chains, he decided to try out the idea that pooped in his head. Once the chains unraveled to the ground, he started spinning using all his strength while the recruits retreated even further to avoid any hit.

With the chains moving at speeds that broke the sound barrier with ease the body Smoker that had been hit and tuned into smoke was being attracted to the storm created by Naruto.

"Enough playing around" Smoker muttered in his smoke form and hit Naruto with a kick which sent him crashing into the wall while the chains slipped his grip.

"Gahh"

Naruto felt some pain but he had already started using Tekkai and had lessened the damage by hardening his muscles, even then he needed a lot more practice.

"That was weak." Naruto got up and muttered.

"Oh" Smoker uttered before deciding it was time to show the newbie not to mess with him. He sent in fast and showered him in attacks but Naruto just laughed while he endured even though he had crumpled to the ground.

"You are one crazy bastard Menma but I like your spirit, let's get along." Smoker said as he left leaving Naruto with fractures all over his body and on the ground.

Drake felt that he had been a coward watching Naruto not even back down against someone impossible like Smoker, he felt like Naruto was worthy rival and left to get himself healed.

The recruits dispersed leaving Naruto with Hina who was helping him to the infirmary, "Why did you have to be so careless Menma, this could cause long lasting injuries. You made Hina worry a lot." She said with concern apparent in her voice.

"It was needed, it's good practice. You should try it out if you want to master Tekkai." Naruto said with a painful laugh.

"That's too dangerous! And stop talking."

"Haha, you have to take risks if you want to be truly strong or else you will just be mediocre. Also take me to my place here in the dorm, I have medicine to help mu injures."

"What you are talking about its better to go to the official one."

"No you either get me there or I am getting their myself." Naruto said while intending to push her away.

"Okay you crazy man, Hina will get you to your room just don't complain to Hina when you cause yourself harm." Hina said in an annoyed tone as she walked him to his place.

Once they got there Naruto asked her to fill the bath tub with water and pour in the herbal liquid in the drawers that had been brought here by the workers. As that was done he asked her to help him take of his shirt and pants, then put him in the tub.

Hina while looking really embarrassed accepted his request for helping her in the previous test, "This is the last time Hina does this for you Menma, don't dare ask for it again." Hina warned leaving him there while she went to start training.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	3. Chapter 3

The next day like always Naruto woke up before dawn for his personal training, he felt energetic from the healing and his body breaking through its previous limits. "What a man has to do to become stronger." Naruto muttered with a sigh as he cleaned his face getting ready for his workout, just as he had done the previous day he focused on practicing Soru and Shigan along with the different Haki.

As he was invested into his training he sensed someone nearby coming to his place.

"Knock"

"You can come in Hina"

Hina didn't say anything entered the courtyard for personal training it was not big but enough, she found Naruto shirtless in his boxers.

"Menma please cover up, Hina does not like this." She said in strict voice

"Hina you will have to get used to this and even nakedness as you can never know when a fight might happen. It is your choice." Naruto replied while still greasing his body with medicine.

She frowned but nodded, "So what does Hina have to do start training?"

"That is simple go pick up the jar, strip and put the medicine on your body like me. Then you follow what I tell you to do." Naruto said with a smile he expected the girl to decline but he was proven wrong as she did what he said any word though she showed some discomfort.

"I am impressed at your dedication so I will not let you down. That medicine will help you heal as you can see I fine now." Naruto said then did Soru, disappearing from her sight and stopping at the other end of the courtyard.

"After that do this after you have done your stretches, as it will help you make your body stronger." Naruto said with a gentle smile.

"Menma you can already do Soru, how?" Hina was shocked at what she had witnessed, they had only been informed two days ago and he had already learnt it.

"This is nothing but making yourself even faster to keep up with the strong monsters in the world more training is necessary."

"What do you aim for, Hina is curious?"

"To be the strongest" Naruto said without hesitation even though that was just part of it.

"That is a great undertaking but Hina wishes to try as well." She said with a smile as she liked the image.

"Well than let's get to work. Stretch and then copy my movements for Soru, I will do so slowly for your sake."

"Thank you" Hina said with genuine feelings as she stretched her body to take all the sleep away while Naruto was practicing Soru and using daggers to attack imaginary enemies.

From her sight she could see his muscled body move like it was dancing from here to there as she was unable to completely follow, the weight he had worn on his legs, arms and chest along with the boxer were the only thing he wore.

After she had done stretching for 5 minutes, she saw Naruto moving in slow motion for her to copy so she tried to do so but as expected it wasn't so simple.

Naruto realized that even after some tries she was failing to completely launch herself so he walked towards her, "Hina let me help you."

Naruto said as he went behind her and without any consideration touched her naked body, which sent shock throughout her body. "What are you doing?" She said with outrage as she backed away.

"I was going to help you position yourself in the right manner. You should get used to such things if you want to improve; we are fighters/ marines such things are for normal people." Naruto said in a confident tone which conveyed how actually believed every word he said.

Hina glared at Naruto who just looked at her innocently, she sighed as the situation made her look like the perverse one. "Okay but if you do anything else, Hina will do that."

"Haha, don't worry Hina I give you my word." Naruto said with a laugh as he got closer to her, his hands manhandling her and changing her poses. His hand flew around her naked skin almost causing her to moan but she still improved as she saw the right method but her thoughts were getting muddled from having been caressed so delicately.

Naruto left her flushed and capable while she resumed training alone; Naruto also went back to his own training. 'Man, I need some better weapons. Without chakra I will have to always buy new ones, it's a drag.'

Naruto thought about the weapons when he remembered the spring training, 'I will need to buy some springs to make the equipment to train resistance and increase my speed and striking capabilities.'

* * *

They both trained for an hour while Naruto was still able to move, Hina had completely collapsed and was in intense agony which he could hear. Naruto with painful steps dragged himself to Hina and managed to pick her up in a princess carry which caused her to groan in pain as he moved her body.

"Isn't it nice, friends enjoying training like this is the best." Naruto said with a forced smile as it was hard to move his facial muscles when his body was protesting so much, with snail paced steps Naruto arrived at the bath tub where he dumped Hina unceremoniously causing her to claw her way to the surface at the sudden encounter with a liquid.

"You ass, I will…" She couldn't continue as she felt the pain in her body and shut her mouth to stop from screaming.

Naruto also joined in and made space so that they both were in opposite sides but it was getting uncomfortable like this so Naruto moved behind Hina, "I will help your body relax and take out the pain, trust me you need this."

Hina didn't have the strength to protest as Naruto changed their position, with her sitting in front of him between his legs while he stretched out his body completely sticking to her and massaging the knots. As he continued she couldn't contain herself and finally moaned from the relaxation, which came out seductively that after so much interaction with an attractive female body little Naruto reacted by standing strong.

Hina could feel the hard and hot thing touching her ass, "Menma.." she said through gritted teeth.

"Hina this is a normal reaction for people our age and if I didn't react like this then something would be actually wrong." Naruto said with a straight face without any embarrassment while Hina was red with shame and anger.

She tried moving out but Naruto held her within his grasp, "Let Hina go, you bastard. You are taking advantage of Hina."

"Relax Hina, if I wanted I could have already done worse. This the Marines headquarter do you actually believe anyone would be that stupid." Naruto said in soothing tone as he didn't want her to get hurt.

"If you leave now you would cause irreversible damage to your body. After this you can leave and when you are sure of the benefits it is your choice to come back or not."

Hina heard the words which were completely sincere and she could feel no lust in his words or demeanor, "Okay Hina will trust you for now."

Both enjoyed the time in the bath while Hina dosed off, Naruto got out and put her on his bed while going back to training Shigan, as he had already trained the observation Haki he tried armor Haki with his training.

Naruto cocked backed his arm and stabbed the steel pole which was thick as average man with his blackened hand, his fingers pierced through it like butter but he could feel the Haki waver since it was the first actual use. 'It is really good, that would have required a lot of effort with my current strength. I need something harder to practice with.'

Naruto thought as he found that the steel poles were getting really useless in providing the required pressure. 'But it will have to do for some time now though I will have to find something else to practice Haki on.'

Naruto continued his training of Shigan without Haki until he felt it was time and took a short break, and ate some fruits and drank an energy drink. After half an hour he woke Hina, who felt refreshed after the short nap.

"Hina its time for the morning run let's go." Naruto said gently as he waved his hand in front of her.

Hina looked at Naruto in front of her and felt she owed him an apology for what she had accused him for, as she could feel that her body had improved even if it was by a little bit for now but she could see the benefit. Hina stood up and cleaned her face, "Menma, Hina apologizes for the misunderstanding."

"No biggie, let's go now." Naruto said as he started running forcing Hina to run as well behind him.

* * *

The two arrived at the training field where the others had gathered, Naruto walked up to Smoker who was standing alone, "Hey Smoker, how you doing?"

Smoker looked towards the energetic voice with slight surprise, "Color me surprised, I did not think you would be here today."

"What can I say, nothing keeps the Uzumaki down." Naruto said with a smile, 'Even death'.

"I can see that, so if I saw you are going to challenge me again today would I be wrong."

"Well you would be wrong for now, as I am interested in fighting everyone so today its going be our large friend there." Naruto said in a loud voice pointing at Adam.

Adam heard what Naruto said and walked up to him, "Yo little man, you really got some balls of steels. I like ya, so let's have some fun later." He said as he slammed his hand on his back with large force that Naruto had to put some effort in so that he wouldn't fall.

"Haha" Adam laughed as he went his way.

"That man is vulgar as ever and simple in his approach, don't think of him as bad it's just his way of interacting with people. We can be called as friends, even though it's not that much like normal people."

"I know, I am good at reading people and he doesn't strike me as bad but someone who can get really cruel when lost in battle." Naruto said as he turned towards Smoker.

"Got any other friends or are we two your only friends."

"When did the blonde ad pinky get to be my friends, you have to take your time and earn it."

"Hmm, don't mind the details we are set for life bro." Naruto said as if he heard nothing in opposition while Hina just shook her head at her new friend.

They talked for some minutes and stopped when they saw Z approaching, the whole place quiet down and everyone was standing in attention.

Z stood at the fore front and observed the students, "Today there is good news for you all, we have been authorized to use the X metal for training purpose. For this who don't know, X metal is a metal that has higher weight than any known material per gram and durable enough to handle punishment. We have been provided armors made of the metal and weapons so suit up and start running."

Naruto was feeling great joy at the announcement, 'My problem seemed to have been solved, and the world must be on my side. Thank you, I will not give up.' Naruto said inside his head as he picked up the heavy armor pieces and was only able to put the chest price before he completely gave up, 'It's not even that thick but so heavy.'

On the other hand Hina could only wear the bra piece which was a lot smaller than his showing the limitation of her body. She grits her teeth and went to pick up another piece but Naruto intercepted her, "Don't force yourself, one step at a time."

Hina stopped and nodded before starting to run along with the others while Naruto wore the steel shoes increasing his burden a lot more that when he started running he was like a turtle.

Hina saw the slow Naruto and thought, 'Hypocrite' while smiling as she felt warm inside as it showed that someone cared for her.

* * *

Time flew by without stopping and month passed within the blink of an eye, within the month Naruto had progressed very far along with Hina. Their friendship had grown deeper and even Smoker, Adam and Drake had joined in making them into 5 man group.

The friendship was built on sweat and blood, and the strength of character shown by each that had impressed each other in their own perceptions. Other than that Naruto had managed to get some durable weapons while he had completely disregard the firearms until he could ask for higher level one as the standard ones were too slow and weak.

Naruto and Drake had become kind of like rivals, which was from Drake's perspective while Naruto didn't see it that way. So the battle had been cancelled when he had realized Naruto was tougher than him at the moment by watching him battle everyday and with some advice from Naruto he also employed similar method to train Tekkai.

The only thing he had to say when he tried it out, "Fuck, Bro you are a monster. How you take the beatings so patiently, I will never understand." That was what he said before he collapsed from the intense pain and Naruto had to drag him to his place to heal him and massage his body. This event grew their friendship and Drake grew to admire him for his skills and reliability.

They had all adapted to the elite camp and Naruto had been like a fish in water, as he came to know everyone within the month and was well liked. In this month Z had come to know Naruto and had been surprised beyond anything at what he had witnessed.

In a very wide Room that was Z's Office two people sat down.

"You mastered the marine martial arts within a month along with Haki?"

Z looked at Naruto in shock. Just now he had witnessed the brat utilizing the different techniques with ease and finesse along with observation Haki and Armament Haki.

Z did tell Naruto to practice Soru and Geppo but he thought that it would take him at least three months or maybe four to even bring it to beginner level but he had done beyond expectations as Naruto moved like an expert.

This made Z extremely shocked. Most of the techniques required extreme effort instead of talent to learn which meant Naruto had done inhumane training to get this stage.

Prior to this Z only thought of him as a slightly interesting kid but his perception had been changed through this event.

"Yes, it was interesting but not really a challenge. I am not the only one even Drake and Hina can use some of the techniques." Naruto answered non – chalantly.

"Even the two others, how?" Z was beyond surprised now, this was clearly a miracle.

"I helped them train and guided them with care; if the marines did that more people would actually have high level of skills."

"Ahh, how could I forget such a thing? Old age must have gotten to me, you are right but we do not have the luxury of asking our skilled officers to teach others and the retired ones would like nothing to with the job." Z said with a sigh and some melancholy, so many men died because they were not skilled and the enemy too strong but he would be allowed to force others to train recruits.

"No worries Teacher, it happens to everyone."

"Yes. Hmm, as you have shown high level comprehension and skill, I will let you ask for a reward." Z regained back his serious demeanor and asked.

"I do have something that I really require. Could I request for the Berenjena? The guns that are provided here are too inadequate." Naruto asked shamelessly

"You brat, where did you hear about that? With this request you might as well ask for the sky?" Z said with annoyance

"Teacher, a secret shared between people is a secret no more. Well I was just trying my luck, so could I get the Obelisk Mk 2." Naruto said innocently

"Damn kid, okay I will comply with that wish if in the coming practical mission you let me watch a good show."

"Okay, thank you teacher. I love you very much." Naruto said with such genuine emotion that people might take that seriously.

"Don't do that again"

"Yeah, I think that was laying it on too much." Naruto said while laughing

"Get lost brat, you have become too open." Z said in a joking manner, in this month the both of them had become closer as Naruto had shown qualities that he had liked.

"Okay teacher but I have another request. I wish to have my name changed in the records."

"That can be done but why?" Z asked curiously even though he felt the name was kind of ridiculous.

"The name shows the weakness of my past and carries with it only bad moments. I wish to cast off my weakness and not have people laugh when they hear my name."

"Very well so what's the new name?"

"Naruto"

"Pff, brat I thought you might change it to something edgy but another ramen topping. You are definitely your parent's son." Z said while forcing himself to stop laughing.

"Teacher, the name has two meanings. So it is Maelstrom and I will make sure that's what people will think when they hear it in the future."

"Hmm, well your choice. I will handle it but that's a good ambition so do your best." After that Naruto left the office as he had training to get back to.

* * *

Marine headquarter

Here in front of the huge fortress a large number of warships were docked and it looked like they were preparing for war. Many Maine soldiers were busy carrying a variety of items and getting ready for the upcoming departure.

This day is the day of the mission and now the elite camp members were boarding the ships as they will be going for the mission. In addition to those from the elite camp the other Marine officers and soldier are also accompanying to deal with navigation and other necessity as they will not participate in this mission.

"This world is so interesting and this would be the first time I see another island." Naruto muttered standing beside his group while onboard the ship.

Watching the vast sea while clenching his fist he murmured, "What scenery, I wonder when I will be able to look at this world from above." He said with a savage smile imagining the fated day which is meant to be.

"Naruto could you please stop letting out your bloodlust, it is really annoying." Smoker muttered lazily

"Hey, let him be this way the pussies can retreat." Adam laughed in approval

"Shit, you bastard can you not do that when you are so close. It really is not good for our health." Drake said while moving away from Naruto but Adam caught him in his arms.

"Where do you think you are going, stand here like a man? This good for you so be nice little boy." Adam said with a sinister smile which made him gulp and seize his movements.

Hina sighed at the usual occurrence, how these big babies stood each other when they were ready to fight always was a miracle. She didn't complain as she had already gotten used to these episodes where Naruto would be lost in his thoughts releasing intense bloodlust which she assumed was laced with Haki.

"Boys could you please just quiet down, Hina would like to enjoy the view peacefully." Hina said as she stood beside Naruto and touched his face in a gentle manner which seems wake him up from his reverie.

"Oh, forgot about you guys." Naruto laughed care freely, he was quite happy at the moment as he once again had friends and such an easy going life. 'This won't last for long, wonder how many of these friends of mine will stay by my side and how many would be sacrificed in the end like last time.'

* * *

They didn't have to wait long as Z boarded the warship after several minutes.

"Teacher Z."

"Teacher Z."

All those boarded on the warship saluted Z while he looked at the Marine navigator and asked.

"How is the preparation?"

"Still need to carry a barrel of water and we will be good to go."

"Good."

After nodding his head Z glanced at the veterans of the elite camp and then his eyes fell on Naruto, Drake and the others.

"As new comers had joined the elite camp, this mission will be less difficult than before. The goal is to travel to the south blue and destroy pirates that built a stronghold there."

"That pirate group has entered the red line but I don't know why they came back and started controlling everything there. The captain's reward is 63 million berry."

Hearing the simple introduction of Z, Smoker and the other veterans looked calm but Hina and the other new comers were surprised.

A reward of 63 million berry.

Such a guy, who returned from the red line which will let him become a small celebrity. They didn't expect that the first combat will be such a character but from Z's words this wasn't that hard of a mission.

The Marine elite and those ordinary one are completely different.

Z looked positively at the recruits.

For those who entered the elite camp this is their first confrontation with a pirate's group. So Z was very concerned about the performance of the new recruit, especially Naruto as he had been selected by him as a good seed who he wished to cultivate into a giant tree.

The first assessment was very eye catching but after all that was just training and in the face of blood, A real fight is completely different.

Those that experienced Blood baptism before joining the Marine are a few of a few.

Many recruits will get used to blood after the seventh or eighth battle and at first their hand will be shaking and they won't be able to fight normally.

Using 70% of his strength is good but using 100% very few will be able to do that.

"This is a real battle. There can be death at any time. The first battle will cause many injuries among new comers. Although I will interfere when there is a life threat but I don't want to encounter such situation. Understood?" Z said.

"Yes."

Almost all new comers, listening to the words of Z, their faces exposed how tense they were before responding.

The tension they were feeling is very different compared to the veterans and Naruto's who was only feeling excited at thought of bring down the hammer of justice, lustful desire some would say when they see his expression. He had really gone insane in his path and grown perverse through it, it seems like he would get hard in battle if it continued on.

Hina who was standing beside Naruto realized that he was letting out breath beside her neck, which shocked her, "Naruto please don't be so disgusting, Hina does not want see such a thing." She berated him but once he looked her at with eyes they were filled with desire shock went through her body and caused her to stagger.

Naruto controlled himself and helped Hina get her balance, "Sorry, I just thought you looked so beautiful in the sun light." He lied through his teeth hiding his true reason as he didn't want his future subordinates to call him mentally unfit, even then he did have positive feelings about her.

The response flustered her and she just moved away while he laughed silently to avoid attention. While Adam looked at him with a wide smile, he understood what it felt like. 'It seems we are lie brothers from a different mother.'

Z introduced the mission briefly while the warships left the dock.

"Do not fear, the more you show fear the more your performance will be affected."

"Do not worry; the veterans will protect the newcomers."

* * *

"It's really scary to fight against the pirates."

After Z left the elite camp veterans looked at Naruto and the other and said one after the other. Some talking seriously with worried expression, some joking as this was not their first time and some half joking showing their weak personality that needs to be fixed.

"Isn't it just fighting pirates?"

There are some who couldn't help but laugh. Still their eyes contain tension that they couldn't conceal. It seems simple but they will be fighting pirates for real this time after all.

"Grow some balls"

Adam who looked at the new comers and said jokingly "You people followed teacher Z's training for a month. Have some courage, you probably have the strength for the job …" He said before turning away to maintain his equipment.

* * *

On Half of the route to the south blue there won't be any pirates as all the pirate around here are at the Saboady Archipelago.

Very few pirates are willing to fight in this sea as this is too close the Marineford So anyone trying to fight will be asking for death.

* * *

On top of the warship, Z left his cabin. Just after coming out of the cabin he seemed to be ready to go downstairs back to his room then the next moment his face turned around suddenly to look at the other direction.

Oh?

On the ship other than Z the only one who had sensed the disturbance was Naruto was looking at the vast with a smile and his weapon ready to strike. The warship continued to move and suddenly two huge shadows could be seen. Ripples and waves begin to appear at the originally windless area of the sea.

Where the warship was moving to there were impressively two huge monsters fighting.

"Sea kings?"

The emergence of two giant sea kings alerted all the people boarding the warship as they come to the deck.

The two Sea kings continued their battle while stirring the whole sea and sending huge waves to all directions.

Witnessing this power all the people were in shock.

This part of the sea was supposed to be windless but the giant sea king fight produced wind. To the people on the warship this was an opportunity to witness such a unique fight except Naruto who not really interested in watching.

"Mr. Z we must make a detour."

Seeing those huge waves the Marines navigator said while looking at Z.

Z looked at the two giant sea king and suddenly looked at Naruto, he went to the deck where most recruits gathered then shook his head.

"No need."

"In this world many people use the devil fruit ability and forget about the strength in their bodies."

Z's voice despite the waves was clear in the ears of each elite. Those who were still watching the sea kings fight turned their heads toward him.

Z looked away from the two sea kings and continued to say.

"Whether you have a fruit or not you should pay attention to practicing the body. Even without a devil fruit you can become strong."

"So you do not have to be obsessed with the devil fruit ability and wanting to obtain a strong devil fruit. Physical strength is not any less powerful then those devil fruits."

Speaking to here Z looked at Naruto and slowly raised his hand.

Seem his doing this so all the recruits could see as he decided it was a moment to teach his students the reality of life.

Humm!

When Z made a fist a strange atmosphere suddenly wrapped around his first and suddenly his fist turned black like ink and was shiny.

Armament Haki

whiz!

The next moment Z figure suddenly flashed out from the warship he was faster than anyone could perceive except for Naruto who relied on Haki but even he knew that he would be able to react with his weak body. 'Faster than Lightning'

He directly appeared beside the two sea kings, this scene s shocked all the newbies that were in the warship and the two sea kings. Z punched one of the sea kings with a boom then turned over to the other one and hit with another punch.

And with that the two sea kings were blasted quite a distance. With another wave of his hand he dissipated the force which would have caused the water to rise in waves.

Z didn't stay there and walked over in the air to the warship.

The sea gradually calmed down. All the people watching were shocked and awed by the display of power from Z.

"This is teacher's strength."

"The giant sea king were blown by a punch … This power is too incredible."

Some people eyes exposed their hope.

"If I can half the strength of teacher, it will be so awesome."

After this person talked someone was mocking him already.

"Half his power? You must be joking. Teacher Z is a former Marine admiral. Even half of his power is enough to turn the seas upside down."

While in Naruto's group they were all calm, ignoring the commotion except Adam and Naruto who showed some disappointment. "Hina can't believe you were about to jump of the ship, are you crazy." She reprimanded the duo who showed no remorse, while Naruto just hugged her and whispered, "I just wanted to show you my good side." Before laughing and turning away with Adam to handle the equipment as he had many this time leaving Hina red in the face at his shameless flirting.

* * *

Nothing like that happened for the rest of the journey.

This time's task is to pursue the pirates group Black Angel with a bounty of 63 million berry. That pirate Group retreated from the Redline and disappeared without a trace.

Until some time ago the Marine found traces of them in the south blue.

After careful investigations they found them six months ago as they established a small power in south blue on a prosperous island.

That island was a bustling commercial place. But the fact is those weren't merchant but a pirate group and they were dealing with arms and slave transactions.

When the Marine headquarter learned of this they were going to send some people there to exterminate them but Z picked the mission up.

At this moment Naruto and the others were standing at the deck of the warship, looking ahead where the island outline began to appear.

"When we land on the island all of you will wear the Marine uniform and if we encounter a pirate we need to block him from escaping. I don't need to teach you how to do that."

"Not only the captain has a 63 million bounty on his head but many other members have bounties over their heads too."

Z standing at the front of the warship deck looking awe-inspiring, he looked at the elite camp's member and said that.

Because each time they do the assessment for the elite camp only 10 to 20 people would be selected and coupled with the many people who wouldn't stay for three years in the camp The number of the elite camp counting Naruto and the group of new comers are about 40 people.

But every one of them wasn't ordinary as they represented the future powerful leaders chosen by the headquarters.

The warship slowly sailed toward the island. There was a lookout on the island and some of the observation posts saw a large warship sailing over which caused their faces to change.

"That is … Warship ?!"

"Is it just passing or ?"

"Anyway please inform the boss."

The people hurriedly went to inform their boss. The center of the island there was a large hotel, the appearance of the hotel was very luxurious but in the hotel underground many slaves were imprisoned.

Some of the slaves were dead some were struggling to wail but often fought for their meal. Their voices couldn't pass from the underground.

At this time, in the deepest room of the hotel two people sat face to face.

One of them was a young man with golden curly hair; he was the goal of this mission. The captain Ken Masters the other man was slightly old.

"This is the last one …"

At this time the golden haired man smiled while glancing at the old man and nodded.

At this time suddenly the golden haired man frowned from his waist took a den den moshi and asked.

"What happened ?!"

"Boss, Bad news. The Marines are here!"

Hearing this sentence Ken's face changed and asked.

"Are they coming to us?"

"Well … That's what it seems to be."

"Did we get exposed so soon?"

Ken's face instantly became ugly looked at the old man in front of him who was whispering "This is …"

"If you're already exposed then go deal with those Marines as soon as possible. This matter is not your responsibility so if we deal with them then master may not blame us."

"Yes."

* * *

On the warship, Z's figure had disappeared. They didn't know if he returned to his room or was already on the island all they knew is that he will be monitoring them.

Forty elite camp trainee including Naruto all descended on the island and were promptly surrounded by people pointing their guns to their faces.

In such a short time they mobilized their forces to surround them. Obviously the real island and the information they got on it were completely different.

"It seems that our Intel was still wrong … not a pirate group is hidden in the island but the whole island is disguised as normal Commercial Island. All of those on this island are pirates."

Looking at this scene the veterans face was slightly flashed with a little surprise but they didn't panic. They all had bloodthirsty smile on their faces, as they had gotten used to killing years ago.

On the other hand those who were holding guns looked at Naruto and the others in the elite camp had different weapons their formation is very loose and a few people only had firearms which made them surprised.

"It's not like an official Marine ship and why is there only a few of them."

"That uniform I have seen it before. It is … what trainee's wear."

They have only seen some trainees and they couldn't even maintain a military formation.

"It's weird … But we must defeat them. Destroy the Marines!"

As he said that, Naruto who couldn't hold himself back slashed with his sword with such a momentum that it caused wind blades to form heading for the pirates who were easily cut apart.

"Aah, so much better. Enough chit chat, let's kill the trash." Naruto roared and with that the battle started.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	4. Chapter 4

The ship started sailing towards Marineford once the recruits boarded and started relaxing while Z handled the other issues. Naruto excused himself and went back to his room which he shared with the three boys and took out a card along with a pair of gloves.

The gloves were far from ordinary as they gave off an ominous feeling. Naruto had picked it from the wreckage while the card represented money, 5 million to be exact.

"Thank you Ken, I will always remember you for this great service." Naruto muttered with a smile and snickered.

Naruto took off his armor and touched the gloves which started moving on their own as they tried to engulf him with strings that were sharp enough to cut iron.

'Oh, so feisty'

Naruto caught them both and whispered, "Surrender to me."

They continued to struggle and Naruto just put them on his hands. Once he did that he was pulled inside of his mind where he saw memories passing by, it was a story of a combat maid who loved her Naruto.

* * *

The maid's name was Arachne which was code name for her as she utilized steel wires. From the time she finished her training she had been in charge of a young Naruto's safety, the young Naruto was very innocent and naïve person.

As he grew up with these qualities people took advantage while she tried her best to protect him but her care was not enough. The young Naruto was heartbroken from the affairs of his fiancée whom he loved from childhood which led to thoughts of suicide. Arachne watched with tears as he harmed himself while telling her that he was okay in that beautiful voice.

This had her trying even harder, she thought it would be better for the stains on her Naruto's life to disappear so she assassinated them in the cruelest manner. But this was a mistake as her Naruto was taken as the prime suspect and attacks became common.

She apologized but he touched her cheek and whispered it is okay like always but one day came when she would never hear the words. Her Naruto was murdered in his room while she tried to handle the enemies outside, the other guards had been killed. She went insane seeing his lifeless body and she fought without care but reality was cruel and she ended up dying with numerous wounds leaving behind her wild ravings, "I curse you all, even as a ghost I will take my revenge."

* * *

That was centuries ago and she had forgotten her name and her Naruto, only love and rage remained.

"Do you wish to serve me?"

"Can you handle my love?" She said in a neutral that held back the monster behind that beautiful face.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto there is nothing I can't handle"

"Then Naruto, I am yours to command." The Girl whose face was covered by an iron mask muttered with dark affection within her tone.

"Yes I also look forward to your performance." Naruto said with a smile as his hand caressed her mask. Naruto looked at the girl who radiated love and obsession, she reminded him of his wife Hinata. She had said she would do anything for him so he left the final touches to her and their children.

He kind of felt guilty for not giving her the long lasting love she wished but she received his attention the most other than work. Naruto let the thoughts flow away as he didn't want himself to be stuck in the swamp called regret.

He opened his eyes to see the gloves stuck to his hand so he asked, "Can you become a ring on my finger." As he asked Arachne changed accordingly, Naruto rubbed the two rings and whispered his thanks. He could hear the joy of accomplishing something from her inside his head.

Today was not too productive in accomplishing any breakthrough during battle so Naruto put on his armored glove and punched himself in the gut but the ring released strings which stopped his hand. "Naruto I implore you to not harm yourself." she said in a pitiful tone and he understood what she implied as her last Naruto had caused self harm.

"Don't worry I am just practicing. I will drink this medicine just so you feel better." Naruto said as he picked up a vial from his bag and drank it while putting some on his body.

"Thank you, but please be careful"

* * *

After she had been pacified, Naruto punched himself as hard as he could over and over with Haki coating his fist. It was painful but he grit his teeth endured like always and caused his body to suffer so that it could grow stronger though destruction.

After several moments Adam entered the room and saw what Naruto was doing, "Bro you are really obsessed with training, I like it but you know you should also try something else for a change."

Adam said as he went to his bed and took out his beer to drink, and took a swing.

"Like what" Naruto asked as he was unsure what he meant.

"Tasting some girls bro, among us four I am sure you are the only one with no experience or interest. Smoker is just lazy and would need someone real special for him to get of his ass. He was dumped because he was lazy even in the act, made the other recruits laugh for awhile until they knew how strong he was." Adam said while laughingly.

"That's it! I am sure I have more experience than everyone on this ship combined. Just because I am always busy training doesn't mean anything, so yeah take that cherry boy."

"Well that's nice to hear but all I can feel is the bull shit in the air. If that is true lets have contest on who gets the most in a week once we get back?"

"Are you actually serious? No, that must be the boredom talking." Naruto said with disbelief while shaking his head

"I am serious, it's that I usually go for it after some months as we are usually are too busy but after a mission we usually get two or three free days. And I visit the brothels on the island which is legal business for the use of Marines."

"Thanks but no thanks, I don't visit such places." Naruto said with clear distaste

"Hoho, then why not try it out with Hina and we can see how many times you do within a day and who got his girl to the brink pleasure more to see who is the best." Adam continued his shameless approach without stopping

"Are you trying to goad me on, its working but I will let Hina choose as I can't really say I love her yet."

"Bro you said yet, that's confirmed as it could be so go and chill with girl." Adam got up and put his hand behind Naruto while with other he punched him in the gut.

"Haha, that was for calling me a cherry. That should be helpful though and that ring of yours looks neat, a cursed weapon."

"Damn that hurt. I picked it up from the island a reward for beating the boss." Naruto said as he caught his breath, Adam was still stronger than him so obviously it would hurt.

"Okay I am going out jeez man you can be pushy." Naruto said as Adam stared at with a vicious smile that was just not good news.

"Go get her tiger" Adam whistled from the back and once Naruto left Adam had an unusually serious expression on his face as he looked at his own weapon.

"Grand Aunt, I hope you feel better now" It was really a forlorn tone which was weird for the upbeat Adam.

* * *

Naruto got out of the room and walked towards Hina who was setting on a chair while watching the scenery, "Look who decided to honor Hina with his time."

Naruto could feel the annoyance and anger in her tone, "Hina sorry for ignoring you, I will do anything for you to be happy so please calm down." Naruto just said anything that might placate her; he was not off from manipulating people in any way possible. Behind that kind figure there was an insane monster.

Hina finally decided to look at him and he could see that she had felt insecure from his actions as she had signs of tears. Naruto on instinct moved his hand to rub her face delicately she moved with his hand like kitten without minding, "I am really sorry." Naruto whispered with gentle smile that conveyed his feelings.

Hina looked into eyes, "Hina believes you, so please do not leave Hina again." She looked at him for the answer she wished to hear and Naruto did not disappoint.

"I will not leave you again unless I am forced." Naruto moved in and kissed her on the lips which she didn't avoid.

"OOOH" The other recruits shouted in unison as they knew it was just a matter of time and some of the shameless assholes even commented.

"Encore, Encore I want to watch more."

"Come on continue you stupid couple give us a good show."

This broke the atmosphere that was building up as Hina became at their words while Naruto laughed and moved away.

"You bastards" Hina screamed as she launched bullets at them.

* * *

In Z's cabin the atmosphere was very quiet as the two occupants sat looking at each other.

"So, you wish to join the marines?" Z asked to make sure of her choice

"Yes, Shiro wants to be a hero like big brother."

"That's good a nice goal to work towards but what does your other self say."

As he said the cheerful look on Shiro was replaced by a serious one, "I also wish to as well for different reasons."

Z observed her carefully, "Hmm, very well I would be honored to teach one of the ancient clan members."

Shiro looked surprised at the mention, "Are you going to share this information with the headquarters."

"No, so don't worry. I will not harm you unless you break my rules and get along with the kid. He will be very helpful in your cause if you could get him to side with you."

"Are you encouraging me to snatch away your student?"

"Haha! That's not happening but take it as you will. You can go now." Z said laughingly while Shiro turned normal and happily skipped away.

He watched her go with a complicated look and felt some hope inside for achieving his goal.

* * *

The warship arrived safely at the Marineford and everyone quickly dispersed to their own places while Shiro would not leave Naruto alone and stuck to him like glue. This did not skip Hina's eyes as she felt herself getting more and more frustrated at Naruto's indecisiveness and inaction.

Naruto seemed to be completely oblivious to it and guided Shiro around the place ending the tour at her place where he left her alone. He walked leisurely to his place and felt really relaxed while dreaming of seeing his new love, Obelisk tomorrow. 'Aah my love I cannot wait to see you. The wait makes my heart feel the ache like someone has stabbed it like that one time.'

"Man I need to find something or I might really become stupid." Naruto talked to no one and when he arrived at his place he could sense Hina who was giving off really intense emotions.

'Should I go or retreat? Really the girl is too hasty and insecure' Naruto thought as he opened the door and entered.

The first thing he saw was Hina who was almost completely naked and was fidgeting as she stood, and filled with nervousness.

"Do you really wish to do this Hina?"

"Yes, Hina will feel better about this once we have consummated this relation." She said with conviction and determination like she was ready to take on the world.

"Very well" Naruto said as he walked to his room and dropped his things along with his clothes leaving his boxer.

"There is no going back Hina even I can't hold back anymore when you look so scrumptious." Naruto said as he released the hold on his lustful desires and with the look so obscene it made Hina feel tingly all over.

"Hina is ready anytime." She said as Naruto approached her took her sweet and delicious lips.

"Mufuuuu…"

"Amuuuu…"

Naruto bared his greed and took the lips of Hina with violent intensity. He was increasingly excited at the too sweet sense. There was technique, irritation and the gentleness, the condition of inner desire, and he indulged in the superficial feel.

He hadn't for so long so his increasing intensity on a virgin couldn't be helped and quickly moved towards the room.

Rather than Hina disliking Naruto's quick kiss, she took it with rapture. Hina was nonresistant to Naruto. It was a good thing; he was fascinated with tasting her saliva such as her sweet tongue and the syrup of her mouth. In the mouth of a beautiful girl who was able to catch his notice for some time, she held a sweetness and comfort that was beyond imagination.

He remained in that way for a while, but his hand crawled about her body while kissing. From the top of her bra, he groped her chest which was big.

"Humuuuu…"

'Aaa… comfortable…'

'Aaa… unbearable… very good…'

Naruto's hands went from the bra gradually and rubbed her chest directly persistently. A pleasant feeling spread out from there towards her whole body; Hina was enchanted by the sweet stimulation and deepened her kiss more and more. The slim arms of hers coiled themselves around Naruto's neck; Hina clung to him like a baby while intertwining her tongue.

"MUFUUUUU!"

Whenever Hina got wet firmly, and her sharp nipple was rubbed, she gave a voice that blew out hot, muffled breath. Her immature sexual sense opened like a flower rapidly; a deep pleasant feeling going through her body like a middle-aged woman with repeated experience.

'It is comfortable! Aaaah! Why…? Feeling too good! '

Something hot got into her body from each part of Naruto's touch, and the pleasure exploded like a ripple with his whole body from there. For the stimulation not to be incomparable with the childish pleasure that Hina felt during self service, she felt like city Z when the city was wrecked by a hurricane, but it was only the 16-year-old Hina who was tossed by such a condition.

"Aaah! Naruto! There! Hina feels you there!"

Her breasts were exposed and her face was buried in his chest, holding the head of Naruto who was sucking her nipple which had jumped out of her bra. Hina was outstanding in the whole camp and attracted attention where ever she went. When her erect nipple was snatched with his tongue and was strongly drawn up, an enormously pleasurable electric current ran through her spine and a cry was raised from her nose unconsciously.

"Aaah! There! There, good Yes! Hina feel ugh!"

His lubberly fingers passed through a certain place of the panties. While doing that, Naruto invaded Hina's vagina that was thoroughly wet. There that floral nectar overflowing from the interior of her womb and became thick. Her walls tightened up so that it was narrow and painful, his fingers not moving smoothly.

When Naruto sucked on her mouth while Hina suffered prettily, her lip opened immediately, and a tongue was moved aggressively until it was tied with hers. Naruto hung the fishy saliva, swallowing in gulps without hesitating while his eyes dyed red slightly.

"… Pull your tongue out…"

Hina stuck out her pink pretty tongue upon orders. It was covered with the saliva of a beautiful girl with such sweet syrup, and Naruto sucked it while raising a buzz inside of his throat.

The honey pot of the 16 years old tightened on his finger and he moved it up her vagina with a kyuukyuu. Naruto tasted an unbearably good flavor while foreboding, dark blood flowed into a full cavernous body increasing it tightly.

'Yes, it is good….'

While pleasuring her whole body, Naruto suddenly came to his senses. Hina stared at him with hot, steady eyes. The eyes were enraptured by passion and they trailed off with sultry, seductive appearance despite her childish features.

The aura given off by Hina's body was brilliant, deep red, and even someone wasn't aware of this aura, it was still possible to sense it. The color revealed that Hina's sexual excitement was at its climax, and Naruto stood, taking off his boxer.

"A…aa…"

Boxer's were taken off without a sound, Naruto's male genitals appeared there directly, and she looked at it with longing.

It grew overwhelmingly from his crotch, a weapon which was huge like some kind of abnormal joke. After it could be seen towering in the illumination of the dim room, Naruto remembered it was like the tail of the devil that came out from a fairy tale.

Hina thought it was big when she had seen if before during baths but seeing it once again excited her.

"Open your legs…"

When ordered so briefly by the man who was bent over her while blowing out a rough breath like a beast while sounding stuck with ticktacks, Hina slowly opened her long, white legs which wore black high socks. When Hina stared at her Naruto whose eyes became muddy in animal desire, she couldn´t defy him at all as if she was hypnotized.

'Aah… Hina is scared… but… but, wow…'

While feeling fear as only a 16-year-old could to a huge penis that was too unreasonable, on the other hand, her body wanted the hot lump in the interior of her womb. The depths of her uterus ached hot helplessly since a little while ago, and she couldn't help wanting to be attacked by the stout thing.

"Ah."

When she finished opening her legs completely, Hina could almost see the thin pink panties. Though her ears were made deep red in shyness, she opened her legs in the m-shape as it was called; she took a shameful appearance on the bed. Her black socks covering the white calves were sexy.

As a sacrifice to the beast, Hina´s body was bursting with youth and energy; Naruto let her melt away softly.

* * *

The night of passion ended with both virgins getting a good rest with satisfied expression, even Naruto felt all his burdens disappear after such a bout. Even then he woke up for his morning practice and as he stood up and looked at the beautiful young woman sleeping on his bed, he felt conflicted a bit whether to let her sleep.

This only lasted a second and was one of the rare kind things in such situations as he usually wouldn't even think of others well being unless it had to do with manipulating them. Naruto stretched his hand and let it touch Hina's face, she felt giddy at his touch but didn't get up.

'She is so defenseless, should I be disappointed or happy that she trusts me?'

His hand continued to linger on her skin as his other hand also joined in and he pinched her cheeks, "Wake up Hina". He said that near her ears so he heard him clearly and with sudden movements she jumped out of the bed in combat stance looking for the enemy.

"Huh, where's the enemy?" Hina muttered in a sleepy manner and felt pain between her legs still as Naruto had been too vigorous for newbie.

"No enemy, just practice time" Naruto said in a gentle manner as he passed a healing salve to Hina and as he looked at his stock he realized he needed to buy new ingredients of higher level as the effect was almost negligent in increasing his power except for healing.

Hina wanted to complain but she remembered who she was and nodded, and put the salve on her body parts. The duo trained like always but it felt a lot more intimate as they even played a bit when opportunity came as there body heat up from the closure.

While in the bathtub after most of the training Naruto kissed her body and helped her relax a lot more sensually, he was used to doing this with others before so he never had problem playing around with others.

After a short rest in the tub when the body had healed from the strain enough to continue they both got out naked, unlike the first time Hina had become strong enough to continue training after the rest. Naruto had tried his best to teach her what it felt to use Haki but she still hadn't got it but he was satisfied that she knew the details and it usage for now.

Even without it he had helped her develop strong senses as his attacks were faster and came from unusual angels to help her cover all directions.

On the other hand Naruto had started covering all rokushiki moves, which still put a lot of strain on his body with the pieces of the X armor and the springs attached to his arms and legs to provide resistance. It was painful but it was a necessity for him or else he had no other advantage to rely on.

'The training is going well but it really is too slow for my taste, I wish I could get a fruit.' Naruto thought as he sat down to meditate with his observation haki and Hina sat down on his lap enjoying his warmth while she let her body regain its strength.

At the training grounds when the two arrived together all the rascals' whistled naughtily.

"You guys did it, finally"

"You ass, I had trouble sleeping because of the noise."

"Bro, you took my advice and finally did it." Adam said in a loud voice as he approached them both and hugged them.

"No need to make such a big deal." Naruto said as he got out of Adam's arms and smiled to assure Hina

"Well okay" Adam shrugged his shoulders and smiled happily for her friend.

The trio stood together while the other two also joined in, they talked for awhile until Z came to the grounds.

"Good morning students today another recruit will be joining you." Z said as Shiro stood by his side in her white skin suit.

"Hello everyone lets have fun together" Shiro said in a joyful tone that really didn't belong here

"That's enough, now start running while the rest of the day is your own to do with" Z said as he stared running, he practiced alongside his students to build strong bonds and better understanding.

The recruits started running with their weighted armor while Shiro saw Naruto and ran to him and hugged him while Hina stared at them with a dull look and separated them.

"Hey I want big brother to carry me" Shiro complained

"No, and can you not attach yourself to Naruto." Hina said with an annoyed tone at the childish girl.

"Aww, why not…" Shiro seemed to want to continue but her continence changed and a cold expression replaced it.

"I am thankful for your help but next time, I will make you pay for that slap." Shiro said in cold manner with suppressed brutality which they could feel.

Naruto felt that she was stronger than him. 'Must have been weakened yesterday.' As Shiro started running the gang also joined in as they didn't want to be lagging behind.

* * *

After the run Naruto followed Z to his office while the gang had short spars. When he entered the room Naruto saw the weapon that he had dreamed of and the one that could help him at this stage.

"You can touch it" Z said as he could see Naruto almost drooling

Naruto didn't need to hear twice as he examined the weapon to his satisfaction.

"The gun is good but I hope you don't rely on it too much and its going to cost you. You have been provided three boxes of bullets and any more you will have to buy them. They are expensive so be careful." Z said while sitting on his chair looking through some documents about missions.

"Thank you teacher, i will always remember this favor." Naruto said with an earnest tone

"You are welcome and I expect you to improve yourself after today."Z said with a smile as he looked at Naruto hiding many things he wanted to share but Naruto was not ready according to him.

Naruto nodded and left with the new weapon and carried it inside its case, he arrived to watch the end of Drake and Hina's spar. Naruto put down the weapon case a distance from the fighting area as he was going to partake in it.

When Drake saw Naruto, he made up his mind to challenge him finally to a real fight. He wished to see the difference between them more clearly and learn from his mistake, and Naruto always pointed out ways to improve.

"Naruto lets fight for real without ant restraints, so go all out on me."

Naruto looked towards him and it seemed that his usual exuberance was nowhere to be seen, "You know Drake what I think of you, I will explain with one word pathetic." He looked at him with clear contempt and even his words carried the feeling through.

"What's the meaning of this?" Drake felt his anger rising at hearing his words and look

"You don't understand, well what can I expect of brainless fool. I played with you, I like playing around with people especially pathetic beings like you. You really make me sick, even though you have a good devil fruit but you are so weak." Naruto said each word utter disdain and made mockery of Drake

Drake felt his patience snap and he rushed at the traitorous bastard with fury, intending to bash him with his axe but Naruto moved away easily using Soru and punched him hard.

"Try harder"

"Ahhh" Drake screamed as he swung again smashing his axe on the ground which caused the dust to cover his vision and Naruto took this opportunity to strike, he kicked from beneath Drake.

The kick to his chin with a lot of force behind it sent him in the air, the attacked caused his bone fracture and he felt extreme pain. But Drake didn't let it continue as he transformed quickly which disturbed Naruto's movement and he slapped him away with his tail that sent Naruto flying towards the wall.

Naruto adjusted himself and landed safely as he had blocked with haki, "That's more like it but you will lose just like it is meant to. You have no chance, why don't you just give up." Naruto said as he started moving as he let Arachne do her thing.

Naruto easily dosged the attacks and finally caught Drake within his web, he was completely pacified and Naruto cocked back his fist and smashed it in his abdomen. The large figure was suddenly set lose from the web and collided with the wall.

"Gahh"

Drake's figure was really pitiful as he lay there trying to catch his breath while his body bled from many small cuts made by the web. Naruto approached him with clear killing intent that seemed to paralyze him from any movement and he felt like death was approaching.

"That's enough Naruto" Smoker said from his place

Naruto looked towards the other with the similar expression and seemed like he was going to attack.

"Stop acting already Naruto, I know you are not serious." Adam said as he looked at him with a smile while he felt that Drake had been really bad at reading people.

"Well I tried" Naruto said as he returned to his usual carefree expression and walked towards Drake to help him.

"Sorry, this was to help you improve as you are too hot blooded. This should also satisfy your desire you test your power against me, though it would have been longer if I did not utilize my killing intent." Naruto said but he did not mention the conqueror haki that had also been utilized as he hadn't really killed many people in this world and lacked the chakra to use for support.

Drake didn't say a word but he felt relieved as Naruto was really his first friend and being deceived was not a nice experience but he did punch him in the face which Naruto didn't dodge.

"Good enough" Naruto said as he got up

"No but it was my fault to be so riled up with such ease." Drake said as he got up without any difficulty, the damage wasn't so serious and he only needed to get his chin looked at.

'Should have realised he was lying when the others didn't react at all, makes me feel really stupid.' Drake thought while he walked to the infirmary after excusing himself.

The others practiced for awhile before separating to do their own things as they had free time. Adam approached and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Bro, wanna come".

"No"

"Your loss" Adam said as he went his way.

"What did he ask?" Hina felt curious at what he seemed to mention

"Nothing important" Naruto said as he started walking to his place with his new package and Hina followed him.

"Do you mind if Hina moved to your place" She said while hoping he accepted as it was hard to guess if he really cared or not.

"Okay, it will be better if you are there." Naruto said without hesitation as he understood Hina very well.

His approval made her happy and she stuck to his free arm even though both were armored so there really was no physical intimacy but spiritual.

When they arrived at his place, Shiro was standing in front of the door. She looked at Naruto and her face lit up, "Big brother what took you so long."

"Practice"

"Can I join next time" She said completely ignoring Hina

"Yes" Naruto said as he opened the door

The three entered the place while Hina decided to ignore Shiro as well; she was like a child no threat.

"Big brother can you show me around and play with me, Shiro is feeling bored." She said in a cute voice

"No, he will be accompanying Hina"

"Then why don't we all go together, more the merrier" Shiro said without missing a beat

Before a fight could start over such a pointless thing, "You guys get ready we will all go together to the market," Naruto said in a commanding tone as he walked away to get ready.

* * *

On a far off Island

"You have failed to bring me what I asked Simon." A voice came from the den den mushi talking to the man that had escaped from Z

"I realise that but it was not my fault. Z was there or else I would have brought the package." Simon said in a pitiful tone

"I will give 2 months, get me the girl and kill the filth that delayed it. I do not like it these things happening, so I hope you will succeed or their will be no next time." The man on the other side in a casual manner like he was discussing what was for dinner.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	5. Chapter 5

In Marineford there were some shops that provided some services that the marines would require so as to not always go out. The items go through vigorous check along with the venders who most likely would be retired Marines.

In the small lane of shops, the trio arrived with casual clothing. They attracted attention as both girls were stuck to Naruto like glue, he didn't mind but he definitely wished they would let go to make it comfortable to walk.

'I had forgotten the vows of having girls fight over you such a tragedy.' Naruto thought with a smile on his face which was kind of his default expression as he didn't like showing his real feelings. 'It's good that I had managed to convince Arachne to not try hurting people who were comrades.'

"Naruto lets go to that shop to get some clothes." Hina said as she pulled them to that direction

"No, let's go to that shop. It has games, Shiro wants to play."

"Huh, Hina called first so we go this way." She looked at Shiro with annoyance the girl was getting on her nerves who was she to touch her man.

"Big brother, Hina is being mean" Shiro looked at Naruto with a pitiful look

Naruto sighed and said, "Let's buy the games first as buying clothes take time."

Hina didn't show her disappointment and said, "Okay"

"Thank you big brother, you are the best." Shiro said as they walked and looked at Hina with a victorious smirk which annoyed her even more.

'Hina should have expected this when courting Naruto; he will most likely choose the logical choice instead of emotional one.' Hina sighed but even then she smiled as he was good the way he was or else he might be too incompetent in real situations.

The trio entered the shop that provided board games and such for entertainment purposes. Shiro was excited by seeing such things which showed how bad her childhood might have been to not even have such mundane things.

Naruto thought it will in getting her closer, "Shiro buy anything you wish and I will play with you when I am free."

"Really Big brother" Shiro's voice seemed to tremble with emotion even though her face was all smiles deep within pain was hidden. She looked into his kind eyes and hugged, Hina didn't intervene as she felt sympathetic for the girl.

After they finished buying some toys and board games the trio walked to the clothing shop where casual or combat clothing could be bought.

The trio separated inside the shop as Naruto went to talk with the receptionist, "I wish to make a custom order."

"Will you provide the design or do you wish to ask for assistance?"

"No, I will provide" Naruto said as he passed a small booklet with the detailed design of the clothing, it was the ANBU uniform but he had specified the materials as well.

"It is manageable but it will take a month at least and the cost should be around 300k" the receptionist looked impressed at the design and had given a slight discount.

"Okay" Naruto agreed as he had expected it to cost more so he knew not to be greedy and put the advance forward.

"Pleasure doing business with you"

Naruto nodded and went to look for the girls as his two outfits were in progress now, 'Should I buy some casual clothes?' He wondered as he only had two left which were too tight and he always wore the uniform because of it.

"Yeah, I should"

He said out loud as he looked at the clothing in the store and found some that he found suitable and paid.

"Naruto can you come here" Hina's voice called out to him

He walked towards the direction of the voice and came to the changing room where she was calling from behind the curtain.

"Yes, what is it Hina?" he enquired

"Hina wishes to show you something so please come here" she said in an embarrassed tone

Naruto entered without hesitation and the beautiful form of Hina was revealed to him, she wore a shirt that did not hide much and hot pants that just made her irresistible.

"How does Hina look?"

Naruto felt his body up and his eyes seem to show lust, 'Damn this young body, it still craves for more.'

"You look beautiful enough that I wish to eat you now" Naruto muttered as he caught her in his embrace and whispered in her ear huskily.

Hina could feel his hot thing through his clothing and felt her body react as she remembered the night of passion, he face seem to heat up. "Not here" she mustered meekly

"You tempt me so, my beautiful seductress" Naruto said as he nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck

She could feel his hot breath and delicate touch all over her body before it went away suddenly making her wish for it and she wanted to ask for more in her haze.

"Let's wait until we get back then I will thoroughly ravish you" Naruto said as he got out only to come across Shiro who seemed to look cross.

"No fair, Shiro also wants big brother to look at her" She demanded and he saw that she only bought new pair of the same cloth, a white skin tight spandex and some gloves.

She spun around for him to analyze and he got a good look at her hot and attractive form, "How does Shiro look? She asked gently that if he was a nicer person he might have felt wrong to try and take advantage of her.

"You look good" he said with smile as he rubbed her head which had her giggling in happiness.

After the shopping was done Naruto searched through the shops for the items he needed for making his medical supplies and was considering to invade the calm belt to kill some sea kings.

But he had definitely not expected one thing, when he asked for the price of the bullets for the Obelisk.

"It's 1000 for each bullet"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, this is with the discount. If you want it to be cheaper than wait until the production process is smoothed out as the product is not that old."

"Just give me a box."

"Visit again honored customer"

* * *

The day went by Naruto was busy with creating new things and training once again, and when he relaxing he played some games with Shiro while he made sure to keep Hina happy.

Once he felt ready he decided to go for a swim without anyone knowing, he jumped into the sea and utilized air walk to run under water with fast speed. His Haki on full power, he utilized it to avoid any large monsters and find the right one.

Minutes passed by and he finally found a small one, 20 m in length. It was eel like being and it was swimming along peacefully when Naruto kicked it from the side and provoked it.

The monster saw him as he didn't run away and only perceived him as small treat, no threat because the attack barely made it itch. Naruto turned around and ran with the monster on his back while avoiding any direction where other monsters could be.

The chase lasted for a minute or so as Naruto broke though the water and into the air with the monster jumping to devour him. But what was waiting for it was not a tasty morsel, it was a gun pointing towards it head.

Naruto took aim with Obelisk and reinforced it with Haki; he didn't know its power well so he shot thrice in a row. All bullets travelled in the same path and pierced through but the effect was devastating as the head exploded from whatever was inside the bullets and the insane speed at which the bullets travelled.

Naruto quickly reacted and picked up the corpse and flew back home before the other monsters were attracted by the blood.

"Damn that was stronger than what I expected" Naruto muttered as he could not even see the bullet move and only through haki had he known.

People were surprised when he brought back a giant monster but didn't make a fuss as they were used to Marines doing such deeds. He carried it to his place where Hina and Shiro were playing snakes and ladders.

"What is this?" Hina asked curiously

"Our dinner and ingredients for some other things" He replied casually as he put it down and went get his sword to cut it into pieces.

Shiro watched childish wonder at the large monster and with hunger as well, "It looks so yummy, Shiro can't wait to eat."

Naruto stored most of it in the warehouse where he had to carry it once again and signed in his name along with paying a small fee. After getting back he went into chef mode as he started slicing into smaller pieces and added the medical mixture he made before to make it really worth it. He presented his dish to the ladies who seemed to be awaiting it but it was not as expected.

"Should have expected that it won't taste exceptional" Hina muttered as the dish was just all right but not anything to look forward in regards to taste.

"Big brother don't worry, Shiro thinks your cooking is delicious" Shiro said in a happy tone as she wolfed down the food, she wasn't a picky eater from her background and the inner Shiro found the dish to be very useful.

"Thanks. The taste is only secondary as this dish will help your body become stronger. The bodies of these large beings contain elements that can help us break through our limits at higher rate when we train and even by just eating it you can feel stronger." Naruto said as he ate his portion, he had learned such things when he hunted large beings back home as another method for power.

As he expected the meal did provide the advantages he wished and they were similar but he knew when he wanted to hunt for bigger things they might not give the same results. 'This world does not have nature energy users so it will be impossible to get a beast with such capabilities but even this is good enough.'

The three ate till they were full and had some herbal tea to help digestion. Shiro returned to her place and Naruto turned into a wolf that pounced on the pitiful sheep, once again cries of pleasure were heard ringing in the night. Fortunately the neighbors themselves were busy at the brothels competing with each other.

* * *

A month passed just like that and Naruto along with his gang had improved by leaps and bounds. He hadn't taken any mission as he felt inadequate after knowing the last enemy could have murdered him.

But now a month had passed so he was forced to go onto another practical mission, as they were all experienced this time they got to choose from several options. Naruto browsed through them and quickly pinpointed two that were the best as the others had already been taken.

'Kreig or Arlong' Naruto picked up the task to handle Krieg as he had much more filth along with him to dirty the beautiful world and he can handle the Fishman on the side.

"Then Hina picks Arlong" She said with a smile beside him

Shiro had already taken a mission some days ago with her inner persona in charge she was most likely won't come together with Naruto though the relation had become better.

Since Naruto had made good relation with Z he had rubbed on him which had caused him to be more ambitious to cover a larger area so that he can help people as best he could.

Naruto chose his target and boarded a ship to go towards the island occupied by Don Kreig in the east blue. "Be careful Naruto" Hina said before departure

"You too" he said as he kissed her farewell

* * *

It took two days to arrive at his destination, he didn't take these trash seriously they were weaker than Ken so there was no chance of any challenge.

With the ship in plain view it would have caused pointless damage to it so he had jumped into the air and run towards the island for the remaining distance. He landed on the ground where he saw the pirates enjoying innocent women and men, and drinks along with food in their merry making.

They were the biggest group in the hood so it had gotten to their heads, "Hey who are you?" One of the drunken pirates called out to him as he landed.

He was in his armored form as he never knew when something might go awry. He looked at him and muttered with clear disdain and disgust, "Death".

With the word out of his mouth he moved like lightning and everywhere he passed only bloody body parts remained as he mowed down all with his blade covered in haki to prevent damage through too much strain.

The noise of painful screams and terror had got the attention of Krieg along with his close man Pearl and Gin.

"What in the devils is happening?" he screamed

"It seems like a strong enemy has infiltrated to weed us out." An unexpected visitor, Kuro of the black pirates said beside Kreig

"I don't feel real danger in the air it is best that we retreat with haste while he is busy with our men." Kuro said with seriousness as he seemed to be ready to run.

"Captain, we ant just leave our man" Gin unlike his captain actually cared for his comrades well being

"Don't worry Gin; there is no way I am letting some retard get away with attacking me." Kreig said arrogantly as he didn't believe anyone could survive his weapons.

"Then you are fool Krieg, it was an unlucky day when I decided to meet you." Kuro muttered in anger as he ran at full speed to his ship.

"Coward" Krieg spat in contempt as he started walking towards the direction of his men but stopped as standing in front of was the armored beast covered in gore and blood.

The screams had stopped and the only noise was from Krieg taking in angry breathes, "You fucking bastard, I will murder you." Krieg screamed in rage as he unleashed arsenal but they didn't even scratch Naruto's armor.

"Is that it?" his dull voice echoed from which they could at least know his gender

Pearl stopped being stupefied and threw his flaming bottles towards Naruto that shattered on his armor as he walked towards them. They could see there was no effect so Krieg decided to use poison, even if he had to sacrifice his men his life was the most important.

He launched the poisonous bomb and it exploded encompassing everyone in its range, "Hahaha...a"

Krieg's laughter came to an abrupt end as he split in half as the smoke scattered with the force of Naruto's slash the only one left standing was Naruto while the other three had become corpses.

"Not good enough, need more" He muttered as he breathed hard with desire, his eyes had turned red filled with madness.

"There! Some more targets. What a lucky day. Haha" Naruto started laughing as he saw from his inner eye Kuro and his lackeys on their ship trying to start sailing.

The mad laughter heralded their end as Kuro felt his doom approaching him and he was about to jump into the water to save himself but he couldn't even react before everyone on the ship had been murdered. 'Why did this have to happen, my dreams' was Kuro's last thought as he died.

Naruto stood in the center of the ship surrounding by gore and blood that was seeping into the boards, "Hah that was so much fun. Filth has been cleansed once again at the hands of justice. I wonder how my lovely dolls are doing." He muttered through his helmet and suddenly he sensed danger and quickly jumped.

The ship exploded into pieces as a spear collided with it on the location where he had been standing. Naruto looked up and he could see a large man with a paper wings on his back looking down at him.

'This reminds me of Konan but she was good and really attractive unfortunately I never got a taste.'

"Finally, you brat. How long did I have to wait for you get out, you piece of shit. Do you know how much trouble I am in because of you? I am sure you don't. But I am a nice guy so kill yourself or I will make it painful." Simon said with anger and contempt

"No thank you"

"Well, it is your choice so suffer the consequences." Simon roared as the paper around him turned to spears which were launched towards Naruto.

Naruto sensed the spears and dodged expertly which resulted in the ground exploding where they hit but he didn't just dodge as he threw some daggers toward the aerial foe.

Simon just flew through them to continue his aerial bombardment.

"Damn, logia really is cheating" Naruto muttered as he continued to run while thinking of how to take the enemy down. 'If I tried direct assault I won't reach him before he downs me'

Naruto quickly changed direction and dived in to the water.

"Cowardly brat, do you think this will save you"

Naruto knew the enemy was right, he can't keep his breath for long and the longer the battle takes it will have the largest affect on him as he utilized his body more. The bombing had stopped as Simon was waiting to whack the mole when it shows its head.

'I think taking risk is the only way' Naruto mused as he got his body ready to rush forward and let loose

Utilizing air walk he ran towards Simon while avoiding the attacks but the paper covered the sky around Simon so it was no use to try to evade it. But Naruto coated his armor with armament haki and rushed through as he endured the explosions.

Simon moved back as he attacked but Naruto utilized Arachne, "Now" he growled and the steel like wires coated with haki grabbed onto Simon.

"Gahh" Simon screamed as the wires dug into his skin, he had become careless after eating the fruit

Naruto had the wires to sink in deeper while he moved in, to pierce Simon with his armored hand but unfortunately for him Simon quickly utilized the papers around to cause a massive explosion.

"Boom"

Naruto took huge brunt of the move and was blasted into the water and sunk deep quickly with his massive weight while Simon had survived with minor injuries from the wires and some scorch marks as the wires had untangled to protect Naruto giving Simon a chance to be free to use his ability.

"Damn, the kid is way stronger than before. Almost killed me that little bastard" Simon cursed as he felt the pain in his cuts.

Naruto was feeling dizzy from the large impact but he voice of Arachne ringing in his head brought him too focus, "Master get up or it will be too dangerous."

"Thanks Arachne" Naruto communicated telepathically as without her help he might suffered worse injuries

Naruto was feeling really frustrated as now the foe would be even harder to handle, he tried to think of any way while he dived deeper to get the Obelisk that had sunk after getting loose from his back. Once he retrieved it he was in deep concentration when to come with a logical plan.

'Oh, it's time to fight like a ninja once again' Naruto thought with evil smirk on his face

Naruto took of the armor and let Arachne control it to look he was still in there, and he threw the armor towards land with his full strength to give an illusion of escaping to the other direction.

The moment the armor crashed through the water Simon started blasting it from afar with fury while Naruto quickly took the chance and appeared behind him with his haki coated blade, to slice his head off.

But in his excitement Naruto's bloodlust was showing and Simon was a veteran so he had built up instincts to avoid mortal danger through countless experience.

"Fuck" Simon cursed as the blade grazed his neck leaving a blood gash that was leaking as he quickly dispersed but Naruto didn't give him a chance to run as he continued to hack with both his hands that had a sword in them.

Simon seems to have run out as through his wild actions Naruto had cancelled Simon's logia intangibility with his haki coated blades and his foe was already panicking from the bleeding neck.

"You can die now" Naruto screamed as he rushed Simon with both blades piecing his abdomen, the force from Naruto had both of them crashing into the Island forming a crater.

Naruto got out of the smoke screen dragging his broken body while he looked towards the dead body of Simon who had been almost cut in half by him. He calmed his nerves and fell to his knees from the accumulated damage from the explosions.

He needed medical aid as he had bone fractures and internal bleeding through taking on the explosions and forcing his body to move beyond its limit.

"Huff, huff" Naruto took long breathes to regulate the pain as Arachne returned dragging the armor back to him but its condition was also no better than its dead beat master.

"Master, are you okay"

Naruto didn't reply as even speaking seemed painful which worried his loyal maid but he pointed at the body and she understood. Cursed weapon grow stronger with blood of enemies and higher negative emotions to help them evolve to higher stages which makes them harder to handle but extremely powerful.

Simon was a pirate so he obviously gathered many grudges and he himself held a grudge against many, he was a powerful person so Naruto believed it might be enough to give Arachne the push. The strings pierced the corpse and bloody lines appeared on them as the corpse dried up, the strings seemed to have gotten stronger with more sinister feel to them.

'Now what to do, the war ship most likely got demolished by the enemy. I don't have the strength to move and Arachne can't help me here. Can't believe I might die again.'

"Haha.. aghh" He laughed which made him cough up blood

"Master, please don't move" Arachne's worried voice rang in his head as he was wrapped and unable to move

'Well even If I die at least this time I am not alone but damn the weak bastards for being useless, my healing medicine.'

Even in his last moments he cursed others like last time which would be expected or else he won't be Uzumaki Naruto the former Hokage.

* * *

Naruto lost consciousness and he did so without any resistance to preserve strength so that Hina might have a chance to save him when he doesn't communicate back but even this was just relying on luck as he might not last that long.

As he was lost to the world his luck hadn't run out yet, a Fishman walked out of the water to take rest and he saw Naruto sprawled on the ground with visible blood around him.

"How tragic" the Fishman muttered as he saw the condition and wanted to approach but Arachne reacted and strings acting like snakes to warn the intruder

Hatchan backed away and showed his hands to show he was unarmed, "I am not an enemy just trying to help."

Arachne knew her master would if he didn't get help soon so she accepted the intentions of the stranger. Hatchan smiled and looked over the broken body, "It really is bad, I need to get him to a doctor quickly or else he might not last even 8 hours."

His smile disappeared and he felt compelled to help the human as he had been part of something atrocious, this was his way to clean away his sins. He picked up Naruto after burying his weapons and armor, then with Arachne still attached to Naruto he swam towards Cocoyashi Village once more.

It took Hatchan 4 hours of constant swimming to get to the village where Hina had defeated Arlong's gang but she had already left so Naruto missed her by some hours. There was a festive environment as the people celebrated the freedom from a short time of slavery and appreciated what they had taken for granted.

"What are you doing here fishman?" a drunken villager said with clear hate in his tone which alerted the others

"Please be assured I am not here to hurt you all, this man is in need of a doctor please help him." Hatchan said with an earnest tone

The people were about to show him where to shove his please when Genzo arrived and he saw the fishman, he knew this was the one that was one of the honest one's.

"Bring him along and you people get back to your own things" He shouted which had the people disperse

Hatchan carried Naruto as he followed the human, who enquired as he walked towards the village doctors place, "Who is he?"

"I don't know, just found him on another Island. But he has the Marine insignia so he is one of them most likely."

"Hmm, Should tell Bell-mere than" Genzo muttered as she had been lucky to survive by listening to his advice to hide her children from Arlong. Weeks later when the marine came to subdue the pirates she had been saved from the tragedy of death that had been looming over her.

They arrived at the house and Hatchan put Naruto on a bed where the undressed him for the doctor to check his condition.

"His body is really busted but luckily you brought him now or else it might have been too late" the doctor said as he administered some anesthetics and other medicine to help the body recuperate while stitching the cuts after cleaning them up.

It took the doctor hours to finally finish the procedure as he had to cut Naruto open to clear out the blood from invading his lungs and closing the internal wounds.

"I have done the best I can and he will survive but he will need better medical facility soon."

"That shouldn't be a problem; the kid is from the Elite recruits of Marineford." Bell Mere who had arrived at the insistence of Genzo supplied.

"Wasn't that pink haired girl also one?"

"Yes, Hina is also one so this one should have also been on a mission nearby."

"For elite he has to be really weak to get his ass busted like this when the strongest threat in the region was Arlong."

"Hmm, I don't know but Hina is definitely stronger than him as she didn't get hurt in the conflict." She said as she analyzed the kid and the situation to come to the conclusion

"Let him rest here for awhile but after that what do we do?" The doctor enquired

"I will take him with me, it's the best I can do to thank the Hina girl." Bell Mere offered to help Hina's comrade to at least try paying back the favor.

"What about the Fishman?" Bell Mere asked

"He left when he was insured about the kid's safety as he seemed to be eager to go back." Genzo replied

"That's for the best as the villagers still feel terror at their presence." Bell Mere said as she picked up the cot where Naruto was lying to bring him to her place to take care of him until he is ready to leave.

* * *

"Momma" two young voices cried out at the sign of Bell Mere, one had blue hair while the other had orange colored hair. Two young little girls ran towards Bell Mere who was their adoptive mother.

"Haha, calm down my little angels I am just bringing home a guest." She laughed happily at the sight of the girls and put the cot down inside the house which was quite small but enough for the family.

The two little ones looked at Naruto curiously especially intrigued by the gloves on his hands that had strings moving by themselves to move over his body.

"Oooh, so cool" Nami muttered watching the magical glove

"Don't touch it, that's a cursed item" Bell Mere warned as she looked at the cursed item with suspicion, it was too peaceful.

'The master might be really special to tame one into such a state.' She thought as evidence showed itself

Nami took back her hand and nodded even then she still felt the curiosity. The family left Naruto to his rest while the day passed by and the next afternoon Naruto's eyes flickered and opened to see an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Master you are awake"

"Yes, thank you for taking care of me Arachne but where am I now"

"Master was brought here to an island by a Fishman and a doctor performed a checkup but it is not enough so Master need to go back to the base. Right now Master is in a woman's house as she decided to take care of Master until everything is good enough."

"Well now I owe some people some favors it seems" Naruto said in his mind and looked at the room and found drawings which were obviously done by children but some of them were too good to be done by one as they were well drawn map.

'It must be the woman.'

He thought when a girl entered the room heading to get something but when she saw he was awake.

"Momma the guest is up" Nami shouted in her childish voice

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	6. Chapter 6

In the peaceful house surrounded by oranges, four individual shared a table. Naruto had cleaned up somewhat and clothes himself in the attire provided by Bell Mere after which he had come to the kitchen as asked.

"Thank you for your assistance"

"No problem, I have to repay your comrade in some way or form." She replied as she put the lunch while the little girls stared at Naruto with curiosity

Naruto just smiled at them with clean look, "What do you wish to know, little ones?"

Nami had really wanted to know about the grand line and this was an opportunity, "Mister is it true that the entrance to the Grand line has a reverse waterfall? How does it work and how do ships travel there?" She asked in rapid pace while Nojiko tried to control her

"Calm down little one, the grand line does have the reverse waterfall and many other mysterious phenomena and people use different methods to get there but I am not sure as I have never traveled through that path." Naruto said calmly while he felt the child was really intelligent, 'While I am here let's see, what more can she do.'

"Then how did you get here?"

"The calm belt, the marines use that path which is filled with sea kings but they have a special method to avoid the problem." Bell Mere interjected as she sat down

"Yes, that is right. Were you a marine, madam?" Naruto said with a curious look

Bell Mere nodded, "Now let's eat before it gets cold, we can talk later."

Naruto and the girls accepted the command and got to cleaning the table of the food provided, he felt starved as his body had needed a lot of energy to compensate for the blood lose and the damage.

After the meal was done Naruto sat outside in the shade with girls to relax, where he noticed that Nami's drawing was very intricate and she seemed to making a map of the islands nearby, with details like wind and etc.

"Did you make the maps inside the room?"

Nami stopped her hand and turned to Naruto with a wide smile as she was proud of her skills, "Yes, isn't nice. Mamma told me I am talented at being a map maker."

"She is right, you are really talented. How can you tell the wind and all these things?"

"Hmm, I don't know I just feel it the atmosphere by instinct I guess." Nami's face scrunched up in confusion as she didn't how to explain the vague concept

Naruto extended his hand and put it on her head, "Don't trouble yourself over it, I understand what you mean."

Nami looked up in his eyes and asked laughingly, "Really, what is the reason?"

"Hmm, when you get older I will tell you if you come looking for me." Naruto said teasingly

"No fair, I want to know. Please, I will give you my money." Nami said begrudgingly

"Haha, no need. If you can impress me more while I am here I will tell you." Naruto said as he goaded her into trying her best to showcase her qualities

"Please do not goad my child like that, she is really persistent and will get really annoying." Bell Mere sat down beside Naruto as she passed a cup of tea to him.

"No worries, I am very good with children and I am interested n her talents. Would you be okay if I take her in as an apprentice when she gets older?" Naruto said as he looked at the older but still beautiful woman, well older only in the case of the new body while if he was still same as before they would be the same age.

"No, we don't know each other that well for me to let my child in you custody." She said with a dull look as she couldn't believe the kid had guts to ask such when they just met

"I understand so I hope we can get to know each other better madam" Naruto didn't mind and smiled

"Just don't cause trouble that's all"

Naruto nodded and took a sip from of the tea, "So how was Hina's battle with Arlong?" He didn't give up on opening her up to him as he desired control over the child, 'It will be a waste to let her rot.'

"The battle was clearly one sided it reminded me of the strong man out there unlike in this peaceful small world of ours" She said with a melancholic look

"That's good, I would have been disappointed if she trouble with these weaklings." Naruto said the words so naturally that Bell Mere was astonished at the kids bluff. 'He said it so naturally that I would have believed he was actually strong, really people can lie through teeth.'

With a look of disbelief she asked, "Are you close to Hina?"

"Yes, she is my student king of and training partner."

"I can believe she might be your training partner but you shouldn't bluff too much kid, it will get you in trouble like now."

"Bluff, oh you think I am actually weaker than Hina. Hahaha… that really is a funny thought, in the elite group I am the strongest if you consider our full capabilities."

"Then why were you injured?"

"I was cleaning up the other pirates like Kreig and Kuro, and as I was about to leave I was attacked by someone from the grand line. Simon The Unlimited, he is infamous for his devil fruit abilities."

The way he spoke and the way his face didn't change when he said the facts made her feel a doubt but until she saw it he was still not that strong, "Ok, I will consider it but you can't expect me to believe you without any proof."

"It's enough to create a doubt as you believing me weak makes me really annoyed, so keep such comments to yourself." Naruto said in a gentle hiding his desire to dominate her within at offending him by suggesting such preposterous idea.

"Apologizes if that offending your fragile ego." Bell Mere was not scared of his words

"HAHA, you got guts Bell. It makes me want to make you mine." Naruto laughed as it had been how long since someone showed defiance against him when they were weaker.

Bell Mere scooted away, "Are you coming on to me kid? Don't try your luck just because you are injured that I might pity you." She said with suspicion as she was started to see that the kid was spoilt brat and womanizer.

"Don't look at me like that, my feelings are genuine and I am serious. Aren't you lonely without a partner and taking care of children, I can provide support. Why not just try it out?" Naruto tempted Bell who had never had any satisfied relation and it would be lie to say that she was not lonely.

"No need..." Bell wanted to say but before she could react Naruto had covered her lips with his and she was too weak to protest.

"Think about it." Naruto said as he got up leaving the rage filled woman.

"You damn perv; I will beat the shit out of you for this." She screamed as she saw Naruto walking away

* * *

Naruto laughed a bit at her threat as he walked into the village towards Genzo's place, as Bell Mere had told him about it. When he arrived at the place the old man was sitting outside smoking as he saw Naruto, "Are you okay now boy?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me."

"No need, it was mostly the octopus guy and the doctor who did the work."

Naruto nodded thinking about seeing the Fishman Island as they could be part of his plans, "Ok, but now I am here to ask if anyone can help me travel to the nearest Marine base."

"No problem we do have a fishing ship so when do you want to leave." Genzo said as he took a puff

"In three days" He answered as he would like to have the strength to resist if anything happened

"Very well in three days be ready."

Naruto thanked him for the assistance and walked around the village as he was passing by people he witnessed Nami ghosting people and stealing their wares without them realizing. 'She has nimble and dexterous hands, really good material this girl worth seducing the woman. Though I really wished that I could have not alone but in this world I need to control people more than before. This time, the collection of my dolls and pawns might have to be larger, it is really good that conqueror haki can help to dominate people's mind just like when I utilized chakra.'

Naruto walked as he thought of the things he needed to do to achieve the results desired, he stretched his hand and caught Nami who had tried to do the same to him.

"Ah, Mister Naruto I was just going to touch you as you were lost in thought." She made an excuse to avoid getting punishment

Naruto looked at her and smiled, "I know what you were doing but don't worry I will not punish you. I like you a lot as you are talented. Do you want to learn from me so that you can protect your mother and sister?"

The devil offered his contract to the child who knew no better, the bait was taken and the little Nami with happiness shouted, "Can I really become strong?"

"Yes, stronger than Arlong by at least 100 times."

"Then yes, yes. Please Mister Naruto make me strong." She said as she held onto his shirt and jumped up and down.

Naruto put his hand on top of her head and rubbed it, "Don't worry we will take it slowly and as I am free now, I will instruct you on some basic things. As for the thing that helps is called haki, it seems you natural talent for observational Haki."

"What is Haki?" Nami asked as she followed him home

"Well Haki is…." Naruto explained as he walked to the orange orchard

* * *

When they got back it was close to the time the sun was setting and Bell Mere and Nojiko were both inside. Naruto had Nami do some basic exercises outside after demonstrating them and even drew them on the ground so she was busy for some time.

As he entered Bell Mere looked at him with caution while Nojiko greeted him.

"Where is Nami?"

"She is doing some exercise outside."

"Why?"

"Because she said she wanted to protect you two."

When he said Nojiko who was older of the two stood up from the chair, she felt bad that her younger was doing something she should have been doing and ran out to join.

"Nojiko..."

"Let her, it is important. This world is not nice place." Naruto stopped her from following as held her body his hands roamed freely.

"Let me go"

"But doesn't feel just right in my embrace, aren't you lonely. Be mine and I will protect the family or do you want to trust fate to the outcome of your unknown future." He whispered in her ear while utilizing a hint of conqueror haki to push his idea into her head. Even thought it doesn't brainwash people which he doesn't like either but it does help in making people themselves to their deep desires and Bell Mere was a lonely woman who had not been loved and had gone through terrifying experience for a month which had made her realize how fragile she was.

Bell Mere resisted and he kissed her once again, they ended up against the wall where he continued playing with her softly but she continued to stare at him with fierce eyes even if she was feeling turned on. Naruto stopped and sat down to eat, "Well I won't force you; it is your choice so just relax and enjoy the small love you are receiving."

"You sick bastard" Bell Mere said as she threw a frying pan at him while going outside to calm her body, she felt ashamed for being turned on and feeling this excitement and desire within her heart.

'Soon she will break, I find it pleasant to see people break it seems.' Naruto thought as a wicked smirk appeared on his face and he started eating, he knew what she was feeling there was no way she could hide as his observational Haki had become stronger it was copying the functions of his old senses but he heard that it was even better so he still had more to look forward to.

* * *

On the third day when Naruto awoke before the call for breakfast he saw Bell Mere out in the field, he walked outside.

"What blessed day, your beautiful form and nature. Bell Mere it seems you have more qualities that I like, really seem talented in agriculture."

Naruto's gentle voice travelled to her ears and she jumped back in surprise and looked at him cautiously, "Thanks for the compliment but what do want?"

"I just wanted to see you up close and I love nature myself more than anyone in the world." He said as he walked closer

She retreated as he walked forward, "I don't care, please don't do this."

"Do what"

"Why are you interested in me?"

"Who knows, love comes unexpectedly so why don't you give in"

"Your words are tempting but you are weak, it would be better to find someone else." She said aggressively to make him

"I don't like it when people call me weak and people taking something I am interested in." Naruto expression turned really scary as he moved fast and before she could react both of them were in the sky.

"Now do you see how strong I am" Naruto said with savageness in his tone which scared

"Yes" She muttered as she was feeling scared of his tone and the height

"Please let me down"

"Okay" Naruto let her go but her instincts hadn't dulled that much she quickly tightened her hold onto him and they were stuck closer than ever.

"Sorry about that, it's just I really dislike it." Naruto said in sorry tone which felt completely genuine though it was really empty

Bell Mere didn't say anything as she knew it was kind of her fault for goading him but she still blamed him as he was the one attacking her. She didn't say anything as she was trying to calm her heart down from the fear.

"I really like you Bell, why won't you accept it. I will be the shield for the family and I only want you to be my support nothing else. I can provide for you and help the little ones get a good future, Nami can definitely be a Map Maker or be an elite like me and Nojiko seem to have your talent with plants I can help you both step into cultivating medical plants."

His gentle words soothed her heart a bit as he was not being aggressive and the reasonable offer she felt her heart feel the desire to give in but she felt that it would be shameless for an old woman to be with a young man.

"Aren't I too old for you?"

"No, I am older than I look." Naruto said as he devoured her lips and she was lost in the passion and didn't even put up a resistance as Naruto had broken it down slowly yesterday taking advantage of any situation to flirt and harass.

'It seems she finally listened to her heart's desire to be loved and reality.'

"I will treat you with love as long as I am alive." Naruto said with real emotion as he never betrayed such emotions unless he had no choice. He will do his best to make them experience the best time and conquer their hearts, mind and souls completely.

She nodded demurely as Naruto took a bite of her cheeks, "I really like the different expressions you show, I can't believe nobody took as their wife."

"Nobody was interesting enough or aggressive as you." She said with a pout

Naruto laughed as they both landed and were met by Nami and Nojiko who were looking at him with stars in their eyes.

"Mister Can I also fly with you?" Nami asked

"Me too" Nojiko said with unexpected exuberance

"Why not?" Naruto said as he took both girls under his arms and took to flight or ran on air in circles while the girls laughed in excitement.

Naruto did this for 2 minutes and landed safely with the girls who seemed to have enjoyed it.

"Mister, Will I be able to do this?"

"Yes, when you are strong enough." Naruto said as he rubbed both their heads.

"I want to ask both of you, do you like me."

"Yes"

"Would you like if I became your father?"

"Will you take our mother away from us?"

"No, I will take all of you and protect you from pain"

The girls cried when they remembered about Arlong and how their mother was always feeling tired and paranoid. They hugged him and said, "Yes, please make mother happy."

"Don't worry nothing will happen to you and I will make all of you happy. You are really intelligent girls." Naruto hugged them back as she smiled at Bell Mere who seemed embarrassed.

After the girls had calmed down Naruto instructed them to train far away from the house on simple exercises and also provided them with wooden poles to practice with. The girls went away with determination in their eyes and Naruto turned to Bell Mere who was feeling kind of scared and excited at the same time.

"It is time for us to also exercise the adult away." Naruto said suggestively as he looked at her with animal desire.

He didn't wait for her as she seemed to be really not used to this act and kissed her with care slowly while carrying her inside the house. For many hours the house was filled with sounds of pleasure and Bell Mere's moans which she couldn't stop as Naruto enjoyed her body in a deliberately slow manner making her reach the peak multiple times.

* * *

Naruto walked out of the room with his body feeling the fatigue as he had caused damage by utilizing air walk along with such long sexual act.

'Damn, it hurts so much. The body really needs to get used to pain already.' He thought as he went to the kitchen to cook for the girls as Bell Mere was not getting up until night even then she was in no shape to do any work.

After the girls came back dirty and tired, "Where is Mama?" Nojiko asked as Nami was catching her breath.

"She is sleeping so you girls clean up and eat your food."

"Mister you seem tired"

"Do I, I was training really hard with your mother so I am feeling tired" Naruto said with a smile

The girls didn't understand the implication of his words and took it the literal sense and went to clean up.

* * *

In Marineford

"Hina you have done a good job subduing the Arlong gang." Z said as he was seated in his office

"It was nothing"

"Well it was better that you chose it instead of Naruto or else I might have to reject him"

"Why?" Hina was confused

"Because he would have killed them and that would be bad as Arlong' death will cause political problems."

Hina thought about Naruto for a moment and she couldn't really see him letting Arlong alive and nodded.

Z sighed, "That boy needs to control his rage at pirates not all of them are bad and sometimes it is needed to capture them." To Z all Naruto's reason for abnormal disregard for people's lives came from his parent's murder

"Shouldn't he be here by now" Hina enquired as she had just arrived

"That boy is most likely taking a detour to kill more pirates; I saw that on his face when he came to receive the task. He thinks he is smart but so predictable." Z said while shaking his head

Even felt like laughing at the thought but just nodded and excused herself as she left Z's face was filled with seriousness.

"Do you think they might have also sent someone after him" He muttered and from the shadows Shiro appeared

"Most likely" She said with no care

"I will wait for one more day for his call" Z said as he couldn't move easily with his responsibilities and he had already done that when he protected Shiro from the kidnappers.

Shiro also excused herself as her thought was on Naruto, 'If he can't even survive a single assassination attempt then he isn't worthy to be my side.'

* * *

The next day was the day of departure for Naruto as he needed to get back in shape or else it might cause permanent injuries. He woke up in the same bed with the beautiful Bell entangled with him which made his body react. He smiled at that as he had lost such sensation who knows when as he couldn't really remember.

He traced his hand over her body and kissed her cheeks, the touch and kiss jogged her awake as she stared at him with a sleepy expression.

"Good morning Bell, how do you feel?"

"Like some dragon had its way with me" she said with a smile

"Oh, you praise me too much." Naruto said as he hugged her close, she wasn't wrong that he had very high stamina and if he had time she might not have left the bed for a week.

Bell enjoyed the closeness it eased her wounded soul and the stress accumulated from Arlong's time.

"Mmm" She moaned as his hand fluttered across her back gently

"I wish we could have spent longer time together but I need to leave today" Naruto said with a sad expression, so that it would show he cared a lot for their time together.

Hearing that she was reminded that Naruto had work to do and he had to leave for treatment, she hugged him strongly to enjoy his warmth.

"When will you be back?" She wasn't some young girl who would make a scene like love struck idiot so she enquired what she wanted to know.

Naruto nibbled on her ear and replied, "I will need at least one month before I can leave so within two months I will come by here and spend time. In the mean time I will send some things that will be useful to you three so you all can improve."

Bell had already expected such an answer, the life of Marines wasn't easy that they could go back home all the time. Unless he became really high ranked officer or they worked with his crew the time they spend together is going to be miniscule.

They both enjoyed a short talk accompanied by a sensual experience and walked out to the kitchen where Bell went to cook the breakfast while Naruto sat down outside.

"Naruto" Naruto who had been meditating and practicing observational Haki, heard as he turned around to the presence of the little ones.

Nami and Nojiko flew into his chest and he hugged them close like they were his children. Nami looked up at him and he could see she was sad.

"Naruto, please don't go."

Naruto rubbed their heads gently, "I need to go for treatment and I will be back once I have free time. When I get strong enough I will bring you all with me."

"But that would take so long" She complained

"I will also miss you girls but I need to go so I can save people, would you like people to suffer like your mother."

"No" She said glumly

Naruto made her look up and smiled at her as he kissed her forehead, "Don't worry I will try to come by as much I can and I might call you to my side so I can train you personally."

"Really"

"Really"

The conversation carried onto the breakfast table where they ate and while drinking tea he explained some things and bid farewell until next time.

* * *

Naruto walked down the village path until he came upon the boat and boarded it.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, go to this direction first."

"Isn't that Krieg's territory, do want us to get killed boy." The captain felt angered at such a request

"No need to be angry, Kreig is dead." Naruto said with his killing intent leaking out in small dose so they don't make more ruckuses.

As expected they shut up and quickly sailed towards his required destination where he walked and saw the same signs of combat.

"It seems to no one has come here, well even if they had taken the weapons I would know. Good job Arachne."

A joyous sound rang in his mind at the praise. She had marked his weapons with her aura so he could have tracked the thief.

Naruto walked to the place where his surviving equipment was buried and picked up the gun while leaving everything else as they had been too damaged by the explosions and he remembered the armor was too heavy for the small boat and he was injured to carry such weight.

"Man, I need some real durable weapons. Even the armor is almost broken and I had focused most of my haki there." Naruto muttered with annoyance as his hand traced the small cracks.

"Need some skilled black smith to make me my equipments to save me from this problem" Naruto continued to think about it as he boarded the boat which headed for the nearest Marine base.

* * *

"This is 16th Marine Base Branch of the East Blue, State you business"

The ship was intercepted by Marine boats as they entered their territory. Naruto came out and showed them the proof of his status as elite recruit.

The normal marines out here only knew to let people with such symbol in without question and inform the captain.

"You may enter"

They said with respect as the boat sailed past them with them following back to inform the captain. Naruto walked out of the boat and thanked them for this service.

"I will send money to Bell Mere for you all when I get back home." Naruto said as he turned away to meet the captain as he needed to contact Z.

When he was led to the Captain's office Naruto looked around the place as this was his first time in a branch other than the main base. When he entered the office he was being expected and the Captain was standing up to greet him.

"Welcome, my name is Nezumi. How may I be of service?" The man had rat like features and was similar in nature as well. Naruto felt disgust to be in the presence of such a pathetic being and wished to kill him but he held back his killing desire and smiled.

"Thank you, I wish to contact the headquarter to send someone to pick me up from here."

"Is that all? It should be done; you can use this den den mushi to contact anyone you wish." Nezumi said to kiss the elite recruits ass and build better connections for his gains.

Naruto received the device and called up Z, who picked up instantly, "Is that you brat?"

It seems that he had been kept waiting, "Yes..."

"Brat I will break your legs for this, you have been gone for 2 days extra for this mission." Z said with annoyance as his student was playing around it could cause trouble with the hire ups at his disobedient behaviour.

"Z, it was not on purpose I had been injured by an assassin so I had to take a short break. I need you to send someone to get me."

He could hear him take a deep breath as he calmed down a bit, "Okay I will send Smoker to pick you up, don't get in trouble while you are there and just wait."

"Thanks" Naruto said as he put the phone down

As he put down the den mushi he saw the smiling face of Nezumi and wished to break it, deep inside he was already planning ways to make an accident happen.

"Thank you for your help, I will make sure to repay this kindness" Naruto said in an amiable manner which gave nothing away and Nezumi took it at face value thinking he had given a good impression.

"No need for thanks, I am just doing my duty to help my comrades." He smiled widely as he said laughingly and then found more opportunity to make better connection so he continued.

"Would you like for me to prepare a place for you to stay comfortably?"

Naruto nodded as he knew the guy would be persistent and he need not care about denying his services.

"Then this way, I will personally guide you to one of the best place available." Nezumi said as he got away from his desk and went towards the door to guide him.

* * *

"Hooh" Naruto let out of a breath as he sat down on the lavish bed in the room that Nezumi had provided him. It was very different from his own which was just simple in all its contents, 'This guy really is corrupt for him to have those things he would need more money than someone of his power should be capable of.'

That was Naruto thought even without utilizing his Haki to read the person on the deeper level and just by glancing at the surroundings.

'Now how do I kill him without making myself a suspect' He wondered as he lay on the bed watching the ceiling hoping to find an answer.

"That's it!" Naruto shot out of the bed as he found a way, 'I can just utilize the conqueror's Haki to affect his mind and heart which would cause him a heart attack and then death.'

So he sat crossed legged on his bed and used observational haki to pinpoint Nezumi's location who was still in his office enjoying a hooker and some booze. Naruto smiled and concentrated his full powered conqueror haki on him and only him not letting it spread the full effect was instantaneous as his heart failed feeling the overpowering presence.

In his dying moments he came and fell down on the hooker who had not realized the situation until the man fell on her lifeless without any other movement, she screamed in horror as she realized the situation causing the guards to rush the room.

When they saw the captain naked and screaming woman they knew it was the usual but what happened to the captain as there was no blood.

"Do not struggle woman" They said as they arrested her while the other one went to get the doctor to check what happened.

In his room Naruto quiet enjoyed the scene it made him laugh and he had a wicked smile on his lips, "This is going to make some things so much easier."

* * *

Naruto took a short nap to wait for Smoker to pick him up, in his room as he lay there asleep the door to his room was forced open and a pink haired girl with a haggard look stared at him.

She let her worry take the best of her and she was paranoid at him even sleeping so approached his body and checked him up to see if he was alive. She sighed in relief when she felt his smooth breath and when his eyes fluttered open to see her face.

"Hina, what are you doing here?" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned

"Why is Hina here, you ask? Is that something to ask when you are injured obviously Hina would be worried." She said angrily as him asking such a question

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think it through" Naruto showed apologetic expression as he hugged her to calm her down

"Hmph, Hina is not going to just melt like this easily. Hina will take care of you carefully for a month and you are not going out." She demanded as she felt Naruto was very reckless with his life

"Hmm, okay" He said gently enjoying the warmth of another as he had already planned to rest from missions for awhile and focus on training. 'I will need a lot more power to survive on this path.'

"Really?" Hina said with a happy expression and Naruto nodded, she hugged him with force like she wanted to be glued to him.

"If you two love birds are done we can home." Smoker's voice interrupted any further communication between them.

Naruto just gave small kiss on Hina's cheeks and waved to Smoker while going to the washroom to quickly freshen up to let the drowsiness disappear.

* * *

On the ship he realized that even Drake and Adam had come along, "What are friends for bro, this is just the standard."

"Was Z okay with that?"

"Yeah, he was completely fine." Adam lied like a pro as they had jumped onboard without informing him and he had made sure to drag Drake into the mess, so that he won't be lonely.

Drake was definitely not feeling the love as he stared at Adam with annoyance, 'Damn Bastard, just you wait. When I get stronger the first thing I will do is shove your head up some monster's ass.'

Naruto smiled happily at that, "Thanks for caring guys." For him it was great progress as high potential fighters were showing loyalty to him but still more needed be done and only time will tell if they will choose him when the time comes.

"No problem" Smoker added as he also felt worried for his young friend's health, he had been informed that he had encountered an assassination attempt but he didn't know what to do with such information.

'What can I even do to help?' Smoker wondered as he sat on the deck ass the others separated doing there on things except for Naruto, Adam and Hina.

* * *

Naruto wasn't really surprised that Shiro hadn't come along as he knew the other personality was stronger than the happy version.

'Hope this changes her mind or else I might have to take drastic measures. She is such a strong piece, don't want to lose her.' Naruto thought as he looked towards the endless water while Hina was attached to his left.

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmm, nothing much. Just wondering when I will be strong as an admiral."

"Haha, Man. So you already decided that you will be that strong but only want to when it will happen. You got a mountain sized confidence to already believe that." Adam said laughingly from the right side as his back was to the ocean.

"Hey don't laugh. If Naruto says it will happen then it is just a matter of time. Hina believes him unconditionally." She berated Adam for reacting like that

Adam stopped laughing, "Okay, okay. I am sorry, are you happy?"

Hina just nodded and looked at Naruto who hadn't reacted to both of them and was lost in thoughts.

"You know sometimes I wonder how fun it could be to roam around freely without any rules" Adam muttered while looking up

"Where did that come from?" Naruto said as he looked towards Adam with a glint in his eyes

"It isn't something new; I have always felt like that. It can be suffocating to follow these rules when a lot of the higher ups are so corrupted." Adam said with a serious tone

"Do you trust us that much to say such things?"

"I believe you can understand me Naruto and I trust Hina to not be a traitorous bitch."

"Hey"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Naruto asked curiously

"I don't know just sharing to see if you will be forthcoming with wise answers." He looked at Naruto like he understood his nature

"When I find an answer I will inform you Adam."

"Thanks, do not forget." Adam said as he walked away with a load of his shoulders after sharing his deepest desires.

'He is definitely breaking the rules, it just a matter of when. I feel the adventure would be worth my life.' Adam thought with a wide smile on his face showing how much of risk taker he was, he loved living on the edge and what best than being the enemy of the world.

* * *

"What was he talking about?" Hina said in confusion as she didn't understand the exchange

"Nothing much, he was looking for an answer on how to clear the corruption from the marines and the world government."

"That does not have to with us; we are still low level officers."

"It is better to wonder for an answer than to be forced by turn of events." Naruto said as he remembered his own time being forced from one place to another, 'If I had acted before an event forced my hand than everything would have been different.'

Hina could feel the emotion behind his words even though he meant to conceal it, she hugged him closer, "Hina understands and will do her best to not let that happen, so please don't show such a face."

"Oh, sorry. I just had some uncomfortable thoughts at the fore front of my mind." Naruto smiled as he found that his emotions had leaked through.

"It is okay, know that Hina is with you and be happy." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmm"

Naruto enjoyed the kiss to but the thing made him happy was that Hina was becoming obsessed with him; he could feel it with his Haki. The seed of obsession has been planted and it was coming along very well with his careful administration of love, physical and spiritual as for many months he had been showering her with love.

'Good potential, I wonder how our children will be. Hope this time I can actually live through this ordeal, I feel like living.'

* * *

The sun had set and the ship had arrived in Marineford, there waiting for them was Z with clear anger on his face.

When he saw the crew come down from the ship and he rushed at the two boys, "You little brats, who gave you permission to leave."

"Sir, it wasn't me. I was forced by Adam"

"You little bitch" Adam spat

"It doesn't matter, you could have a put up a resistance but you let him drag you along so you are guilty. You two will be spending three days in lock up and provided prisoner rations." Z said as he glared at them and the guards took them both

"Fuck you, you damn muscle bastard."

"Haha, now that's more like it. Show more aggression be the dino that you are supposed to be."

* * *

The rest of the crew separated while Naruto walked to Z's office where they were seated, "So who was it?"

"Simon"

"Should have killed him when I had the opportunity" Z sighed in regret as this was a lucky survival one mistake and Naruto's body might not have been left.

"Everyone makes a mistake so don't be down, Teacher" Naruto said with real emotions as he knew how it felt

"Thanks boy, I am really proud of you." Z said as he put his hands on Naruto's shoulders

"I know there are rewards for Simon's death but can I request you to hunt for me a strong and mean sea king. The world won't miss one as there too many of these creatures."

Z looked at him with a dull face and sighed, "It is manageable but don't make it a habit asking me for things."

Naruto nodded, "It was a special circumstance and this will help me."

"Very well, I should have it by tomorrow morning so go check with the doctor."

Naruto thanked him and left towards his home fist to take the home made medicine which had been improved after using higher level ingredients. It will help him heal and make it so that his body became stronger.

'That blood, bones and organs of the beast of high level will help me increase my healing rate and improve my body to a higher level. It is too slow with this way and I can't always have healing materials on hand.'

Naruto thought as he walked to the doctor to fix his body up from the inside, 'I will also need someone with such capabilities.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Naruto woke up alone as the sun had already risen, he could hear Hina training with higher ferocity than before.

'It seems getting hurt was good motivation for Hina.' Naruto thought as he went to wash himself and as he came out Hina was waiting for him.

"Good morning Hina, it's good that your senses haven't dulled" He commented with a smile as he hadn't really tried being stealth when going to the washroom.

"Good morning to you as well, how do you feel?" Hina said as put her hands on his body to check for any problem

"No problem, I should be at completely healed by next week." He said as he hugged her close and gave her a morning kiss

Hina separated from him and led him towards the dining table, "Breakfast is ready for you, Hina practiced in her free time."

She said with a smile on her face expecting praise so Naruto sat down and had bite from the egg that looked appetizing. He slowly tasted it and said, "It is nice, you did well Hina. Come sit"

She was happy that her efforts were acknowledged and she sat down beside him so that they could both feed each other.

After eating and enjoying each other's company, Hina went back to training without any insistence from Naruto while he started training with Haki once again. He cleared his mind of other thoughts and focused on extending his range and accuracy of his reading along with predicting things happening before they did.

It worked for things he had already seen but unknown things were still observed in current time instead being predicted. As he was meditating, Naruto sensed Z approaching carrying a large being on his much smaller body.

Naruto went to the door before Z decided it was better to kick it open and met with him.

"Hey there brat, how do you feel now?"

"I am feeling well; just need a few days rest."

"Good, here is what you requested. It's a sea king of the depths, leviathan. The thing put up a great fight but it met me." Z looked proud of his achievement as he looked at Naruto who was observing the 50m beast's corpse behind Z.

"Thank you teacher this more than what I expected, I don't how I can repay this favor." Naruto felt gratitude for the man; he was really a nice person and had similar ideals to him.

"No problem boy, I believe you can do great deeds in the future so this is nothing." Z said as he tapped Naruto's shoulders.

"Then I will definitely give something big in return or I will feel like parasite." Naruto said as he looked up to the large man

"It is your choice so do whatever, I will be happy with any small gift from a friend."

"I will make sure it is grand and worthy of you stature."

"Haha, I will look forward to it then" Z said as he bid farewell

Naruto watched Z leave and then looked at the huge corpse in front of his place; he walked back inside and brought a sword to cut it. With Haki coating his blade he cut through it without a problem but even though it was dead it had large durability especially its bones, the blade was chipped even with haki coating it.

'I need to make my armament haki stronger and get a blade that isn't like disposable cup.' Naruto thought as he looked at the damaged blade

"Master you still have me; we can fight efficiently without those useless weapons." Arachne's proud voice rang inside his head

'Haha, yes Arachne is the best. But it is better to have more so I don't suffer in situations where you are occupied.'

Naruto said as he transported the materials to the warehouse leaving what he needed for now. When he got back, Naruto started working on it without a break. He grinded the bones to dust and what not to make potions that would help him grow stronger along with developing his healing capability.

Arachne also took a drink of the blood and meat, which gave her some improvements as it was still filled with grudges. The day passed by with Naruto being occupied with his work and at night he had dinner with the gang, who enjoyed his cooking which had improved at Hina's insistence on good taste.

* * *

"Bro, you have grown a lot. You might as well become my personal chef" Adam said as he took large bites of the meat

Naruto just shook his head at Adam's way of praise and ate quietly while Hina pampered him.

On the other hand Smoker seemed to be distracted, he was smart person and he was seeing that things were not going to joyful as they were today.

'Even in this gathering there might be deeper secrets involved than what I can fathom.' Smoker thought as his eyes inadvertently passed by Adam and Naruto

'They are too bloodthirsty, most likely will end up being captured for crimes in the future the way they are going. But are they wrong or it is the best way to clean up the wrongs of the world. Why waste money on criminals by putting them in jail, they lost their rights once they started killing.' The more he thought the deeper he fell into the hole of darker view which Adam and Naruto had on daily.

Naruto smiled as he felt that Smoker was changing and it was just a matter of time when he would be on the same route, 'He will be great hand in this game of life.' All of the gang was almost in his hands Drake himself without any encouragement felt discouraged by the thought of serving the world government while Adam held deep hate for it and Smoker was coming along as for Hina she was already lost to the world.

'I am her world and everything she does will revolve around me.' He thought inside his head as he looked at the affectionate face of Hina and touched her with his clean hand gently which had her looking up to him and he could almost see hearts in her eyes.

Waking up the next morning, Naruto felt his body had gotten stronger and healed a lot of the damage.

'Should be able to train after three more days' ,Naruto mused as he got up to get ready and go out as he had to send some things to Bell and co.

"Where are you taking those?" Hina's voice came from the back as he was about to leave

"Sending them to a kid, I found interesting on the island where I stayed" Naruto answered without hesitation while showing the contents

Hina nodded as she had felt something in her heart at the thought that Naruto might be sending things to another woman. She restrained these negative emotions and smiled, "Okay, come back quickly and eat breakfast."

Naruto walked to the post office and sent the contents along with a letter to tell them that he would be visiting in a month. After paying he left towards home while many thoughts congested his mind.

'These medicine and meat should provide more affect on them as they are weak. Fortunately I met Nami earlier or else she might have lost her potential and most likely not able to grow to the same level as she can now.'

Patience was something Naruto was forced to learn through disasters which made him think twice before rushing. He took in a deep breath to calm his mind and ward away thoughts of the past, and focused on the bright future ahead. Bright for him not for others

As he was close to his place, nearby he saw Shiro standing while having hard time standing in place. Naruto waved and called out to her as he came nearer, she reacted with sharp movements but acted with restraint and he could feel guilt from her body language.

"Sorry big brother" She muttered pitifully

Naruto held her tightly as she came close to calm her down, "There is no need, I am just happy that you are okay."

"Really?" She looked at him in the eyes and he nodded which made her cry in relief

"I was so worried that big brother might not like me anymore." She cried into his chest

"I would never dislike you Shiro, you are such a good girl. Though I wonder, how does the other you feel?"

"I also like you big brother. The other Shiro said you are worthy to be a friend." Shiro said with a wide smile while her face was wet with the tears

Her eyes were truly beautiful; Naruto thought as he looked into them which for some reason made him feel desire for her. He let her go quickly without showing his reaction, 'She has more secrets that I need to open up. That was not my young body reacting but a forced built up of desire.'

Shiro looked at him with confusion before seeing Hina standing there with anger in her eyes, "What do you think, you were doing?"

Hina said to Shiro who didn't understand her meaning but Naruto knew what she meant as it looked like they were about to kiss with their faces so close. Naruto walked to Hina, "Hina we were not doing anything. I was just trying to calm her down as she felt guilty for what happened."

Hina struggled in his grip, "No you are lying, I saw you.." she was forced to discontinue as Naruto took her lips by force and melted her there in front of Shiro who didn't understand what she was feeling.

"I was not going to kiss her, if I wanted I would do it here and now. I am not someone who would be stopped unless I get what I desire." Naruto said with a commanding tone that demanded attention

Hina stared in to his powerful gaze that hypnotized her and took away all her attention; she nodded demurely and got attached to him.

Naruto sighed as Hina seemed to be showing those symptoms, 'Will have to control it or it will be too inconvenient.'

Naruto looked at Shiro who was looking through her hands, acting like she had not seen what they did.

"Sorry about that Shiro. We will be going now so join us for dinner." He bid her farewell as he led Hina home to give her the attention she craved.

* * *

Time flew by and Naruto had gotten to full health, he had started training with greater fervor as he had faced death again. He grew powerful with the training and the medicine alongside his group who made sure to not to be left behind.

Naruto was sitting outside looking at the ocean when Smoker sat beside him, he had gone through a lot of change since they had first met even his laziness seemed to have disappeared as he saw the dangers through his own eyes.

"It's a nice view" Smoker said as he looked in the same direction

"Yeah"

"Do you know why I am here?"

"Enjoy the view or a partner to talk to" Naruto said calmly

"Not quite right but it shows you are at least human"

Naruto had a weird look on his face as he looked at Smoker, "What?"

"I thought you predicted everything that happens and controlled it to an outcome"

"Now that is something everyone wants to do, isn't it. But I haven't really done that much of a manipulation have I, people changed themselves and I was just involved." Naruto said laughingly

"You are right but you had very big affect on the people you interacted with, it seems really calculated. What purpose do you have?" Smoker sighed as he enquired looking for an answer to his dilemma

"What will you do with the answer?"

"Who knows?"

"What if I said I want to rule the world, will you join me?"

"Hmm, I am not sold on that idea yet so do convince me."

"Haha, I really like you Smoker. You have power and a sharp mind so why have you really come here for. I don't think you want to joke around."

"I had heard you complain many times about your weapon so when I was doing a task I came across an Island where I found a cursed blade. I fought the possessed fighter and claimed it as my prize. I believe it should satisfy your destructive hands." Smoker said as took out a sword from his back and resented it to Naruto

It was a long and thin sword, it was emerald colored with a wavy design and seven glowing points spread across it evenly.

Naruto received it and observed it carefully as his mind was assaulted by the cursed being but his loyal maid made sure to show it its place. It seemed to have been deprived of its power for too long so it had weakened.

"Thanks brother, I will definitely give you something better" Naruto said as he gave him a brotherly hug

"No need, I have been receiving your help for months. This is nothing and I can't even use it as it doesn't suit me." He said as he felt embarrassed and pushed him away.

"Haha" Naruto laughed hard at his expression, it was quite a thing to see the stoic Smoker break.

* * *

A month went by filled with blood and sweat that could be used to fill a lake. Naruto stood in Z's office waiting for him to speak up as he seemed to have a task for him.

Z had a smile on his face, "I think you will be very happy with this task, you talked about seeing the Fishman Island so I used my connections to get you a task to guard the nobles. They will be going on a diplomatic mission and your task will be to protect them as part of their bodyguards."

Naruto could not help but show an excited smile at the thought of the island; he was very much interested in them. 'Such easy grabbing, just waiting to be exploited. People who are suppressed are the easiest to manipulate, I just love the fact the people can be so naïve.'

"Don't cause trouble when you are there, it is matter of my reputation and your life." Z said with serious expression reminding him of the consequences of any mishap will end up with only death.

"I understand and thank you teacher, you are really good to me"

"You are like a grandson to me and my chosen disciple; I would obviously do my best to help you grow." Z said as he smiled widely as he was very proud of Naruto as he grew more than he expected and seemed to have shown less of his insane side. He could feel there was deep darkness in the boy but he wished to be optimistic after the negatives of the world.

Naruto took his leave and left to sail towards Cocoyashi village to stay there for two days after which he will join the gathering at the informed destination.

As Naruto left inside his place, Hina was clearing things up after training when she saw a crack on the wood sculpture Naruto had made. It was giant fox with nine tails lying down in a resting posture with a smile while a miniature Naruto sat on its head but now there was crack going through the mini Naruto to the fox's head.

"Hina should get it fixed; Naruto seems to like this one very much." Hina said as she picked it up and leave to see the people who work with wood to have it fixed.

* * *

The journey to Cocoyashi was short and without any incidents, Naruto thought on what to do once he got to Fishman Island.

'I heard about the acts of World nobles and it seems they are more deplorable than anything I have encountered. Can I control myself from acting recklessly when such evil is detected by my senses?'

Those were the thoughts that worried him; he knew he had quite an unstable mind when it came to evil especially something that surpassed his limits of patience. Naruto took in a deep breath and let it go, "I will endure or take as many with me."

Naruto looked at the island becoming closer and hoped he could at least make use of his pawns or this effort would be quite useless and would be putting innocents into a danger zone.

'I wish I could get a fruit to give me the powers of my past, then I wouldn't to rely on anyone and the world would fall into my grasp. Eternal peace and happiness will be ensured' Naruto thought with a smile as he leaned over the railing.

The ship arrived at the village which caused the villagers to gather as it was too eye catching and Naruto walked down as they watched him. He didn't sense his girls in the crowd so he didn't bother looking around and just started walking to their house.

"Boy!" A shout directed towards him caught his attention and he looked back to see Genzo

"Hello, it's nice to see you again. Thanks for last time" Naruto said in a courteous manner

Genzo cooled down once he saw Naruto act like that and looked at him carefully, "I heard that you are in a relationship with Bell Mere"

"Yes, I like her a lot and the kids as well"

Genzo felt pain in his heart as he had lost the woman whom he loved to a stranger who just washed up in their village for some days, he felt pathetic. He gritted his teeth, "I hope you don't make her sad or else."

"Don't worry; I never make people I care for sad. I always strive for their happiness" He spoke with such genuineness that Genzo believed all of his words never suspecting that he was talking to a demon and they say you never should trust one.

Naruto finished saying that and left Genzo, heading towards the house. When he got closer to the place he could hear the sound of fighting and flesh hitting wood as he walked closer he found Nami and Nojiko training while Bell Mere was sitting on the floor with a tired look.

They were lost in their own world that they didn't sense him walking closer especially with the way he walked. In the clearing watched the girls go through the steps he had written for them to follow, he could see that their physical capability had multiplied and they showed the right attitude towards training.

"Hello"

Bell turned to look towards him and she felt happy at his presence while the girls also stopped and ran towards him. Naruto stood in place as the girls hugged him and showed excitement at his arrival, "How have you been doing?"

"We trained just like you asked, Uncle" Nami said with clear joy

"Good, did you like my presents" Naruto said as he rubbed their heads affectionately

"Yes, the food was very delicious and it made us stronger. The books were also nice." Nami responded

"I liked the books on botany and the seeds for those unusual plants." Nojiko replied not wanting to sound ungrateful

"I am happy that you found them acceptable. Let's talk peacefully after I have put away my things but before that here these are your weapons." Naruto said gently as he took out twin daggers for Nami and a spear for Nojiko, as he found that Nami was better at acting like an assassin.

'Once she has grown up a bit I will teach her how to use poison. Nojiko can make it and both can use it, it would be for the best.'

The girls took their weapons while Naruto walked up to Bell who had been watching, "Did you miss me?"

He said as he hugged her, she replied demurely, "Yes, I don't what magic you have put on me but I wished to see you sooner."

"No magic, just my love" Naruto said sweetly as he kissed her and guided her towards home as she stuck to his waist, the kiss was intense and luckily the kids were still occupied by the design and joy of the new weapon.

"Huff, huff" Bell breathed in as Naruto let her lips go she felt her body become hot with desire as she remembered the times he had his way with her.

"See nothing abnormal" Naruto said laughingly as he put down his things that he had brought, the armor along with Obelisk were still on the ship as he wanted to be closer to the family.

* * *

Two days passed by like nothing and Naruto was on his way to Saboady Archipelago where he would meet the World nobles. As he stepped onto the island with his dark full bodied armor he stood out a lot as most people tend to wear less. On the other hand the people also caught his attention as he felt the island filled with filth that put his body on edge, he felt the desire to burn into the ground but he endured and walked directly to the location.

At the place he saw many guards who looked quite strong but wore really gaudy clothes and the World Nobles, they were an abomination. 'Are these things, really human?' was Naruto first thought but as he looked at the one of them he was surprised.

'This guy is actually good, really made me feel surprise but the other one is real filth. He will get his just deserts on this small trip for sure.'

As Naruto came closer, the guards noticed him.

"Are you Naruto?" They had been informed by Z already to look out for a man in black armor

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto reporting for duty" He replied in a formal tone

"Good, get in line we will be going down to the Fishman Island and I do not wish to see any trouble."

Naruto nodded and stood in line as he observed everything around him and assessed their combat abilities.

'If I want to kill them by surprise I should be able to do it with heavy injuries at least. That's good enough; I have the medicine packet stashed into my mouth for any emergency.'

"Okay Axel, just know that we are meeting with her majesty the queen Otohime and I hope you will keep yourself in control."

"You don't' have to worry yourself about it, Mjosgard" Axel said as he smiled harmlessly while hiding his disgust for Mjosgard for showing respect for the Fishman

'Disgusting filth lover'

Mjosgard looked at carefully and nodded as he believed Axel wouldn't dare mess up on this mission unless he was a complete fool. Mjosgard had changed thanks to Otohime but in the process he forgot how he used to act, there was no limits to a World Noble's arrogance.

Naruto followed along with the entourage as he enjoyed the sight and he could sense many large beasts in the vicinity. 'I wonder if they have problems with sea kings or a good relation.'

Naruto distracted himself from Axel's presence by keeping himself occupied with the sights as they descended down to Ryugu Kingdom or Fishman Island. As they came closer Naruto could see a gathering of armed soldiers waiting for them and at the head was a noble like Fishman.

'It seems quite normal compared to the terrible sense of these humans.' Naruto thought as he compared them and didn't feel much evil from them except for hatred.

'Understandable, unlike them I would have already lashed out.'

"Welcome to Ryugu Kingdom, our Queen awaits your presence" The Man talked courteously without showing his real emotions

"Thank for receiving us. I am happy that my request was accepted." Mjosgard said with a smile as he was happy to contribute to change and the Fishman was real friendly with him as he had stayed for a month before.

"It is the Queen and King's choice to make. I am happy to see you friend" The Fishman said as he walked along with them

Naruto understood now how the man might have been changed, 'It has to do with the Queen. What kind of person is she? I hope I get a chance to move around instead of being stuck with the maggot.'

Naruto mused as standing still and walking slowly around with the group was mind numbingly annoying. As he was considering his choices his savior came to stand in front of the group that was heading to the castle.

It was mermaid with golden hair and she was human sized.

'I had expected the mermaids to be human sized but damn they were huge at least now I know there are some normal ones.'

"Queen Otohime, it is a pleasure to see you once again" Mjosgard said as he bowed to show his respect

"It is nice to see you as well, I hope we can make this dream come true" Otohime said in a beautiful voice that mesmerized the others

Naruto watched her felt she was really familiar, 'She is a lot like me not the current but the past me. So damn Naïve, if she believes any change would come when they are so weak. Only when you stand equal can you demand justice and fight against discrimination.'

To Naruto she was something that he disliked as she reminded him of things that need to be buried in the tide of history. He held himself back from directing his haki on her to make her fall as he knew she will fall in another way soon and Axel will make sure of it.

He was at least satisfied with her for one thing; she decided to show them around the city to see the most important places. Even though Naruto most of the time only cared for his goal, he did appreciate beauty and his eyes saw a lot of it. The architecture and the people, he kept his ears open for any detail that could become useful.

'She really is liked by her people but what about the king, did he not want to be part of this as it involved humans?'

* * *

Finally after some hours of showing them around Otohime guided the group to the castle where they were given rooms to occupy and get freshen up for a banquet at night. On the other hand Naruto had to share room with 10 of the goons so that they could react fast if anything happened, both the nobles rooms were on the sides.

'This is just asking for me to kill them and now I even have an alibi without trying.' Naruto smiled as wicked thoughts grew luckily no one could see his expressions through the armor.

As he was about to relax in the room, Naruto was told that Mjosgard wants to meet him. Naruto thanked him and went to the room; he entered after knocking to see the man sitting on the chair with a book.

"Come, sit here boy. You can take of the helmet at least" He spoke with humbleness

"As you wish" Naruto said with a formal tone and took off his helmet, and walked towards the seats

"No need to speak so formally when we are alone, your teacher Z is a friend."

Naruto understood how he got on this mission and nodded, "Very well, what do you require of me?"

Naruto said as he sat down and looked at the man, his initial distaste caused by his appearance had disappeared as he didn't tend to focus on them for long.

"Hmm, you look better than I thought. I had imagined someone giant and hulking to be his student, are you strong boy?" He looked at him curiously

"I believe I am strong within the short time I have trained but there are countless much stronger than my humble self" Naruto answered calmly while not breaking eye contact

"You are not afraid are you?"

"Afraid of what?"

"The fact you asked means you do it naturally. Fear of world nobles who are unfortunately the night mare of the common man." He sighed as he spoke

"My duty is to protect the nobles, what they do has nothing to with me. Even my life is for them to decide."

"No need go that far with your duty, I hope you at least resist when your life is involved. I hope you are strong enough to stop any problem from popping up, the guards with us are just ornaments with no power so I have to rely on you." Mjosgard said coolly hiding his helplessness as he had been forced to bring such useless trash along

"I will do my best" Naruto said hiding the things he had learned from the outing

'I need these people to owe me a favor, the best way to amplify is to show how much danger they were in and how close to death.' Naruto thought of one of the guards who had shown hostile intentions towards his queen and Axel who was a walking time bomb.

"Very well, you can leave now"

Naruto nodded as he got up and left the room as Mjosgard watched him with interest, 'The boy is definitely hiding something. Z the kid has you tricked; he gives me the same feeling as those manipulative Nobles.'

He sighed as he knew he didn't have any proof and it would make Z unhappy, "Unfortunately I need him now."

* * *

The next day, Naruto was once again following the entourage around the city. Yesterday night nothing special happened as the nobles met with the Fishman royalty and important officers while he observed them all. To his eyes one of the children of the Queen stood out, a girl of a very young age like Nami. She gave of a strange feeling which he didn't understand but it got his attention.

'I will find out what is so special about her later' that were his thoughts at night as he had other things to do first to get to that point.

Just like he had thought, the Queen only saw the good in people and pretty much gazed away from reality as he could see Axel looked at her with a fake smile that even others had already realized. She had led them to a square where the people gathered as she introduced the nobles and talked about how they were going to be cooperating from now on.

As she was giving the speech, Naruto sensed the evil intentions of the royal guard and from Axel. The attack is coming; he started moving towards the woman who he really didn't wish to come in contact with.

'Ughh, why do you have to remind of that' He resisted the urge to let the tragedy happen and jumped in front of her as smoke covered the whole place.

"Bang, bang" continuous sounds of gun fire appeared in the quite place which made it stand out more and the people started panicking as they were unable to see.

Naruto who was standing in front of the Queen became the focus of attention as the bullets fell from his hand as he whipped his other hand with full power causing the smoke to disperse and he looked towards a direction.

"Protect the Queen" He shouted as he moved towards the place where the shot came from

The culprit tried to hide but it was futile resistance, with his observation haki he could sense people within 20km. The enemy tried to run but Naruto appeared in front of him instantly as he didn't need to look anywhere else. The enemy was another Fishman who wore a really unique garb with a sniper behind his back. He seemed to be completely surprised at his appearance and scared as he was enduring his blood lust.

"Do not resist or it will be painful" Naruto muttered in a cold tone as his cursed gauntlets captured the man so that he couldn't make any movements.

Naruto dragged the man back to the place where the Queen was surrounded by guards while the people had calmed a bit but the citizens seemed to be looking at the humans with suspicion.

As Naruto walked towards the Queen the guards made space for him as commanded, "He is the culprit, your Majesty." Naruto said courteously

Otohime didn't know how he looked or how old he was but she was grateful for his service. She looked at the bound Fishman and felt pain in her heart knowing that even her own people would try to kill her.

"Vender Decken, you are hereby put in life long sentence" she couldn't muster strength to call for his life which made him Naruto want to sigh in annoyance

The guards took away Decken who had received grievous injuries from being bound by Arachne and had lost a lot of blood.

"Young hero, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"A good name. What would you like as a reward for this service?" She asked with curiosity, she saw hope as a human had been the one to help her.

"Thank you for honoring me with such but I am happy just to help, there is no need for a reward" He said in humble tone

Otohime felt happier with his words and wanted to know him better as he might be able to help in her quest. 'Even one more person on my side, is progress'

"No that won't do, we shall grant you a title. Henceforth you shall be known as the Friend of our kind, if you are in trouble ask and we may provide assistance." She said clearly for everyone t hear

Alex felt annoyance as the Queen didn't die along with Hody who was gripping his hand so hard that it was about to bleed while Mjosgard sighed in relief but he felt that was not the end of troubles.

'Damn brat, once again you have foiled my goals. I will make sure this place is your grave.' Alex thought hatefully as he watched the Queen leave while they followed along as the programme for the day had been postponed.

* * *

A.N HOPE YOU enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

"Come sit" Otohime called out gently as she sat beside her quite large daughter

Naruto obliged, he was here to talk with the Queen as she requested his presence at night. They were in the garden and he was wondering what happened to the king, as he hadn't seen him yet and even now she was alone.

'Really too defenseless' he thought as he sat down without his armor and only his gloves to accompany him.

"You look a lot better without that dark armor" Otohime said with a smile as she found the look a little scary especially bad for her little Shirahoshi.

"Thank you for the praise. How may I be of service?" He asked in a humble tone as Shirahoshi watched them from a far as she played with the fish.

Naruto kept some of his attention on her so he could see if anything out of ordinary presented itself.

"How do you see Fishman?" She looked at attentively so catch any slip up

'Oh, at least she is a bit careful.'

"The same way I see humans." Naruto replied without hesitation

"Good" She clapped her together

"So what do you think on the possibility of friendship between our kind."

"Am I allowed to answer freely?"

"Yes, don't hold back on my account" She said with a serious expression

"Thank you. I do believe it is possible but you would require power to stand on equal grounds first otherwise it is impossible. The people in power are the problem not the citizens in most cases so you require strength. I would advise doing that instead of only teaching your people to be good to humans as they will definitely suffer hardships." Naruto didn't hold back his opinion, he was giving her a chance to change or else drastic actions would need to be taken

Otohime was silent as she thought carefully on what he had just said; it was similar to what Jimbe had mentioned. His clear gaze seemed to believe it to be the truth and the reality was already crushing down on her everyday as she heard reports of tragedies.

'It's a better opinion than going to war but how do we become strong without causing trouble and in an effective manner.'

"I agree but do you have a way to go about it?" She asked curiously

Naruto smiled genuinely as he found her in a better light, "This is quite difficult but possible as the people definitely care for you and the resources are there to be utilized. First of you should stop letting your people go to the surface and only let out male fighters to handle your relation above ground. The nobles are interested in beautiful beings so males would be mostly safe."

"I did keep an ear out and heard some things about Fishman from my superior; you have the fighting art which is very powerful in water so your kind has the advantage with water covering most of the world. Make it compulsory for every Fishman to learn the art and encourage the ones who are already doing it to improve."

"You can even have better relation with humans by sending warriors to take down pirates as Marines can't be everywhere. The biggest problem you have is that the human side has very strong fighters but they won't intervene unless you cause big trouble. Focus on these points and slowly you should have gathered enough strength to stand on the same ground." Naruto finished his long winded explanation leaving out his own methods that could help as they were still not in his grasp

'Slowly bide my time'

For Otohime that was a lot to take in, it was logical and long term solution as she didn't really expect any instant solution.

"I will consider your recommendations"

"That is all I ask as I do not like innocents being hurt. I would wish that it was all but there is another problem." Naruto said with his real thoughts as he did care for the innocents while he held back his annoyance for the later part

"What?"

"Decken was not alone; there were two other culprits with him. It would have been best to question him."

"Do you know who they are?"

"One of them is your guard Hody and the other is the noble Axel. The smoke came from Hody and the information must have been provided by him as for Axel I can't say but he was giving off hostile feelings."

"I will inform my guards to check into it but I can't do anything to Axel without evidence as it would cause trouble for us. Even then thank you for helping us."

"No problem"

"Is there anything you wish for?"

"It would be rude to decline twice but I am embarrassed to say that I have an interest in martial arts so I wish to learn as much possible while I am here." Naruto said, acting like young boy and rubbing the back of his head

"Hehe, is that all? We can easily arrange for that so tomorrow we will go tour the Royal Dojo and you can join. I will make sure to convince your superiors."

"Thank you so much" Naruto said in excitement

After some more talks Naruto was let go and his expression turned to his usual serious one, 'Even experiences of those days can come in handy sometimes. Just like I thought the little girl was special, she was commanding the fish. Does it mean it can work on Sea kings? That would cross away most of their problems, I need to get closer to them.'

Naruto mused as he returned back to his room but he was told that Axel and Mjosgard wanted to meet him so he went towards the room. The moment he approached the room he was let in by the guards and he saw both nobles sitting together drinking tea.

"How may I be of service" Naruto asked in a courteous manner

The two nobles looked towards him with strange expressions; Axel still gave off lingering abhorrence for him.

'Why?' Naruto didn't understand what he had done to actually make him hate him that much; it can't be just that assignation of the Queen.

"What did the Queen talk to you about?" Axel went directly to the bone of the matter

"She wished to hear my opinion of the Fishman and rewarded me with some training at the royal dojo" Naruto obliged while hiding most of the details

"Are you sure that is all?"

"Yes"

Both Nobles stared at him, like the secrets would just spill out. Mjosgard just sighed, "You may leave." Naruto nodded and walked out while his senses were on overdrive, he knew they were suspicious and he needed to be prepared to act at any moment.

"Do you believe what he said?" Axel questioned Mjosgard

"I am sure there was more but it shouldn't be anything important" Mjosgard replied

"Are you trying to protect him, he might be giving military secrets to them. Can you guarantee he hasn't shown rebellious conduct?" Axel said with a smile as he cornered him

"Absolutely ridiculous, he is a loyal soldier who has shown great courage and ability." Mjosgard said as he stood up, glaring at Axel

"Hmph, we will see and you will definitely regret siding with the commoner." Axel said as he looked at him with contempt and left the room. Seeing him leave the room, Mjosgard collapsed on his chair thinking of what he had done.

"Don't disappoint me Naruto; our lives might be on the line." He muttered haplessly

* * *

On the other hand, Naruto was sitting on the bed in his room while polishing his armor.

'Just like I thought, but what is the reason for such an exaggerated conduct. I haven't done anything like that but it doesn't seem Axel will let me go. There must be some connection.'

Naruto thought carefully over his time here and he came to two answers, 'It's related to Shiro or my dead parents. It doesn't matter; he has become an obstacle so he will be removed. Once it is time to leave, he is going to die without a chance to resist. Weak little maggot, should have stayed within his limits.'

Naruto's disgust for the noble showed in his expression and if it was something other than his armor, it might have been crushed in his grip.

'At least Mjosgard hasn't become stupid, lucky little guy but I hope he doesn't give me a reason to have him sleep.' He contemplated as that person was an innocent person, killing him would just add to the sacrifices made for change.

* * *

The next day, just as promised the Queen led them to the dojo. Where Fishman could be seen practicing different Kata's as there was more than one style. Naruto was completely focused on their movements, with his observational Haki and experience in taijutsu Naruto analyzed it accurately leaving no movement miss him.

"Are you satisfied?" Otohime asked while watching the matches happening

"Affirmative, I am very thankful for the opportunity."

"Do wish to fight?" She asked curiously as most strong warriors liked to fight.

"Would be alright, they might get hurt?" Naruto said casually which made the warriors real pissed at his words.

'The bastard is looking down on us'

"Will you be fine?" Otohime turned to them and she could see that their fighting spirit had been stroked

"We will be okay; there is no battle without pain."

"You heard them so do as you wish but do not do any permanent harm." Otohime's voice spread to the crowd

Naruto nodded and took off his armor; he wished to experience their style with his body for more data. As he walked to the stage, the nobles watched him standing alongside the Queen. Axel was very interested in analyzing him so it was a good opportunity for him to know the level of his adversity.

"Hope you can give me a challenge" Naruto muttered in bored tone as he stood at the centre of the ring

One of the Fishman senior fighters walked up the stage and looked at him aggressively, "You will definitely get a challenge and more."

Naruto smiled and also took his stance; he hadn't fought anyone with good fighting skills that were on his level till now. He waited for his opponent to attack while he used Tekkai; he didn't wait long as his opponent rushed at him with a straight punch.

Naruto sensed that it would still affect if he did not leave the immediate vicinity but he decided to take it. He moved slightly to the side, dodging the attack but a force was carried through the water vapor which impacted his body and was pushing him away but he countered with a strong straight of his own created a shockwave.

"That was just a warm up, hope you are not all talk human"

Naruto smirked like he heard a joke and kicked off the ground with full strength, the Fishman tried to stop him but he already knew it before it could even be launched. He jumped in the air and kicked the Fishman in his face, breaking his nose.

"Keep the jokes to yourself, you are not strong enough to fight me" Naruto said while holding back his disdain for him as he didn't want to give a bad impression.

The Fishman got up with the bloodied face and stared hatefully at him, it seems like he had lost himself to his hatred as went with full strength. He punched in succession which held Naruto in place and rushed in with a palm attack to his heart.

"You lose"

Naruto sensed it coming and he knew he couldn't take it so he shifted the attacks direction with his hand, causing it to hit him in the abdomen. The force of the attack was carried inside without causing outward damage, he could feel his insides get damaged but fortunately he had protected them using Haki.

Naruto fell to his knees while he bled from his mouth and spilt blood as his insides had ruptured. The Fishman calmed down and realized in horror at what he had done, "Please get him to the doctors."

Otohime commanded her man to take Naruto to be healed while Naruto didn't resist as he had gotten what he wanted partly and even managed to create better opportunities for further influence. As he was carried away he had to stop himself from laughing, he was hurt but it wasn't really much. Just like he had said, the Fishman wasn't strong enough to fight him so he would heal after 10 minutes of rest.

'What would be the point of all that medical knowledge and potions, if I couldn't increase my healing factor to be beyond human?'

While Naruto was happy with the outcome Otohime was not as she stared at her subject, "Take him away so he can think over his actions." The Fishman did not resist as he was taken in custody while feeling ashamed at his actions. She turned to the nobles, "Apologies for the unexpected incident"

"No problem, he is just a guard" Axel said as he felt that Naruto was not much of a challenge

"It was not your fault Queen Otohime; it was just an unfortunate incident which happened because of our bad relations." Mjosgard said while his mind was on Naruto, he didn't think it was just simple.

'The boy is not to be underestimated or am I just being paranoid. He is hurt and I am thinking that he might be plotting something. I might have stayed too long in the court.'

* * *

Naruto rested while the doctors looked over him; they administered the medicine to help him heal the internal injuries. When they were done and he was sleeping on the bed, the Queen entered the room. She looked apologetic and it was expected as one of her loyal fighters had done something so over the top.  
"I apologize for what has happened"

Naruto looked at her and smiled, speaking in a gentle manner, "No problem, it happens. I don't blame you or the fighter as I can understand how he feels. Until there is some exposure to good humans this kind of thing is expected."

Otohime felt happy that her helper was not feeling repulsed or hate towards them for almost killing him, "Thank you. I would love to talk longer but I have to excuse myself now."

"I am honored you made time for my humble self."

"Hehe, see you later Naruto" Otohime said with a smile and a giggle, at his act

'You will definitely be surprised when you see my gift.'

After she left Naruto took one of his medical pills, 'Those techniques really are great and my experience in similar skills along with my observation has made it possible for me to copy them. That last technique is game changer; it's just like the Hyuga style. No care for the durability on the outside, it's just the technique I wanted.'

'The Queen has also further warmed up to my presence; if it was matriarchal system then I would have considered seducing her. Unfortunately the king holds the power; at least she still has power over her husband.'

"Knock knock" The door opened up and he looked to see Mjosgard enter

"Hello Naruto, how are you feeling?" Mjosgard asked in a friendly tone

"I am doing well, thank you for asking. How may I be of service?"

"No need just relax for a day or two. I came here to check on you and tell that you are free for today, join back tomorrow." Mjosgard said gently while paying extra attention to his expressions, he was disappointed as he couldn't tell

"Thank you for this favor" Naruto answered with a formal tone without showing any emotions while he was quite delighted that he finally had time to check out the city.

"You are welcome. Don't push yourself and you did well not making a scene after such an incident."

"It's because I understand them so I am willing to give them the chance to change."

"Okay, rest now and we will meet tomorrow." Mjosgard said as he went back to his business

'He can understand them, what does that mean? Is it truly some deeper meaning or just plain words?' Mjosgard had already painted Naruto as a suspicious persona so he couldn't help question all his actions or words.

'He is too sharp for his own good, makes me want to snap him in half.' Naruto thought as he smirked

Naruto waited for the medicine to take affect a bit more and got up, he walked out of the room at normal pace as he didn't want them to know that he wasn't that hurt. He wasn't stopped by the staff as they had been informed that he could leave when he wanted, 'Fortunately the queen is really trusting, and it makes things easy. If she was a truly capable queen than she would have me watched, or are the people her eyes. I wonder if she is that devious.'

* * *

Naruto walked around with only his Anbu clothing and the cursed gloves at a normal gait as he observed the city and its people for any information that could be useful. His eyes did not miss the features of the different species and how they operated. As he was walking along suddenly he heard a voice from the side calling out to him.

"Hey human"

Naruto turned around and he was met with an octopus man, 'Master that is the person who saved you.' Arachne told him is he wondered why he would call out to him, his expression softened and he smiled.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you for saving me" He said gently to the man who stopped in front of him

"You are welcome." Hachi said as he observed Naruto, he looked really different now that he was awake. The feeling he have of was friendly that he concluded he was a nice person like that marine girl, Hina.

"I thought if I met you, I will reward you for this service. SO what can I do to help you? What is your name, it feels rude not to know the name of my savior." Naruto asked in a humble tone

"My name is Hatchan but you can call me, Hachi. I don't think I need anything, I just helped because it was the right thing to do." He replied innocently

"That's a good belief to follow but it would make me feel better if you requested something. How about a sword or swords, your hands have sign of holding blades?"

Hachi concluded that it would be better to give in as the person in front of him seemed to be a persistent type, "Okay, I have a request. Can you help at the Cafe, we are kind of lacking workers at the moment?"

"If that is your wish, then lead the way" Naruto said with a smile, 'A nice guy, it would have been more useful to ask for something tangible. It's not like I will feel better about you if you choose something like this. I would prefer people acting logically; he should have accepted the offer for blades.'

"Okay, follow me" Hachi said as he turned around and picked the box he had put aside. Unlike Naruto who was thinking in such a manner, Hachi was more simplistic as he just didn't want to trouble Naruto with his requests. If Naruto had been his old self, he would not have questioned such logic but time had worn him down to become so cynical.

Naruto followed Hachi as they walked into the Mermaid café where he was told to help out with cleaning as the girls did the waitress job. 'I can't believe I am doing this, it feels like I am child again.' Naruto thought with a smile but cut thought out as he didn't want to ruin his mood.

He did as he was told and diligently helped in cleaning the place and the dishes while he was busy he did understand what place he had come to work at. 'A fortune-teller, I wonder if she can tell me something useful. I should try it out.'

Naruto sat as he called out to Hachi who was taking a break from cooking, "Hey Hachi is it possible to meet the owner of the café."

"Oh, you want to know your fortune. I can help you meet her, she should be free now." Hachi said laughingly, he knew people always wanting to check with the owner for such requests

"Thanks, really I owe you a lot."

"No problem" Hachi said as he went to the owner's room to request for an audience

'Wonder what will happen.'

"You can go in" Hachi said as he came out of the room and called out to Naruto

Naruto nodded and entered the room, "Excuse me." As he said that his sight was attracted to the large woman sitting on the sofa, she was a beauty and had some mysterious vibe to her.

Shyarly was already informed about Naruto so she had equipment ready, "Just wait, I should be done".

Naruto nodded and stood there patiently looking at the room while his senses were keyed on to Shyarly to see any changes in her expression.

Shyarly wasn't expecting anything great from the human, even though she had heard that he had saved the Queen. But that changed once her power started working, she saw the guy standing in front of her in red armor his face seems to have something different about it. She saw him standing from the throne watching over his subjects. The scene changed and she could see the island burning down the ground, "The punishment of going against my will" She could hear read his lips and fell a chill down her spine.

'He has a really powerful future, a true leader of the future.' She thought as she put away her equipment.

"Your future is bright, act on your beliefs and you shall rule the world." Shyarly said in a friendly tone

Naruto had watched her expressions and from her voice he could tell she wasn't lying but he really didn't believe in such things as he just wanted to know to motivate himself. 'Fate has determined me to be the ruler, how can you deny my right? I could use that line.'

"Well that sounds like a good fantasy, thanks for your time" Naruto said laughingly

"You shouldn't make light of my words, I have predicted the start of the pirate era and many other things." She said as she swam to his side, she shrunk down to his size as she touched his face

"You seem to be taking this personally" Naruto smiled

"I don't think I need to clarify my desire, if you are going to rule than I wish for you to also take care of the Fishman." She said in a beautiful voice

"So you are saying I should accept you and help your people rise, why?"

"Is that not a good bargain, it not like our people can't provide help? Add to that, I also have the ear of the King."

"You are a smart girl and I really like your kind of people who are my allies so I accept. I expect you to do your part then, I don't know about the world but I do intend to make it into a beautiful world." Naruto said in a daze as he saw the vision of his desire

"Just be yourself" She said as she kissed him, her bottom also transformed which made her look completely human

"I don't mind but what is the purpose of this" Naruto asked with curiosity while looking at her body which was almost naked, it turned him on but he also wondered how she did it

"It's to finalize the contract between us so we don't betray each other and it will tell us whether we are still alive. If you are wondering how I did this, it's simple magic just like my fortune telling." Shyarly said as she started feeling excited at the thought of bedding the future overlord, the future self of the man in front of her eyes had captured her heart with his appearance his words.

'Am I some masochistic woman?' She thought as the words had made her scared

"Then I accept, I have been feeling backed as well" Naruto said truthfully as he hadn't killed anything or trained so he needed an outlet. His hand went to the back of her head and he took her lips with force as he could feel she wanted to be dominated, 'Again that kind of woman, they are truly rare but I seem to come across them without meaning to.'

"Mmm" She moaned into his lips as he continued to touch her beautiful body, especially her juicy ass. Her moans were delicious in its self and his body couldn't help but respond in kind, he had closed the door using Arachne so that no would enter.

"You are truly a gorgeous being, are you sure about this?" Naruto said as he separated from her but his gaze was clouded with lust that was palpable

"Yes, conquer me my king" She muttered lost in her own world

'She is definitely a virgin, lost to pleasure t easily'

"Then thanks for the meal" Naruto said as he started going forward with his sexual actions and she was quite a screamer but thankfully the room was padded so no noise had travelled through.

* * *

After 2 days they started travelling back to the surface, Naruto was in his room with a book that Queen Otohime had given him. It was about the Fishman martial arts she had given him as a compensation for the damage done.

'She outdid herself with this, truly a wonderful gift. I hope Shirahoshi remembers me, as I need her in my plans.' Naruto thought of the gift he had given her, a Yo Yo and a necklace.

'Well she seemed happy with that toy' Naruto concluded as he remembered her reaction, that kind of toy didn't exist so it was unique.

'Now it is time for you to die Axel, I have done my best to endure your disgusting existence.' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and focused his conqueror haki on Axel who was in his room sleeping.

The sleeping felt strong pressure on his body, his eyes opened and he tried to struggle but he couldn't move. This went on for a couple of seconds before his heart gave out.

'One more trash dead and many more to go' Naruto mused as his focus returned to the book

* * *

Naruto had thought that was the end of Axel but he was very wrong, this action had doomed him and his plans. Overconfidence and underestimating your enemies is really a common mistake of the powerful.

In a palace in an unknown location, a man opened his eyes. His appearance was similar to Axel, "So he could use conqueror Haki, it is good that I found him at such a stage."

Axel smirked while sitting on his throne and pressed a button, "That was a use I never thought of. He is truly talented but really a shame he had to go against me. Why did you have to interfere with that transaction, I might have recruited you?"

He shook his head at the thought and saw his servant stand before him.

"How may I serve, Master?"

"Inform the admiral that a threat needs to be taken care of. Uzumaki Naruto has killed a world Noble, execute him promptly."

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto, Master Mjosgard is asking for you" One of the guards informed him

Naruto looked up from his book and nodded; he got up from the bed and walked towards Mjosgard's room.

'What does he want?' Naruto mused as he couldn't think of anything that couldn't wait.

"Come in" he heard as he knocked on the door

Naruto entered to see Mjosgard sitting with a grave expression and he looked towards Naruto with a suspicion, "Naruto did you kill Axel?"

Naruto showed a shocked expression, "How can that happen, we are all on alert. Sir are you telling me Master Axel has died, I shall give my life for this grave sin." Naruto said with such genuine tone and his action indicated that he was about to pierce his wind pipe with his hand

"STOP" Mjosgard shouted and quickly held his hands

"There is no use for this, he has died and we don't know the culprit. I trust you that you haven't done it but Axel made sure the blame would fall on you if anything happened to him. So I have called you here to inform you of this information, run and run far away as the high ranking officer shall be dispatched to execute you for this crime." Mjosgard said helplessly as he believed once again an innocent will vanish and he would be unable to stop it.

"Even without proof?" Naruto asked innocently

"No proof is required as it is better to kill an innocent than to let a criminal live, that is how the higher up operate so leave you don't have long." He said as he pushed him to haste

"Thank you; please tell Z and the others that I love them." Naruto said with a serious expression as he turned away his face took the form primal rage that needed to be unleashed.

'Fucking trash even in your last moments you cause trouble.'

"Take care" Mjosgard said as Naruto opened the door

* * *

Naruto didn't stop and quickly packed his things, with his weapons and the books he jumped of the ship using air walk he ran towards a location which he assumed no one would expect.

With his speed he was there within some hours but before arriving at the location he sensed three warships underneath the water near his destination.

'Are they attacking Mary Geoise? Who has such guts?' Naruto thought as he decided to check it out as he needed allies once again that he could rely on and they might be able to help him avoid the problem.

Naruto changed his direction and dived into the water where he came across many Fishman, they had a sun tattoo.

"Sun Pirates, Fisher Tiger" Naruto muttered with a joyous expression, he was one person Naruto approved of as he did what Naruto would himself do.

He didn't stop and rushed into the ship where he sensed the strongest presence, as he landed many of them had surrounded him.

"Who are you?" one of the goons questioned, they would have definitely blasted him but the captain didn't wish for pointless slaughter

"I am a friend. My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I would be honored to meet your captain." Naruto said in a humble tone

"I will decide that, Human" Naruto heard a powerful voice and turned around to see a giant Fishman who had reddish skin

"Fisher Tiger, I am very happy to meet you. You may judge me as you wish." Naruto said as he dropped his equipment t and took off his helmet.

Fisher Tiger was feeling curious of what the human wanted, he could tell he was not a threat through his hake senses but he was an enigma. 'Is he truly a friendly or just trying to use us?'

"What do you want?" He asked in a neutral tone

"I want to join your crew; I heard that you fight for freedom of others that is one of things that I believe in as well."

"Do you think you can take the risk or should I take the risk of a human in my crew?"

"I might be someone you don't know but this should help you change your mind a bit and I have many capabilities such as mastery over haki and I am an expert marksman." Naruto said with a smile as he showed the necklace given by Queen Otohime

'Otohime gave him that, what happened while I have been gone.'

"I agree to your request temporarily as she has acknowledged your service. We are going to start an operation and your performance will help me decide." Fisher Tiger said as he looked down at Naruto with a narrow gaze

"Wonderful, I will do my best."

"Jinbe, show him around so that he doesn't mess up anything." Fisher Tiger said as he left

Naruto was surprised to hear that Jinbe was here, 'Wasn't he supposed to be warlord, a dog of the government to save the Fishman.'

"I didn't expect to work with a human again so early." Jibe said as he approached him

"I didn't expect to see you here either, won't this be problem." Naruto said as he looked towards Jinbe

"Oh, you know me. Well you don't have to worry about that, it has been covered. Now I will explain to you how we are going to deal with this, this mission is not like our usual as this the second time we are striking this place. It requires stealth, how are at that?" Jinbe asked as he explained

"It is one of my best skills so you can rely on me." Naruto said with a smile as he almost laughed, asking a ninja on how good is he at stealth.

* * *

"Do you understand?" Jibe asked as he finished explaining Naruto's part

"Yes"

"Now that I have done that I want to know how a marine kid from the elite class ended up here." Jibe asked as he directed his gaze at Naruto

"Some problems with the world nobles ended my career."

Jinbe glared at him, he could tell that Naruto was telling the truth but not the complete truth.

"What kind of problem?"

"I killed a world noble who tried to kill your Queen so I am on the blacklist and I needed a crew which operated on the same beliefs and had the guts to fight." Naruto didn't care about revealing the truth as he knew these guys were in worse shit than he was so his problem was short change to them.

"That is definitely a good way to leave; I like you so don't die." Jinbe said with a smile as his expression softened

"Thanks, I also like your friendly approach." Naruto said as he picked up his equipments

* * *

It was night and most people were resting at this time, Naruto was one of the people who were extremely busy. He had run up to the city in the clouds without being found and planted bombs in the places he was told.

His final destination was one of the slave warehouses at one end of the city; this was so that it wouldn't dirty their pure city.

'How disgusting this place is. I had underestimated the filth, its driving me crazy.' Naruto thought as his thoughts were filled with desires to go wild, only extreme mental endurance which he had cultivated stopped him.

He approached the place and killed the guards with Arachne letting her suck their life force and grudge, 'Sorry Fisher Tiger, unlike you I don't care for the life of these trashes that willingly work for the scum.'

Naruto could feel his Arachne becoming stronger, she had already integrated with his armor and some days or more preys were needed for it to be complete.

'Master, More' Naruto heard the drunken voice of Arachne as she was affected by his bloodlust and the atmosphere along with her hatred for the nobles.

'You will get more, so relax' Naruto said as he entered the place, he was supposed to free them once the signal was given.

As he entered he sensed a strong presence at the back, he entered the room carefully and was not surprised by the torture chamber. There he could see a 17 years old girl tied to a contraption, she was bleeding but her beauty had not been marred.

He could sense a defiant spirit in her which attracted him so he approached her which caused her to look towards him with pure violent hate.

"Who are you girl?" Naruto asked gently as his hand touched her face

"Don't try to play with me you scum" the girl said with contempt and it seemed like she would have spat on him if not for some reason.

"I am not one of them. I am here to save you, I will release you now but you have to relax." Naruto said as he cleaned her wound with Arachne.

"Boa Hancock" She said as she stared into his eyes with conflicted feelings as she didn't know if she should accept this dream like event or not.

"Are you related to snakes?"

She didn't reply and he realized it was because her throat was hurt but mostly because she was suspicious. Naruto didn't say anything either and just waited patiently, the moment he heard the boom he broke the restraints for her and rushed to the other cages, opening them.

He opened an exit in the warehouse and shouted towards the slaves, "Run through here, go straight and do not wander around if you want to be free."

They didn't have to be told twice as they ran through the opening, Boa ran along two giant females who looked really weird.

"Thank you" She shouted as he passed him

Naruto also exited and stood on top of the warehouse as he shot down any threats with Obelisk using normal bullets not the special ones. This helped clear the path for the slaves though he went further and shot nobles that were in his range, no house or castle was saving them from his sight.

"What a beautiful sight" Naruto muttered as he looked at the burning city shining in the darkness

He decided to move as the slaves had run of ahead and along the way he collected food for Arachne, though this action had caused the enemies to put more focus him as the others avoided killing. On the other hand Naruto was going trigger happy with a completely crazed look which was hidden by his helmet except his demonic red eyes which shined.

As he was observing the situation his eyes locked onto a target and his killer instinct along with his sense of justice were sparked. He saw a world noble with a little girl with blonde hair, from the looks of it she was a slave and he was not treating her well.

This reminded him of something unpleasant which caused him to roar in pure rage and he rushed to the scum, his body covered the little girl's sight as the man was turned to blood mist as Naruto's fist hit.

The girl looked at him with a dull look and an emotionless response which might have happened to adapt to the dark world she lived in.

'What to do about her? Jinbe' Naruto thought as he extended his senses and picked the girl up who provided no resistance. With the girl in his embrace he ran through the sky towards Jinbe who was near the coast.

The enemies around him had been knocked out and he was just leading the others to safety, "Jinbe, take the girl." He said as he threw the girl at him, "What?" Jinbe was what he could mutter as he caught the girl and had his subordinate lead her to the ship.

While Naruto had disappeared along with the bodies on the floor which caused Jinbe to be suspicious, 'Is he actually killing everyone?'

'This could be bad, It could worsen everything' Jibe was worried now as he had not expected such a response from Naruto

On the other hand Naruto was having the time of his life, running through the city and eliminating those who are not worthy. But all good things come to an end as he sensed someone trying to attack him but even then he was unable to react in time and he was punched from the sky into the ground causing a massive crater.

There weren't any people in the area except Naruto and his foe, 'Fuck, its Akainu.' Naruto thought as he stood up, his armor was still okay but he knew he couldn't take such hits.

"I am honored that you were the one they sent to end me." Naruto said laughingly

"I am disappointed Naruto. I had heard about you and would have taken you in as a subordinate but this destroys everything. So according to the command, receive your execution." Akainu muttered with a disappointed look

"I decline" Naruto said as he released a smoke and poison bomb to stop Akainu while he headed for the citizen area.

Akainu was not held back by such toys as he moved his arm and the force dispersed the smoke, he headed for Naruto with seriousness as too many casualties had happened. The moment he arrived he saw that Naruto had the nobles in his grasp using strings.

"I hope you would let me go or else they die." Naruto said without a hint of worry or pressure

Akainu glared at Naruto and decided that he needed to die; these nobles were just an extra topping.

"No" Akainu said as he smashed down onto Naruto who quickly moved out of the way while using the people as shields.

'Damn, he won't let me go and the others are too far.' Naruto thought as he attacked with Arachne clad in Haki but even then Akainu was too strong and the strings were melted.

"No choice, forgive me but I need to live." Naruto muttered as Arachne devoured all the beings in his range, which consisted of the trash and the good citizens along with some slaves and Fishman pirates. Arachne changed at a visible rate and she was completely integrated with his armor, the red blood like strings rushed towards Akainu who found them harder to melt.

"Futile resistance" Akainu said as his fist pierced through Naruto's chest as he had moved too fast for him to react but even then Naruto smiled as his fist hit Akainu.

Akainu didn't think much of it but then he felt his insides tremble and he felt pain after a long time, he felt spitting blood but he didn't give Naruto a chance to slip away as his powers burned him down.

"No, you can't kill me" Naruto didn't scream in pain but resisted to the very end attacking Akainu to separate from him but in the end all was useless as he died with most of his body melted along with his armor leaving only the helmet which was the least damaged.

Akainu looked down at Naruto and shook his head in loss, 'He had such great potential but he had to do this.' Akainu picked up whatever was left of Naruto along with his equipment to personally deliver to his former teacher.

'At least he can be happy that he was able to hurt me, from the inside and outside.' Akainu smirked while looking at the surroundings which had been devastated.

'I wonder how Kuzan is doing.'

* * *

Two days passed by and the news of the destruction had spread to the world, the most devastated of them were the people on Marineford and Cocoyashi village.

Z had called for a private funeral for Naruto whose remains and things had been delivered to him by his former student.

'Why did this happen? I should have never let him near those bastards. My little Naruto, died because of them for nothing.' Z couldn't help but tear up as he stood over his remains along with Hina, Smoker, Shiro, Alex and Drake.

Hina was the most miserable among them; she hadn't spoken at thing and had been tied to the armor since it had been in front of them.

None of them knew what to say, the situations came too suddenly and the only reaction they could do was give a prayer and cry a bit for him as this was everyone's future especially since they were in the marines.

"Hina you can keep them all as he would have wanted it, everything else I will handle. Don't be reckless; he wouldn't want you to die pointlessly." Z said as he walked away to grieve in silence without anyone.

"I will see you guys later" Smoker said as he walked away along with Drake

* * *

Alex looked at the armor and understood something none of them had realized, 'You are still here, Naruto.' He smiled in relief and cut Hina's hand lightly which was in contact with the head, she didn't respond. After doing that he walked out of the place leaving Hina to her misery.

"Ahhhhhh" Hina finally broke down as her tears wouldn't stop she felt heart ranching pain as the reality finally hit her.

"Why did you leave me?"

"You said we will always be together?"

Hina screamed in despair as the helmet got soaked in her blood; suddenly she stopped and felt excited.

"I can hear you what do you want, where are you?" She asked as she held the helmet to her chest as she looked around the whispers led to her to the thing in her hands which was shining with red light where Naruto's eyes used to be.

She didn't understand what kind of situation she was in but any hope was better than nothing, she held the helmet up without any cautiousness and suddenly it leapt at her. It covered her head and she didn't resist as she felt she was becoming one with Naruto, the helmet in place but it didn't end there as the whole armor was recreated from the helmet with pulsating red lines along with metal strings in the air.

Inside Hina had lost control and the grudge had taken over, finally what it said was understandable as it continued to repeat.

"MY JUSTICE IS ETERNAL." With this roar of defiance the strings spread to cause havoc once again.

* * *

"Where am I?" Hina muttered with confusion as she stared at the grey world that appeared in her vision, everywhere she looked only grey rectangular land mass existed which was only few meters after which was empty ground and another rectangular surface.

Hina looked down but she couldn't see anything but darkness, she tried to find any clues and saw something that shined below.

'It could be too dangerous there and it isn't what I need.'

"Naruto, Naruto"

"Where are you?" Hina screamed as she had completely led herself to believe it was connected to him

She jumped from one place to another to find him and as she moved she felt her heart hurting once again, the tears falling.

"Where are you, please come out Naruto. Hina needs you." She whimpered in a hurtful tone and through her peripheral vision she saw Naruto's silhouette.

"Naruto" Hina screamed as she turned around and rushed in that direction but he had disappeared, in her unstable mind she had not registered the fact that this Naruto had blonde hair not black.

Everywhere she looked the world seemed to have been distorted and it looked like shattered glass, in these glasses she saw more than her own reflection.

'What are these?' She questioned and approached the closest shard. As she touched the piece her vision changed and she was looking at the Admiral Akainu.

"You monster, Hina will kill you" Hina's hatred surfaced at the close up of her enemy but she didn't realize that even the rage held within the memory was affecting her mind

Hina realized she couldn't move and that it was not her body, as she looked down it dawned on her that it was Naruto's body.

'Is this his memory?' She concluded as it wouldn't make sense for her to know what happened on that day and she watched it unfold.

"I am disappointed Naruto. I had heard about you and would have taken you in as a subordinate but this destroys everything. So according to the command, receive your execution." Hina heard Akainu mutter with a disappointed look

"I decline" Naruto said as he released a smoke and poison bomb to stop Akainu while he headed for the citizen area. Hina saw for the first time that Naruto ended up not caring for the lives of citizens in combat but she didn't really mind her heart break and to her it was legitimate tactic. But the scene shattered once Akainu attacked and Hina was back again standing in place with the piece on the ground.

"These are Naruto's memories; they might help Hina know how to save him." Hina reasoned while inside she wanted to know more about him as well for selfish reasons

She picked another piece which was bigger this time and what she saw made her angry, it was Bellmere and the girls.

'He had another woman on the side, was Hina not enough. No, it's not the time for this. Hina needs something useful.' She thought as she headed for one of the biggest shards

'This should contain a lot more information, than that blasted memories pieces.' She thought with annoyance but once she touched it she fell down and screamed in pain.

"Aaaah" Hina held her head as her emotions went into disarray and true despair was invading her soul. The only things she had seen was a glimpse of a blonde Naruto who was wearing different clothing and older, sitting over a cliff with a broken expression that showed no emotion.

"It is still not time, become stronger what you might see will either shatter you or make you stronger." A gentle feminine voice entered her head, it calmed her soul and the pain melted away.

"Who are you?" Hina muttered with difficulty as her eye lids were feeling heavy and she fell into slumber before receiving the answer

* * *

"Naruto let the poor girl go" Adam said with unexpectedly jovial tone, it seems he was happy to see Naruto in this form.

It is better than him being dead, was his reasoning and he didn't mind getting bruised for calming this grudge filled soul.

'Though I expected such, this is really out of my estimates this grudge is deeper than what he should be capable off. What did he experience for him to be like this? Why does he say his justice is eternal?' Adam thought of these confusing facts as he walked towards Naruto

The threads that broken apart the everything else stopped before touching Adam's body, the armored beast glared at him with its red eyes moving its head from right to left.

"Not a criminal" It muttered in a guttural tone

"Need the blood, need the blood"

"All filth need to be cleansed, I will clean this world for you." He muttered mindlessly

"Hey Naruto, where do you think you are going?" Adam said as he got back from the mire of hopelessness that he had to endure from Naruto's killer intent

He stood bravely in front of him ready to use force to wake up Hina, "Naruto go back to sleep, it isn't you like this."

"Obstacle, remove" It muttered as Adam was slapped aside like a bug before he could he even react, his body smashed through the wall and landed a long distance from the initial location.

"What the fuck happened?" Drake said as he appeared from the entrance along with Smoker both of them hadn't left; they just wanted to give space to Hina

'Did Adam just say that is Naruto?' Smoker thought as he looked at the armored foe and his mannerism did remind him of his friend

"It's probably Naruto, his soul is possessing Hina. We need to stop him; he doesn't seem to be in the right mind." Smoker whispered as he took out his Jute and moved to attack

'Fuck, a ghost. Naruto only weird things happen when we are around you.' Drake thought as he turned into his dino form and charged

"Obstacles, time waste. Need blood" The monster muttered as he looked at them and the threads spread, easily catching them and they could only struggle helplessly

Naruto threw them away and ran towards a location at full force, he felt compulsion to move.

'Damn, great grandma's powers have grown too much. How many people did he kill for such powers?' Adam thought as he saw Naruto had easily handled the duo with just threads and how his physical stats seems to have increased.

"Only Z can handle this, I hope you are okay Shiro" Adam muttered as he walked away, he had seen Shiro equipped with her red armor flying behind Naruto

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

"Mommy, why are you gloomy?" Nami asked as her instincts said that what she saw with her eyes was not Bell's true feelings and that Bell Mere was not in her normal mood

"Huh?" Bell Mere felt shocked that Nami was able to perceive the changes but even then she just smiled

'How astute, is the affect of Haki?'

"It's nothing sweetie, it's just that Naruto will be away for a very long time." Bell Mere said gently while touching Nami's cheek

"Father's not coming back for long? Why? Didn't he promise to come next month?" Nami said whiningly as she had wanted to show her progress to Naruto again and spend time with him as she felt happy when he was watching her and praised her for doing good.

"Sorry, he just became busy suddenly that's why he was unable to tell." Bell Mere decided to go with this story instead of the truth that he had died as no on the island except her had excess to newspapers so there won't be any slip ups until they were older.

"I understand, but I will definitely beat him once he is here for making you sad." Nami said with a pout and declared

"Thank you my little warrior princess." She ruffled Nami's hair but she escaped outside to join Nojiko

Bell Mere sighed spiritlessly as she sat down on the chair looking outside the window, 'It's so hard to keep up and image when you are feeling so down.'

'Why did you have to die, Naruto?'

'You promised to take care of us. Why did you have to make me fall for you and make me experience this feeling? Why?' Bell Mere thought as tears fell down from her eyes and the depressing ideas

But suddenly she felt the intense stare that Naruto had sometimes and she looked back, there he was standing with his armor on.

'He is alive?' Bell thought as she hastily got up, making the chair crash onto the floor

"Naruto, Naruto" She whispered as she came closer to him but she stopped at the door once she saw the strings menacingly floating in the air

'Is he trying to kill me?'

'No, I trust him' Bell mere decided and she hugged him

"I was so crushed when I heard that you died, why couldn't you have sent a message if you were okay."

"But it's okay, you are here now and I am happy. Please just stay for some days, to make me feel better." She cried while showering him with her love

"Not a threat. No rule broken, cannot take action" Naruto muttered as his clawed hand was close to Bell's head

It seems he had been pushed here through the dislike and killer intent of Hina along with his own desire to see them.

"What are you saying?" She was confused and didn't know that she was only an inch away from death

Suddenly the aura became tame and Bell felt better as she knew this was the feeling she got when she was around him when he was being caring.

'He must have been angry because of the loss.' She reasoned for his apparent intense emotions

Inside the armor, Hina had just woken up and she was staring at Bell.

'Why am I here?'

'So this is the whore that seduced my Naruto.' She cursed inside her head but she didn't want to let him down so she said what he might

"Sorry for not contacting you. I had been injured so I was unable to do such activity. I am here to inform you that I will be unable to come by as usual as I am not in a good position now. I will be a pirate from now on so I will visit when it is appropriate." Hina said but she could feel that Naruto was guiding her mind and the voice was his, this was what he wanted to say.

'Take that bitch, he doesn't love you.' Hina thought as she was one with Naruto and could not feel any intense emotion from him regarding Bell

"It's okay, I understand." Bell said as she tried to calm down her heart, she as happy now that her fears had been destroyed

"Can you take off your helmet? I want the usual intimacy, can't I?"

"Sorry, my face has been melted into a terrible shape. I will need some time to heal it, so wait for that day." Naruto said as he held her hand that was touching the helmet

"Sorry for reminding you of that incident."

"No problem but I need to leave now as I don't want them to associate you with me." Hina said as she let go of Bell's Hand and walked away

'He seemed so distant; I hope he gets back his spirit.'

"I will be waiting for you so please do your best and don't do this again." Bell shouted as she as Naruto take flight

'Damn bitch, it was so annoying seeing Naruto even play with her.'

'Why did he need her?' Hina thought as her senses caught onto Nami and she remembered

'He wants the kid but did he need the woman.'

"Shiro, don't try to hide. I can sense you." Hina muttered freely as she could see that Naruto's influence had weakened but even then she felt the desire to kill and destroy

'Wait a little bit beloved, I will satisfy your desire. The blood of the best quality shall be acquired for your taste.'

"So you are in control, pink bitch." Shiro's condescending tone entered her ears telling her which one she was talking with

"What do you want? Spill before Hina decides to kill you; this has been mostly your fault. Everything went wrong since he saved you." Hina focused on the red armored Shiro with her killer intent that was enhanced by Naruto

Shiro's expression changed for a moment as she did feel guilty but the armor hid that away from the world.

"I am here to help you as you are so weak to be influenced by a weakened will. But it seems he cared enough to let you in control. I will be leaving now but what are you going to do now." Shiro said with a cautious tone, she knew how unstable Hina could be for Naruto and she was possessed at the moment

"Not your business" Hina said with annoyance as she threw a shockwave towards Shiro with a slash of her hand in that direction. She didn't care enough for the outcome and flew back home

* * *

'This is going to be troublesome, the responsible Hina had become like this.'

'I hope she can find happiness, I don't if there is any way to bring back to life dead people but hope is better than nothing. He had shown his power by clinging to this world so we should do something to help as well.' Z thought while watching from afar, his mood had lightened since he was informed about Naruto's new condition

* * *

"Where are we master?" Arachne muttered as she stood beside Naruto

"My home" Naruto said as he sat on a throne, he was tied by chains which connected to two other versions of him.

They were floating in the sky above Konoha while the land as far as you could see was cracked in places and falling apart; one side was covered in pure darkness which was wriggling like living mass.

"It's been a long time since I saw this place." He said as he looked at the city with an emotionless look

"Why are you separated into two, Master?" Arachne questioned as she noticed them

"My will is not set in stone, I wish for death and I wish for justice."

"My rage is boundless, I wish to inflict it on all beings but I am justice so it is contained into a goal. Even then I still desire for death as I feel alone since that day, part me died and I have never been the same." Naruto said in a solemn tone as the scene changed, they were now above the planet and they could see the moon

A beam traveled to the moon and it was destroyed, they could see a younger Naruto floating in space.

"Master, what just happened?" Arachne was stupefied at what she just witnessed

"The moon would collide with the planet and destroy it so the leader decided to destroy it by causing a special anomaly through a canon. I was fighting on the moon that day and I would have won, if they had just given me a minute." Naruto felt rage enter his mind and gritted his teeth, and pressed down onto the throne

"Did someone close to you die, Master?" Arachne enquired as she could see his expression become the most expressive she had ever seen

"My closest friends died along with my fiancée, we would have married the next year but she died in front of me." Naruto could feel his tears as the wound opened up, he had locked his desire to join her for so long and this form was making him visit those raw memories.

"Master, please do not cry. I apologize for reminding you of something uncomfortable." Arachne panicked

"No problem, it's nice to actually feel real emotions. I have acted like a human for so long when I cannot feel anything." Naruto said as he watched the world and with the scream of despair by the Younger Naruto the scene went white.

The darkness was losing, "It seems my desire for death has been triggered along with the rage." Naruto said calmly like he watching something unrelated to him

"Master, please do not leave me. I do not wish for you to die." Arachne became panicked once she understood what was happening the white Naruto was overwhelming and it showed that he wished to rest

"My little adorable maid, I will not leave you since my goal is not finished. She would not want me to give up so before I join her, I will achieve what I dreamed off." Naruto said as he touched her cheek gently

"Please"

"Shush Arachne, do not speak anymore. I wish to rest for awhile."Naruto said as he placed his finger on her lips

'I have closed down the door to my memories so Hina shouldn't be able to see them anymore but I should probably test if she can endure my love, if not she will have to be replaced. Right now I seem to be dependent on a host and I need someone to be able to resonate with me.' Naruto thought as he felt his tingle and he looked around

'I must be missing her too much; I doubt she would be happy with what I have done even if she might not show it.'

"I have died every day, waiting for you"

"Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years"

"I will love you for a thousand more" A feminine voice and beautiful voice filled with affection rang in the space and Naruto couldn't stop his tears from leaving his eyes anymore

'Is this real or is it just a memory?' Naruto questioned as he felt more confident in his path, the voice and the words had encouraged him to do his best

"Hinata, are you really there? Were you the one who helped Hina?" Naruto shouted with a voice filled with emotion, he couldn't control himself as he wanted to see her.

But no response was heard and Naruto collapsed in his seat, "I will be brave for you."

"I will not let anyone take what is in front of me." Naruto sang the song, Hinata had presented to him as gift. It brought tears of joy and sadness remembering that day but it also reignited the flames of rage as the dark Naruto howled in mindless fury

The world beneath them changed through the years and a lot of it was destroyed because of constant battles especially by Naruto's hands and the Otsutsuki who invaded later in the time.

'Do I regret saving the world that day?' Naruto thought as he remembered his fight against the Otsutsuki alongside Sasuke, where he lost Kurama and his power were stunted because of the last attack by Momoshiki.

'Hehe, my last act as a savior gave them a chance to fight me on an even scale.' Naruto chuckled with tiredness apparent in his tone

'But even then I achieved my goal; the world was mine even if they killed me they won't last long in power. The people had decided already and my servants will finish the job, my little children will be the leaders of the new age.' Naruto pondered over the countless children he made with strong women he came across and made sure the children followed his plans

'Genjutsu was not something I had thought of using but it is highly versatile art. Soon this world will fall in my hands as well, nothing can go against me. My justice is eternal and I will do anything for that dream so that I can go join her with pride.' Naruto thought with a joyful smile at the thought of his dead lover embracing him

* * *

Hina arrived back at the base, landing in the house which she shared with Naruto. Inside the courtyard the gang was sitting waiting for her return and stood up as she landed.

"Hina?" Smoker questioned and Hina nodded

"Why is everyone here?" Hina said in indifferent tone as the more she wore the armor, the less emotions she felt except the rage which was boiling deep within

"Sit down Hina; we are here to discuss our future." Adam said in an unusually serious tone

"What does this have to do with Hina?" She questioned as she didn't understand the implications

"I am quitting and becoming a pirate and you are as well, don't try to deny it. So we are all here for that reason, what is your choice now?" Adam said as he looked at everyone

Hina understood the situation and felt happy that her friends were there for her and Naruto, "Hina will not condone you for your choice so please choose wisely." Hina said courteously as she sat down on the floor as the armor was too heavy for the seat

"I will join you guys, the system in the marines is too corrupted for me to care. I see no good future working here and seeing how Naruto got executed for no reason shows how much they value us." Drake muttered as he looked down

"I wished to change the system from within but seeing how corrupt it is, the only path it to rebuild it. From the captains to the nobles, none of them actually care about the fairness or justice." Smoker said as he gritted his teeth, he had just given upon something truly important

"Well that's all of us, so we need to awaken Naruto from his sleep." Adam said as he got up, surprising everyone with his words

"Naruto is still there, in his complete sense. Is that what you mean?" Smoker questioned in tone of disbelief

"Yes, Hina can feel it. He needs the essence of evil to regain his vitality." Hina said as she stood up, remembering that she still hadn't finished the task commanded by the grudge

"She is right so let's handle this before we bounce." Adam said in an excited tone as he regained his battle spirit

"That's wonderful but I had like to excuse myself for a time as I need to talk to someone." Smoker said in calm tone

"As you wish and thank you all for helping, Hina is grateful." Hina said in a happy tone and Smoker left in a hurry

* * *

"So many grudges of the damned, do they wish to drag me down such a ridiculous notion." Naruto muttered as he saw the grudges of the dead from all people he had killed since coming to the new world and more which had been killed by Hina

"You were not strong enough to resist my power in the real world so the thought that you could influence me here, is laughable."

"Worms that hide in their holes disappear from my sight." Naruto muttered in disdain as he flew through the gate that had opened and he was enveloped in the light

Naruto opened his eyes to the real world once again; he was standing in the middle of battlefield filled with skeletons that seemed hundreds of years old because the armor had devoured their vitality and souls.

'I feel stronger than when I had the flesh body and I can feel the addition of Hina's power. So many new abilities at my disposal, life should be easier.' Naruto thought with a smile as he looked around to see Adam and Drake along with Shiro sitting few meters away from him

'Hina, you have done well and it seems you have had a surprise ready for me.' Naruto talked to Hina in the soul realm as he allowed her to stand on equal footing

"Naruto" Hina shouted as she hugged him both were wearing casual clothes inside as Naruto wished

"Calm down, I am here now and we will be together for a long time." Naruto soothed her worries as he didn't want her to be emotional wreck

"Hina was so scared, please don't leave Hina again."

"Yes, yes" Naruto separated his conscious in two so that one stayed with Hina to give her the attention she need while the other controlled the body

* * *

Naruto walked towards the group slowly and muttered in a gentle tone, "Nice to see you guys again."

"Same. I had expected you to wake up sooner but it seems you didn't go on a rampage." Adam said with a smile

"Now that you are here, what's the plan?" Drake enquired as he ate

"We conquer the world" Naruto muttered in a confident tone

"Are you serious?" Drake exclaimed as he almost dropped his meat

"I am also curious how you intend to do that." Shiro said from the side

"Trust me, I have a plan and the marines can't be everywhere as you already know. The elite camp has been disbanded by Z so no more meddlers in those areas." Naruto explained his deal as he started walking, expecting them to follow and follow they did

The group sailed towards the destination Naruto pointed but not before picking up Smoker and his partner, Tashigi. A girl of 15 with black hair and a modest style of clothing, a sword on her hip and she seemed attached to Smoker.

"I was not expecting this." Naruto muttered in a friendly tone as he shook hands with the girl

"I didn't want to leave her alone in that place; it would be detrimental for her growth and mind." Smoker explained but his voice was soft, showing that he truly cared for the girl

"Thank you for receiving us and I am honored to make your acquaintance." Tashigi said in a formal tone

"No problem, it's nice to have more crew members with potential as we lack members." Naruto said as he touched her head

"Good, now let's go to the east blue." Naruto said as he cleared her from his suspicious list, she was good

* * *

They sailed peacefully as they were already used to it and trained, the ship was personally provided by Z who had told them to be careful and he would make sure that the higher ups had their attention elsewhere. Naruto trusted him to believe that statement and was very thankful to his assistance as he was gazing into the horizon, he muttered, "Are you sure you want to follow me and not Z?"

"I am partly responsible for your death and I have confidence in you to help me achieve my goal. Z is too eye catching and I would end being caught." Shiro said as she sat down on the deck without the armor while Naruto was using Hina's body dressed in pants and a shirt made from his armor self along with a mask. It made it easier to not attract attention as he could change the mask into bracelets when necessary.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Naruto said he looked at the sea when he caught notice of small boat heading for them

'Weird, what is the little girl thinking?' Naruto wondered as he saw the unusual sight

The crew didn't action as Naruto hadn't said anything or made a move, the boat came close to the ship and the girl jumped aboard discarding her old ride. She landed gracefully on the deck with a gun in her hand and her pink hair moving in the air.

"Surrender peacefully and be honored that you shall now be the crew of Jewelry Bonney." The girl named Bonney said in a confident tone

"Haha" Adam laughed once he heard her words and walked closer to her

"What's a cute child doing here, go back and suck on your mamas teets before joining this path." Adam said in a joking tone as he was standing close to her

"How vulgar, can he not say such things in front of a child." Tashigi said as she shook her head

The girl felt annoyed at his words and touched his hand; suddenly Adam had become a little child of 6 years.

"See the consequence of your hubris. If you didn't wish to join him, surrender." Bonney said in a loud tone as she pinned down the weakened Adam and held her gun on his temple

"Interesting, you can join us little one but stop making trouble already." Naruto muttered in a calm tone but as his attention was on Bonney, she felt like a monstrous sea of wraiths was dragging her down to the ground and she fell powerlessly.

'What is she?'

'I feel so weak, my body doesn't listen and I feel like death is only a step away.' Bonney thought as she tried to struggle

Naruto closed the distance between them as she watched him with fear, "Relax child, I will not harm you. Now return him to his former self and you will be part of my crew, be honored." Naruto muttered with a smile as he placed his hand over her head and he invaded her mind

Inside Bonney's mind, he came to a world of food which surprised him but he didn't care and walked towards the shivering girl inside.

"Do as I have said, Bonney"

"Who are you and what is this place?" Bonney said as she came to her senses and she was in a completely different world

"I am Naruto Uzumaki and the same person that talked to you outside, this place is your mind and I have entered it to talk to in person." Naruto said as he dragged her up from the ground

"I am sorry, please don't hurt me." Bonney was scared more than ever, everything was too weird and beyond her understanding

"Don't worry, you will be mine from now on and nothing will hurt you. Now let's go and join our comrades." Naruto hugged her and whispered those words lovingly, manipulating her weak mind to be dependent on him

"Yes, I will undo the affect and accept the proposal. It is better than death." Bonney muttered as she calmed down and was willing to try being a crew mate of Naruto

'Let's see how great he truly is.'

'His name reminds me of the guy who was supposed to have been killed by the admiral.' Bonney thought as she felt a connection to Naruto and not understanding what it meant

The problem was solved and the crew got to know their new member, Bonney who was 14 years old and as she was the weakest among them Naruto had assigned a training plan just for her growth. The crew arrived in the region and Naruto visited the marine bases in the area, infecting the leaders and some other members so they all listened to his command. It was an ability he acquired from his new form along with the ability to form his weapons and conceal them within.

The islands fell under his control one by one easily, the leaders under his control and he made some adjustments in them to lead them towards growth using the knowledge he had gained through decades of research. Finally he stepped on the only island which had an actual fighting force except for the Kingdom of Goa which would be the next stop.

Naruto walked with his full armor self along with Adam and Smoker; the trio gave of a terrifying image and looked like complete villains. Their appearance was too striking to be ignored and attracted the attention of the dojo fighters of the Shimotsuki village.

The leader was the current head of the Isshin Dojo, Koushirou. He stood valiantly in their path along with his elder students and some other villagers.

"How may we help you gentlemen?" Koushirou questioned as he analyzed the trio, he couldn't tell how strong they were but he felt danger

"Nothing much, we here to conquer this island and you will serve under us from now on." Adam said in a casual manner, he was tired of saying the same thing

"Please do not worry, your life would be better with us and we will protect you from all threats." Naruto said in a courteous manner as the other guys were hardly diplomatic

"If we decline"

"It would be a shame as I would have to apply force; it is fruitless choice so please surrender without causing trouble. I am not taking away your freedom and you can take action later when you have seen what I do." Naruto said gently while his threads had already arrived close to the leader without him even noticing, making him understand what he was against

"We accept the conditions." Koushirou said as he went down to his knees

"Please be merciful on us."

"Do not worry, I represent justice and no unfairness shall be allowed." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the man, putting the seed of loyalty inside his psyche

"This island's position is ideal for a base, Smoker bring the others to the other side of the island." Naruto said as he started walking towards the village, he needn't specify with exact coordinates as Hina and Shiro could use limited observation haki

Naruto walked as he was stared at by the people like an alien and as he passed through the streets his sight touched upon two children, one was a girl and the other a boy with green hair.

'They show great potential and that fighting spirit is very strong.' Naruto thought, he had done this on all islands he passed by. Checking for ideal members or potential members through the use of Observational Haki by analyzing them head to toe

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

"Come children follow me" Naruto said in a hypnotic tone as he touched them and they both followed without a question

Koushirou felt worried as his children were taken in but he decided to trust his logical side and see this to the end as any other action could lead to worse consequences.

Naruto didn't find anyone else worthy and walked to the edge of the island where he could see his gang waiting for him. He walked towards them along with Koushirou and had talked about what he wanted done.

"We will build a base here so be ready to help out, I will design it and you all would be in charge of getting it done."

"I want it done within 2 weeks, don't dawdle around as we have other things to do." Naruto commanded as the others nodded and left with Koushirou while Naruto was left with the kids

In front of him stood the children he had taken from this island and one other island.

"Introduce yourself" Naruto said calmly releasing the control over the two children who had seen Koushirou and understood something was going on

"My name is Usopp, Captain" Usopp a kid of seven years old with an unusually long nose, he had been scouted and accepted without a problem as they helped his mother and he wished to become strong as his father

"Kuina, what have you done to father?" The girl of 11 enquired as she looked at him with a cautious gaze

"Nothing, he is alright. From now on he works for me and this island is my territory, you will be my students. I will make you strong enough to stand at my side, power beyond your imagination child." Naruto said in an inviting tone

"Do you think I can become one of the strongest?" Kuina inadvertently asked the question that had been on her mind since she saw Zoro getting stronger at such a high pace

"Of course, if you follow the path I lay for you then being the top is a matter of time. The training will be hard and inhumane but the results will be worth it."

"I accept the offer, Master" Kuina bowed

"Are you really okay with Kuina?" Zoro muttered beside her

"Yes, I do not see another way to become strong."

"Then I accept as well, my name is Zorro and I will be the strongest swordsman in the world." Zoro said in an excited tone

"An admirable goal child and I will make sure you achieve that goal. I am the strongest being in existence children but for now I am recovering my power so you should know that you have the best teacher." Naruto said in a confident tone as he took out three bottles

Kuina was skeptical about that claim as she had never heard about a Naruto and the words strongest together but the boys had stars in their eyes.

"Now drink this, it will help you grow." Naruto passed them the bottles which contained the potion he had created using many different plants and the blood of sea dragons

The three drank it and collapsed to the ground in pain as the potion did its job.

"Hina take care of them while I handle something else." Naruto said as he separated from Hina

"Okay, please be careful and come back soon." Hina said in a soft tone, she wanted to stop Naruto but she knew it will trouble him

"I will don't worry." Naruto said gently as he flew into the sky towards Cocoyashi Island and within moment he had arrived there with his immense speed

* * *

He landed outside the house where he could see Nami and Nojiko training with Bell; it had been more than two weeks since Hina talked to her. The trio stopped once they saw Naruto and the girls rushed to give him a hug as they missed him last time.

"Papa, you are late." Nami said in a pouting tone, she had gotten attached to Naruto as he treated her well and gave her gifts.

"I had some work to do and now we will be together for a long time. I am here to take you back with me." Naruto said in a gentle manner

"I thought you were busy." Bell said as she thought about the consequences of such a move

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen. The East blue is my territory and the marines or the pirates will never be a threat as the strong don't swim in this region." Naruto said as he placed his hand on her cheek

"So pack up, I will take you on a ride through the sky."

"Papa, why don't you remove the armor?" Nami asked as she wanted to feel the warmth of his touch, the armor was weird and she felt like it was pulsating. The red glowing eyes from the armor made him look scary to her and she wanted to see the smiling face to get rid of the negative image.

Naruto sighed, 'She is very perceptive girl.'

"I cannot do that little one because this armor is my body now."

"What does that mean?" Nojiko asked as she didn't understand and same went for Nami but Bell understood what he meant, she covered her mouth as she felt like sobbing

"I am dead little ones and my body burnt to ash, this armor is all that is left of me but don't worry I will get a new body soon. I just need to find that treasure and then I will play with you without this bulky thing." Naruto said gently

The girls gave him a hug and cried knowing this information, after they all calmed down Naruto helped them pack up and he flew them towards the base with telekinesis which was the basic abilities of ghost like being.

Naruto dropped the girls with Hina so she could help them train while he walked with Bell, "You have something to share, Bell." Naruto said in calm tone as he waited for her to open up

"I am pregnant" She said in calm tone not knowing how he will react

"That's wonderful; I at least have a child now. Did you think I will not be happy?" Naruto said in a joyful tone as he made her face him and she was crying

"I don't know but hearing you say that makes me very happy. Please don't leave us, even if you have to just live as armor. It is better than dying." Bell cried into his chest

"No problem, I am not taking any more risks. Everything is in control and I will make this world a perfect place for our child." Naruto said lovingly as he used the strings to touch her gently as the armor was too course

They spent some time together and he separated from Bell, Naruto took flight once again.

'Unfortunately the child will be of no value. My previous form was pathetic; luckily I didn't wait for long and meet her when the child is born. Now I can at least help the child build up natural abilities but for that I need to gather more supplies. This child might as well be the most troublesome ever as last time I had all my power.' Naruto mused as he stealthily arrived in the Goa Kingdom and infiltrated the castle; he entered the king's room and used the strings to infect them with his spirit making them his slaves.

'With this they should fix up the problems here and not try to contact the marines. I can't take the kingdom because of Garp but I can always do this and he won't notice as he doesn't have contact with them.'

'I really dislike that old man, with all that power he is just a slave of evil. I will murder him with these hands and his power will be mine but since that is a far off goal, I will start with his children.' Naruto chuckled as he thought about his actions

Naruto meditated while the night passed by and as morning came on Dawn Island, he located the child.

'Thank you Z, for trusting me with this information.' Naruto found Garp's grandson Luffy along with two other boys while they played or sparred with each other.

"Hello, little ones." Naruto said as he floated close to them and they jumped back in surprise at the sound, looking at him flying they were astonished and Luffy was excited

"Don't be scared, I am not here to harm you. I wish to take you in as my students, do you accept. I will make you strong enough to achieve your dreams, work for me and that will not be dream anymore." Naruto said in a calm manner

"Who are you?" Sabo a blonde haired child of 11 enquired cautiously

"Naruto and I am the immortal sage, do you not wish to learn these abilities. You can fly; you can fight without even touching someone and even gain the ability to heal so that you won't die just because no doctor was available." Naruto said in a hypnotic tone, his voice was irresistible by the weak souls of these children

"Can we really do that?" Luffy asked happily, he was very naïve child of 8

"Yes and you can be part of my crew to learn the ropes after which you can be captains of your own crew." Naruto said in an inviting tone

"What do you get in return?" Ace a child of 11, questioned as he believed nothing was free

"Your help when the time comes, by being on my side you will fight against the world so that no one will be in pain anymore." Naruto's words held power and attraction that could not be denied, with his hold on their mind Naruto put the suggestion of agreeing in their heads

With the contract done Naruto had them pack up and get ready while he handled the caretaker who couldn't even resist before he had become a slave to him.

'Now when Garp comes, he will not know that the children already left but if he insists than we can blame it on Caesar Clown researching the lineage factor.' Naruto programmed the responses and left with the kids without anyone finding out and had the trio join in with the rest of the trainees. Naruto had decided not to hold back his knowledge and experience, and designed training programs for each of them crew members and the students.

* * *

With this he had taken care of most of the islands in East Blue except the Baratie which was a restaurant owned by the former pirate Zeff and he couldn't allow some pirates without supervision.

'Also he is supposed to have great cooking skills so I shall gift him to my crew.' Naruto thought as he flew towards the establishment and landed, with his appearance he was eye catching and people kept away from him. It was morning and not much customers were there, Naruto entered the place and with his haki he had already found the strongest person inside.

As he entered his eyes were attracted to a child of 10 years who was sweeping the floor, his potential was on an acceptable level.

"Child, would you like to come with me?" Naruto said calmly

"I am not interested in man, if you don't want to buy anything please get lost." Sanji said as he moved back, he didn't like the way the man looked at him. It reminded him of his father who only saw him is a pawn and nothing more

"Hehe, not for such a thing but to make you my student. I am here to scout Zeff and seeing that you have good potential, I am willing to take you in." Naruto said as he closed the distance between them and held Sanji by the head

"Let go of him" A man shouted as he kicked Naruto but Naruto caught his wooden leg and broke it with just a little pressure

"Zeff, I am here to take you in. This sea is my territory and I wish for you to serve me so comply or else it will not good for you." Naruto muttered in cold tone as his red eyes landed on the man who was standing on one leg

"If you let him go then I am willing to listen."

"I am greedy man, Zeff. So I will have to decline that request, he will be joining you as my subordinate and that is final. Don't worry the employee satisfaction and safety is guaranteed." Naruto said as his strings tied them both and took over Zeff

'I had like to give a chance but people take time to listen and I do not have time to waste on weaklings.' Naruto mused as he took control of everyone in the restaurant and made them obedient to him, they were completely normal except their undying loyalty to Naruto

The establishment carried on with its business while Naruto carried the duo to his base which was half way done and the training area had been made as it had higher priority. He handed them off to Tashigi to handle while he walked towards the training grounds to watch the training.

"Naruto, what do you plan to do next?" Smoker enquired as he joined up with Naruto and sat down on the wall around the field 

"Build up everyone's strength and then we can go take down bigger targets. For now only three of us are really strong while the others are lacking and it hasn't been long since my death. We might attract too much attention if we enter the grand line with such intentions but while you guys train I can go control most of the Leaders without coming into the light. We might not rule the land on the surface but from the shadows is fine." Naruto said calmly

"You are burdening yourself too much; don't forget we are here for you." Smoker reminded him as he felt that Naruto might get in trouble by always moving around alone

"I know and I am very cautious so don't worry." Naruto said as he got up

"Excuse me for now but I think for now I will go and kill some pirates in the region." Naruto said as he took flight, he gained more power from the blood and grudges of humans. Only humanoid beings helped or else he would clean up the whole sea.

* * *

Epilogue:

The sunlight shone through the window and the birds sang as the new day started, Naruto awoke feeling relaxed after so long as he hadn't slept for more than a week. He opened his eyes and he found himself attached to a very naked Nami who was stuck in his embrace and down there he felt a soft feeling as his dick was still buried deep inside of her.

It was hard as a rock once again as he woke up after going soft last night, 'She looks really cute.' Naruto thought as he pecked her cute nose and slowly moved to her lips while he moved his hips gently causing her to moan in her sleep. Even now her insides were sticky with his seeds as he had cum many times enough to completely cover her body which he did.

'So sexy' the thought caused him to feel more excited and he nibbled on her above average breasts which were hard with stimulation.

His hands directly went for her ass and he pounded her pussy hard causing her to wake up. Nami had learned a lot with the experience from yesterday as her body moved in sync with Naruto.

"Ahh Papa, kiss me" She had become addicted to kisses and Naruto obliged to her whims

Finally after 30 min Naruto slammed his rod deep inside her womb and unleashed the load of hot milk while kissing her intensely. He removed his dick from her and she leaked out an impressive amount which had been locked inside with his plug.

"Papa, did I do well?" Nami asked while breathing with hot breaths and a hazy sight

"You did better than expected my perverted pupil. I wish I could stay with you one more day but we need to work. I want you to rest for now before going back to work." Naruto said with a gentle smile as he patted her head

"I will do it" Nami said but the accumulated fatigue got to her and she fell asleep once again. The only reason she lasted enough was because Naruto kept her conscious with his healing just like for others.

'She really is a hard worker.'

'I never thought this would happen, did I do the right thing?' Naruto sat down on the chair and stared at the sleeping girl who was like a daughter to him not so far back in the past. Now she was 19 years old, it had been more than a decade since they met and went through a lot together

'I thought she would find love but now she is stuck with me. '

"Sigh"

'Now it's done and I will take responsibility for my actions. I might not love them all equally but I will love them all.' Naruto concluded with a determined expression and cleaned up. After doing so he cleaned up Nami as well and got out of the room.

He slowly walked in the castle in his humanoid form; he had lost his humanity since long ago with his death and gained new form through eating the ancient divine fruit which gave him the body of a humanoid dragon along with a wolf.

With the power gained he had finally taken the world by storm and fought a war against all factions, within two years he had crushed them all and taken them as his subordinates or killed them without mercy.

But all this power had come with many heavy costs; he had lost his comrades like Adam during the battle in the ruins for the fruit and sacrificed Shiro, Robin and Sadi to gain power. He had given them a fast death but he knew they felt betrayed as he sucked away their lives and used that power to gain time to get the fruit.

Naruto's steps inadvertently took him towards the Region of Heroes, where he could see a statue of him in his armor and a giant sword placed in front. Along with him stood all his comrades, in the start he would not feel the guilt or feel anything for them but as time went by he felt emotions for his comrades especially those whom he killed with his own hands.

'Thank you Hinata for blessing me with this grace, even if it is painful to love once again and the pain I feel for my wrong actions I will go on so that you we can meet as ourselves. I will show you I am the man you loved and shower you with my eternal affection when we meet again, and you girls to I will make sure to repay back the favor.' Naruto thought as he felt melancholic and moved away from the statues

The Uzumaki dynasty had been established but there were pockets of resistance here and there but they were of no concern, with their meager abilities they would die out very quickly and the people loved Naruto. He brought change and gave them a better life, no previous leader could compete.

He took flight and went towards a tower which was a library in the middle of the city, and landed at the top. From there Naruto looked at the world once again, he could see the beauty once again as the grey had been burnt away by the love of his comrades and Hinata. Even though he had changed most people didn't really realize those changes because he had become what he acted. He was similar and still killed people with no mercy but now he truly cared for his people.

"I promise to never do that again, it is a promise of a life time." Naruto shouted as he cut his hand and touched his forehead

"Darling" A beautiful woman crashed into him and he hugged her back

"What is it my Empress?" Naruto said with a happy smile as he looked at the second love of his life

"Hina felt bored with her new duties and wanted to see Darling. Hina smells Nami on Darling, did Darling finally decide to not resist." Hina melted into his embrace

"Hehe, how could I say no to my prized pupil and it would have been unfair. I asked what they wished for and she wanted to be mine in a true sense." Naruto said as he remembered the day of celebration where he told them the truth that he did not love them.

It ruined most of their moods but he knew it was for their own good. Hancock, Bell, Reiju, Shirahoshi, Vivi, Shyarly, Bonney and Rebecca stayed with him as his lovers while the rest broke up the relation and luckily they didn't have children with him but most people didn't even dare come close to them as everyone knew they used to be his women.

Nojiko and Nami wished to join as they had loved him for years and believed he would love them with time, as they knew Naruto had actually changed.

"How is Hinata doing?" Naruto asked about his daughter with Hina

"She is looking for darling; the silly child is really attached to her father." Hina giggled at the mischief of their child who was born with immense power, it was the time when Naruto had gained his dragon powers and she inherited the dragon while the wolf was inherited by his son Asura

"It's happy time from now on; let's go play with my little princess." Naruto said as he picked up Hina in his arms and flew towards the palace garden

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment.

I reposted this story since it did have people that seem to like it. I deleted it before in a fit of anger.

I apologize for ending it prematurely so i hope someone might adopt it. Though i might take interest in this story line again, high unlikely.


	12. Chapter 12

In the depths of East Blue existed small islands that had been termed uninhabitable because of active volcanoes, a person could be seen flying towards.

No, in literal terms it was running on air that it seemed like flying.

The figure entered the volcano without care and landed on the edge.

"Master, I have urgent news."

Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of Akatsuki, opened his eyes as he was meditating deep within the magma without the protection of Haki and strings were extending from his arms that went into a pool far from the volcano filled with bodies and blood.

His red metallic body and cape that can be called his body were completely unharmed as he seemed to sleep in this harsh environment.

He looked with his mind eye and saw that it was his student, "Ace, come join me."

Ace had forgotten his master's tendencies in his haste and couldn't react as he was captured by metallic strings that dragged him inside the liquid flames.

"AAAHHHH" Ace screamed in an undignified manner and closed his eyes as he sank into the lava

"It is nice, isn't it?" Naruto said with a smile as he held Ace within his grasp covered in weak Haki to allow him to experience the heat so that his powers of flame would increase

"Master, please don't kill me." Ace asked with a grin as he had learned to smile even in the worst type of situations and he trusted Naruto so it was just a formality

"You have grown really cheeky haven't you? I will handle that later but what's the news." Naruto asked calmly as he flew out from the lava and landed on land as his body was cleared from the liquid

"Ah, I almost forgot."

Naruto hit his head, "Focus!"

Ace was about to retort but remembered that will only lead to more beatings, "Our information group has found info about an island with a demon in the Grand line and a weird gate has appeared at the center of Grand Line. The new of the gate has started to spread and attracted both pirates and marines to the region."

Naruto looked at the land below him and smiled, new opportunities had appeared and they carried a lot of risk.

"Okay, we will discuss this with others before I make the final decision." Naruto muttered as he started flying on a large blade that was in the depths of the volcanoes along with him

It was another cursed weapon that was utilized by a berserker in the old ages and had taken thousands of lives while its owner hungered for more. It was very compatible with Naruto as he killed in large numbers.

* * *

It had been 6 years since Naruto took over East Blue and his intention had been to fight alone while slowly extending his control but this plan got thrown out of the window as he remembered something.

He remembered that he was the Lord Seventh and not some impatient brat. Time was needed to develop things; he needed to build up his people and base first before taking the next step.

Naruto killed without mercy and remembered a lot more as he devoured their existence.

Someone had manipulated his memories, he was the Lord Seventh and no one would have gone against him.

How would he have become Seventh when Hinata died before marriage? Why would Sasuke even take the side of the world, when the guy was gay for him?

There were many inconsistencies with those memories that he had failed to realize because of his grief of losing Hinata, which is the only truth since he already felt her soul within his soul space.

So Naruto lowered down his cruelty and arrogance, and acted like a true ruler that he had been as things started making sense.

Now his goal was to take over the world as its ultimate ruler, build an army of monsters and destroy whatever that had the ability to kill his old self.

An enormous task but Naruto never knew defeat and it could be seen with his rule of East Blue. This backward land had developed a lot within these six years that it left Grand Line in the dust.

Technology had been imported from different parts and from his memory, cuisine from his memories and from different parts.

Varity of products were being produced from leather goods to iron and such for weapons and equipments.

Trade with each other and islands from the other side had been made, and using this method the information group had infiltrated the islands out of his domain.

Many things had happened and Naruto had also taken over some underground crime zones in different Islands from Grand Line to act as his base in this region along with the business branches under his name.

He had made the living standards of the people rise to a level that they never dreamt off and didn't even tax them much because the Akatsuki earned its own keep using legal businesses and adventuring for resources deep in the ocean.

To the people he was the leader they needed even if they could die at any moment from his wrath, the risk was worth it.

* * *

Naruto and Ace arrived above Konoha, it was an island covered in vegetation and in the center was the base of Akatsuki.

This place was hidden well from sight and was a copy of his home. It was just one of many of bases in the East Blue but he preferred this place as it was quiet and no citizen was allowed here.

Naruto smiled with happiness at his achievement and dove towards the meeting room on the second floor of the home base, which was made from wood and made simple unlike the others that showed their financial prowess.

In the meeting room, most members of the gang had gathered and they stood up as Naruto entered through the window along with Ace.

"It's time to move." Naruto muttered with excitement as he looked at his friends and subordinates

There was Smoker, Hina, Nami, Nojiko, Luffy, Sabo, Kuina, Zoro, Zeff, Sanji, Usopp, Tashigi, Alex, Shiro, Bonney and his son Hyde that was sitting on Bell mere's lap.

Naruto's eyes stayed on Hyde for longer time as he analyzed his progress, the boy had been built and developed like a machine as his son. Hyde had no choice but to grow to be a monster when his father was one of the most dangerous beasts in the seas.

He looked like an adorable child of twelve when he was just six now. Naruto's experiments had increased his body's growth rate towards the ideal form and in these six years he had become a prototype for Naruto's future plans.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

I just got my mojo back for this story and i can definitely write more of it now.


	13. Chapter 13

"It's good to see you in good spirits." Smoker said as he relaxed in his seat

"Is it the unique circumstances or there are more changes to experience from your blood frenzy?" Alex asked with a smile, he could see that his grandmother was very happy now and had a peaceful smile unlike those pictures where she had a cold look

"Both, I remembered more about my past and this new circumstances represent opportunities. I have still to find the appropriate fruit to give me the power that I desire and we haven't found any clues till now and unless I can kill Whitebeards little pet then I have to endure without a body." Naruto replied as he sat down on his seat his words always seem to carry an edge and bloodlust, it was one quality that didn't seem to go away as he saw people as pawns

The people in the room already understood his personality, Naruto was a control freak and hated when anything out of his expectations happened. He went crazy when something happened that was out of his expectations and disliked by him that he almost became a crazy beast as his soul was devoured by the darkness in his soul as the billions of souls stuck to him, dragging him to the underworld.

"Did you get softer yet?" Bonney said as she chewed on her candy and spun a dagger in her left hand

"Don' bully papa, he is cool this way." Nami said as she kicked Bonney's chair

"Calm down everyone. Let's get the serious stuff out of the way first." Naruto said in a calm tone as his shining red gaze landed on the people and they felt the chill from his untamed killer instinct

"Honey!" Hana said as she placed a hand on his hand

Naruto looked towards Bellmere and relaxed as she was feeling it hard to breathe and hugged Hyde, who was staring at him with a strong gaze that brought a smile to his lips, if he had some.

"Let me share the details on the island first." Tashigi started explaining as Smoker was being lazy and she was his assistant

"The Island is called Galuna and is located near Alabasta. It is just a wild land with bare minimum human settlement and has some unique life forms but nothing real extreme but in the last month there has been news of a demon.

The humans of the island have all disappeared and settlements destroyed, which means they have died with certainty.

Nobody has seen this beast closely and survived but they say it has dark color and wings. This wouldn't be important to us but this beast killed a captain rank without any noise. People expected there to be some commotion but nothing." Tashigi said as she shared the picture and details, it was one dangerous monster

"Interesting!" Naruto placed his hand on his chin and looked at the people, his eyes going towards the kids

"The kids will handle it, defeat it and bring it to me so I can eat. What do you think, Hyde?" Naruto said as his landed on the child

Hyde felt the pressure but smiled like the rest of the students, they were excited to get a mission that was such a high rank to be discussed in this room.

"I will not disappoint, Father." Hyde said as he smiled innocently after being reassured by his comrades' look

"Good, what do you to say my little disciples?"

"Yay finally some real mission!" Luffy jumped from the seat and did a dance along with Sabo while the rest also cheered as they got some real responsibility as Naruto's direct students

"Sorry, I am late."

Naruto looked at the late arrival, the woman known as Nico Robin and his head of research department since she was one of the most intelligent people under him.

Naruto had met her when he was roaming the Grand line as the blood devil that haunted the seas and had destroyed an island filled with Pirates when he came across Robin as she was escaping some marine ships.

She seemed to see him as the path to her vengeance against the world and access to new mysteries while Naruto saw her as useful pawn that could bring his ideas to life.

"No problem but what kept you?"

"I found something about one of the weapons of the void century." Robin said with wide smile as she sat down, her words caught everyone's attention

Hana didn't like how Robin was getting so close to him with her loose clothing style, she felt that the woman was definitely trying to seduce her hubby. She had already been forced to share him with five women and now another was popping up.

'Hana hopes he will not take this too far.' Hana thought as she sighed at the fact she was not with his child but someone else was blessed with one and she got could watch in envy until he got a body

"Where is it?"

"Why was that your first question?"

"Nothing else matters"

"I guess, fine. It's not a weapon per se but a person, one of the legendary weapons turned out to be a person and it's a fishman. Most likely the princess or the king."

"Hmm, I see. I will visit them once we are done with this task. Continue." Naruto thought about the situation from the past and understand more about those events when he added the fact in

Tashigi nodded and continued with the report, "Only three days ago, a large gate that was 10 m tall appeared at the center of Grand line. It is literally floating above the water and has pictures of dragons and lions plus some other creatures on it.

The feeling described by people is that it was very oppressive and from personal experience, we can conclude that it is very dangerous inside from just the aura.

It has been surrounded by pirates and marines plus some adventurers and bounty hunters that seem to be locked into a dead lock but may compromise to check it out.

There is nothing else about this gate, we have never heard about it and no legends talk about such a thing." Tashigi explained as she sat down with those words

Naruto imagined the place and the gate along with the enemy forces; these were going to be his prey but were they worth his time.

"We will go tomorrow. Shiro, Smoker and Hana are enough, the rest back to your jobs and practice as things are going to move on to high drive now." Naruto said and others nodded as they couldn't all leave on missions at the same time when they had territories to protect

With the conclusion of those topics, Naruto received reports on the progress of his domain and then the rest of the day passed by as they talked away on normal things between friends.

These six years had strengthened their bonds and even broke through the darkness in his heart that Naruto had acknowledged them as friends, though it was probably his memories returning.

Just like always Naruto passed his night sitting on the highest point on the land as he sat below the moonlit night and meditated as he tried to communicate with Hinata, trying to get her to speak of what happened.

But just like always it was not happening, he had failed since the beginning and he had tried everything. He had sung the song that was just made for their bond, a personal thing but even then she didn't budge.

"I can't believe my little princess would become so cold to even avoid me." Naruto laughed in frustration, no matter how happy he got there were things from the past that haunted him and the goal was so far way that it was eating at him. It wasn't easy being patience.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment. I wanted to write more but i was just too tired as i have started working out again this month.

I was thinking about talking to you guys since i really don't have any friends with these hobbies so you can find me on Line. ID: joey2678kl


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto sat in the night watching the moon and contemplating while his feelers bore into his women to give them what they desired. He didn't want them to be without happiness and only receive suffering by following him.

It also helped him cool down his dark thoughts and he felt relaxed as his maid, Hildagarde, hugged him to bring some warmth to his soul.

* * *

Bonney:

'Sit with your legs apart.'

She obeyed — impotent out of choice, submissive because she wanted to be. She saw him looking between her legs, he could see her black pants, her long stockings, her thighs, he could imagine her pubic hair, her sex.

'Stand up!'

She leaped up from her chair. She found it hard to stand straight and realized that she was drunker than she thought.

'Don't look at me. Lower your head, respect your master!' Before she could lower her head, she saw a slender whip being removed from the suitcase, then cracking through the air, as if it had a life of its own.

'Drink. Keep your head down, but drink.'

She drank another one, two, three glasses of vodka. This wasn't just an act now, it was reality: control was out of her hands. She felt like an object, a mere instrument, and incredible though it may seem, that feeling of submission gave her a sense of complete freedom. She was no longer the leader, the one who instructs, consoles, listens to confessions, the one who excites; before the awesome power of this man, she was just a girl.

'Take off your clothes.'

The order was delivered abruptly, without a flicker of desire, and yet, nothing could have been more erotic. Keeping her head down as a sign of reverence, Bonney unbuttoned her dress and let it slip to the floor.

'You're not behaving yourself, you know.' Again the whip cracked through the air.

You need to be punished. How dare a girl your age contradict me? You should be on your knees before me!'

Bonney made as if to kneel down, but the whip brought her up short; for the first time it touched her flesh – her buttocks. It stung, but seemed to leave no mark.

'Did I tell you to kneel down?'

'No.'

The whip again flicked across her buttocks.

'Say, "No, sir!"'

Another stinging whiplash. For a fraction of a second, it occurred to her that she could either stop this right now or else choose to go through with it, not for the money, but because of what he had said the first time – that you only know yourself when you go beyond your limits.

And this was new, it was an Adventure, and she could decide later on if she wanted to continue, but at that moment, she had ceased to be the girl with just small dreams. Here, she was no one, and being no one meant that she could be everything she had ever dreamed of.

'Take the rest of your clothes off. And walk up and down so that I can see you.'

Once more she obeyed, keeping her head down, saying not a word. The man who was watching her, still fully dressed and utterly impassive, was not the same person who had chatted to her on their way here from the meeting – he was a Ulysses who had travelled from London, a Theseus come down from the skies, a kidnapper invading the safest city in the world, and who had the coldest heart on earth. She removed her pants and her bra, feeling at once defenseless and protected. The whip cracked again, this time without touching her body.

'Keep your head down! You're here to be humiliated, to submit to my every desire, do you understand?'

'Yes, sir.'

He grabbed her arms and put the first pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

'You're going to get a good beating. Until you learn to behave yourself.'

He slapped her bottom with the flat of his hand. Bonney cried out; this time it had hurt.

'Oh, so you're complaining, are you? Well, I haven't even started yet.'

Before she could do anything, he had placed a leather gag on her mouth. It didn't stop her speaking, she could still say 'yellow' or 'red', but she felt now that it was her destiny to allow this man to do whatever he wished with her, and there was no way she could escape now. She was naked, gagged and handcuffed, with vodka flowing in her veins rather than blood.

Another slap on her buttocks.

'Walk up and down!'

Bonney started to walk, obeying his commands: 'stop', 'turn to the right', 'sit down', 'open your legs'. He slapped her again and again, whether she deserved it or not, and she felt the pain and felt the humiliation – which was more intense and more potent than the pain – and she felt as if she were in another world, in which nothing existed, and it was an almost religious feeling: self-annihilation, subjective and a complete loss of any sense of Ego, desire or selfless!? She was very wet and very aroused, but unable to understand what was going on.

'Down on your knees again!'

Since she always kept her head down, as a sign of obedience and humiliation, Bonney could not see exactly what was happening, but she noticed that in that other universe, on that other planet, the man was breathing hard, worn out with wielding the whip and spanking her hard on the buttocks, whilst she felt herself filling up with strength and energy.

She had lost all shame now, and wasn't bothered about showing her pleasure; she started to moan, pleading with him to touch her, but, instead, the man grabbed her and threw her onto the bed.

He violently forced her legs apart – although she knew this violence would not actually harm her – and tied each leg to one corner of the bed. Now that her wrists were handcuffed behind her, her legs splayed, her mouth gagged, when would he penetrate her? Couldn't he see that she was ready, that she wanted to serve him, that she was his slave, his creature, his object, and would do anything he ordered her to do?

She saw him place the end of the whip handle against her vagina. He rubbed it up and down, and when it touched her clitoris, she lost all control. She had no idea how long they had been there nor how many times she had been spanked, but suddenly she came and had the orgasm which had no comparison.

There was a burst of light, she felt herself entering a kind of black hole in her soul, in which intense pain and fear mingled with total pleasure, pushing her beyond all previously known limits and she moaned and screamed, her voice muffled by the gag, she writhed about on the bed, feeling the handcuffs cutting into her wrists and the leather thongs bruising her ankles, she moved as never before precisely because she could not move, she screamed as never before because she had a gag on her mouth and no one would be able to hear her. This was pain and pleasure, the end of the whip handle pressing ever harder against her clitoris and the orgasm flooding out of her mouth, her vagina, her pores, her eyes and her skin.

* * *

The next day, the teams head out on their missions and Naruto could finally see how serious this issue was to the world government.

Flying high in the sky, Naruto could spot his enemies that needed his attention.

Jinbe and Gecko Maria had joined this game from the pirate side while the rest of the riff raff was just fodder waited to get slaughtered.

Inazuma from the G army of the revolutionaries along with his cronies. He was a worthy prey to be devoured.

Finally it was Vice Admiral Momonga from the Marines side while the rest were nobodies.

"What are we waiting for?" Shiro asked as she was armored in her blood red suit similar to Naruto's, nobody could tell them apart except for the sharp wires with spear heads on Naruto's back

"Nothing, waiting is for the weak. Follow my lead." Naruto commanded as he locked on the gate and flew towards at it full speed

There entrance on the stage was noisy and filled with destruction as the air around the caught on fire and shockwaves spread destroying the weaklings.

"RED DEATH!"

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Hildagarde from Beelzebub


End file.
